The Challenge
by The Lucky Kind
Summary: Make a girl fall in love with you in seven days or less. That was the game and he had done it many times before, so when he was given a new victim, why would he have any reason to say no. He thought it was no big deal and it would be easy money, but if only he knew what he was getting himself into when Ally Dawson became his next target.
1. The Game

Love. That word alone can make me gag. The whole idea of it is just ridiculous. There are seven billion people on the planet, what makes you think that you would be so lucky to find the one person that you'll be with forever? I find it pathetic when people tell me they're waiting for the one. News flash: "the one" is not coming. Which is why, me being the kind-hearted person I am, teach all those poor naive losers, who are waiting for the one, a lesson. It's my job to give them a wake up call, and I get to make twenty bucks off of it.

I basically get some girl chosen by my best friends and make her fall madly in love with me in seven days or less. If you've seen me you'd know that it wasn't hard. After she falls for me I give her a dose of reality and dump her. Sometimes I take pity on the girl and dump her in private, but most of the time it's done in public infront of the entire student body. It was fun watching them get humiliated infront of everyone. That was the game and I was the king. There has not been one girl that I couldn't break down.

I tap the edges of my coffee mug imaptiently as I wait for the naive loser infront of me to stop crying. I clear my throat as a final attempt to get her attention. She looks up at me with her puffy eyes. "So are we done here...cause I have some friends I need to meet up with?" I ask as I roll my eyes.

"Y-You broke up with me?" she stuttered out in between tears. "B-But I-I just told you I loved you!" she cried while wiping the snot off her nose. I watched as it fell into her long forgotten coffee cup.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, suddenly not feeling so thirsty, I pushed my mug away from me. "We've only been dating for four days Brenda-"

"M-My name is B-Brooke!" she exclaimed before bursting out into a new batch of tears. I sighed in defeat, there was no way I was going to get a word in with this bawling baby infront of me. I placed a twenty dollar bill on the table and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving her at the booth because I, Austin Moon, do not do crying chicks. I pushed my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket as I stepped out into the crisp Miami air. The hot wind blew the few stands of hair that fell infront of my face, I flipped my hair to the side which caused a couple girls passing by to giggle and swoon over me. I sent them a wink and watched as they melted from the gesture.

"Hey Austin!'" a voice shouted from behind me. I turned around to be greeted by Dez and Dallas, my best friends. I smiled and collided my hands with theirs as I high-fived each of them. "Did you do it?" Dallas asked.

I smirked and motioned to the crying girl sitting alone in a booth. "Hand over the money," I said putting my hand towards his.

He groaned as he reached into his pocket to pull out the twenty dollar bill. "Man, you're the reason I'm going to be broke someday," he sighed as he placed the bill reluctantly in my hand. "How did you do it? This one took you like four days!" Dallas complained.

I shrugged and popped my collar. "It's a gift. Besides your targets keep getting easier, try giving me a challenge sometime," I said with my signature smirk.

"Don't worry I will."

"I'm tired of this stupid game. Can we please just go get some food, my pet lobster is waiting for me at home," Dez groaned.

I chuckled at how clueless and inoccent Dez always was. "Yeah, I'm in the mood for some burgers!" I exclaimed already knowing the perfect place to go. I turned around and abrubtly came to a halt when a girl came flying into my chest. Her books that were previously in her hands fell to the ground in all directions. She squeaked and flew to the pavement, desperately trying to gather her stuff before they got carried away by the heavy winds.

"Watch where you're going!" I barked down to her. Her flailing hands came to an immediate stop as she slowly turned her head to look up at me. A scowl was plastered on her face and the bags under her eyes made her face seem even more dark and angry. But she still looked more beautiful than many of the girls I've been with. Did I just say beautiful? I meant hot! Yeah, girls aren't beautiful, they are only hot and sexy. If I wasn't so peeved off I would have hit on her already.

"Maybe if you weren't standing in the middle of the sidewalk I wouldn't have ran into you," she snapped back at me.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little taken aback. No one had even yelled at me before, let alone a girl. I glanced down at her textbook which had the words Marino High School printed on the cover. How is it possible that this girl goes to my school and she's yelling at me? Everyone in the school loves me, even the teachers! "Do you know who you're talking to?" I grunted.

"No," she stated plainly. She was now fully on her feet and all her books were tucked safely in her hands.

"Really?" I asked not believing what she was saying. "You go to my school and you've never heard of me?"

She scoffed, "First, it's not _your_ school. Second, I have definitely heard of you, but I don't know you."

I rolled my eyes, "What's the difference?"

"If I have to tell you that, than you're exactly like your reputation," she said before pushing past me and walking away.

"And what's my reputation?" I called after her, although the answer was pretty clear.

She turned around with a smirk on her face. "Most people say that you are a charming, popular, badboy who is dangerously confident and super sexy," she said sarcastically. A sly smiled graced my face as I got the answer I intended. "But," she continued speaking. "I think you're a grotesque, fake, ego maniac who needs to check himself before he realizes that looks won't get you anywhere in life," she finished before turning on her heel and strutting away from me.

The smirk that was on my face was wiped clean off as I tried to understand what just happened. My mouth opened and closed like a fish as I recklessly gathered my words. I turned to Dez and Dallas who stood by the side watching the whole scene unravel. Dallas was failing at holding back his snickers and Dez hid his smile behind his hand. "What just happened?" I shouted.

"You just got told," Dez grinned as he patted me on the back. Dallas was doubled over in laughter after Dez's statement.

"Who is she? And why does she think it's okay to talk to me like that?" I scowled at the spot where she previously stood.

"I think her name is Allyson Dawson. Wasn't she the girl that disappeared for a year because she got knocked up and she didn't want to walk around school with a bun in the oven?" Dez asked Dallas who had turned his laughter to minor giggles.

"I thought she went away for a year because she was in rehab," Dallas replied.

"How come I've never heard of her?" I asked looking back and forth between them.

"You did. She was the girl that always had the brown, dirty book with her. You probably don't recognize her cause she dropped off the face of the earth for sophmore year," Dallas joked.

"Where did she go anyway?" I questioned.

Dez shrugged, "No one really knows. Everone has their own idea of what happened but there is way too many to know what the truth is." I frowned and turned my head to see if I could catch a glimpse of her retreating figure somewhere down the street. Something about her seemed intresting and almost welcoming. She was like an annoying, mysterious, jigsaw puzzle, you really don't want to go through the trouble of putting it together, but at the same time you can't stand the thought of never knowing the whole picture. "But it looks like you met the only girl who is immune to your charisma," Dez teased.

Dallas straightened up and his eyes widened in joy. It was like a light went off in his head. He looked and me with a devious smile on his face. I frowned because nothing good ever happens when Dallas gets and idea. The last time he had that look on his face, all three of us ended up in Texas with no memory of the night before. It's safe to say that I don't trust Dallas when his brain sparks an idea. "Austin, do you still want to be challenged?" he smirked at me.

I slowly and reluctantly nodded my head, slightly afraid of where this conversation was headed. Dallas placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sinister look, "Well it looks like you just met your challenge."

* * *

**I really wanted to start a new story and I've been trying to perfect this chapter for two weeks. :) I'm not sure how it turned out but this is like my fifteenth draft. I'll still be doing oneshots but I just wanted a full story to work on. Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed! Please! Thanks so much.**

**xoxo**


	2. Meet the players

**I love reading your reviews! I read every single one of them and they make me smile like an idiot. :D I never got so many reviews for the first chapter of any of my stories so I spent ten minutes squealing about that. I am so flattered that you like this story an I hope you keep reading!**

**PurpleDreamer99- Of course he'll be singing! They both will because they wouldn't be Austin and Ally without their music. Thanks for calling my work amazing :)**

**Guest- The movie would be How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days and my story will not be like that. Ally won't be making a bet with her friends but I do love the movie. **

**Kimkim- I love that movie. I agree with you, it's hilarious!**

**Disclaimer: All credits to Disney. No copyright infigment intended.**

* * *

"So did you decide yet?" Dallas asked me the moment I stepped into the school. I rolled my eyes at him before strolling to my locker. I heard his heavy footsteps follow closely behind me.

"Did you decide yet?" he repeated with a giddy tone in his voice.

"I don't get a proper good morning?" I asked sarcastically as I popped open my locker revealing textbooks and papers I haven't taken a glance at since the first day of school.

"Good morning!" he said with fake enthusiasm and sighed as if those two words had drained out all of his energy. "Did you think about it yet?" he prodded as he leaned against the locker next to mine. I sighed, not only did I think about it, I spent the entire night obsessing over it. I must have laid in bed for hours replaying the scene over and over again in my head. I remember staring up at my white-washed ceiling with her face running through my head. I had convinced myself that I couldn't stop thinking about her because I knew she would be a difficult target but that doesn't explain why I had the strange impulse to hold her and never let her go. Something tells me that it would be the first of many sleepless nights.

I shrugged. "Give me some time. I could already tell she won't be easy," I said to Dallas who had been waiting not-so-patiently for my reply.

"I know," he grinned. "I figured you would need more persuasion, so I have increased the bet to fifty bucks," he tempted me by pulling out a bill and waving it infront of my face. I knew that fifty dollars was nothing to Dallas since his family was loaded. His parents co-own a cell-phone network that everybody in the southern hemisphere uses. That was one of the biggest reasons he's popular. Dallas was extremley boastful and ostentatious so he had no problem giving away money like it was water. Sometimes I forgot why I was even friends with him because of how vain he was, but then he would pull out a pocket full of cash and I would give in.

"I said give me some time," I snapped pushing his hand away from my face.

"Hey guys!" Dez greeted as he approached us. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Hey clowny! We're talking about Austin's new challenge," Dallas proudly stated.

"I'm out," Dez said while turning around. Dez was never fond of the whole game Dallas and I played. He was one of those poor suckers who belived in true love and fairy-tale endings. I didn't mind as long as he never bought it up around me, and because I've known him since we were dressing up as zaliens for Halloween, he was smart enough to not mention love around me. Dez, unlike Dallas, was very modest. He certainly wasn't the most reserved person on the planet but he was the most sincere. He was the only person I could be weird around without feeling uncomfortable because-let's face it-nobody was as strange as Dez. That's why he was my best friend, because, even though we didn't agree on some things, the majority of my favorite memories were always with him.

"No!" I said grabbing him by the collar of his bookbag and pulled him back towards us. "Dallas and I are done talking about this," I said while shooting Dallas a look. He held up his hands in defense and strolled away from us probably going to flirt with the entire cheerleading team until one of them puts out.

"I probably say this a lot but I don't like him very much," Dez frowned as he crossed his arms and pouted like a five year old.

"I'm starting to see why," I agreed. I turned around to go to class when I saw the head of brunette hair that was the cause of my restless night. I stopped and stared as she maneuvered her way through the large mass of students that filled the hallways. She kept her eyes locked on her shoes as people pushed past her as if she wasn't there. She advanced through the crowd and ignored all the shoves from the hustling students. Her expression remained stoic almost as if she was unaware of how they trampled past her like she was invisible. But judging by how her fists clenched around the books in her hands every time someone touched her, she definitely knew what was going on. She knew how she was being treated but at the same time, she didn't do anything about it. No one gave the petite, sheepish girl a second glance as they piled into the classrooms. She disappeared into her next class leaving me standing there wondering how on earth it was possible for a radiant girl like her to be ignored and dejected. How was it possible that people didn't create a pathway for her to walk down? How did she go by all these years unnoticed?

"Dude!" Dez shouted in my face.

I shook my head snapping myself from the trance I was previously in. "H-Huh?" I stammered.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at the same spot for three minutes," Dez asked. I looked around at the now deserted halls before slowly nodding my head. "Okay.." he said his uncertainty showing. "We should get to class before the late bell rings," Dez said letting go of the topic for now. I followed him but not before peering into the classroom that she had entered. She sat at the very front row, scribbling notes into her book. She seemed to be the only person in the room listening to a word the teacher was saying. I chuckled at her nerdiness and raced to catch up with Dez who was at the end of the hall already.

~After school: Austin's house~

I swung open the front door and discarded my bookbag somewhere on the ground. I threw myself on the couch and sighed in distress. My entire day was filled with thoughts of her and peeking around corners hoping to catch a glimpse of her walking down the halls. Never in my entire life had I perferred the excruciating class of geometry over some girl, but I had to force myself to pay attention in class or my thoughts would wander over to her. Stupid cute girl. Stupid cute eyes. Stupid cute clothes. Stupid cute everything.

"Rough day?" a gravelly voice asked me. I peeked open my eyes to find my grandfather sitting on the armchair by the couch facing me.

He had been staying with me and my parents after my grandmother had passed away. My parents didn't trust him to live by himself after he broke his back in the mines. My grandfather was a miner and anyone could tell that he was addicted to it. My mom said that if mines had outlets for the television he would never leave. No one believed her until we found him camped out in a cave with a battery operated radio one day. Since we couldn't leave him alone without him running away to a mine to start searching for jewels and my mom was opposed to the idea of sending him to a nursery home, or as she liked to call it 'the place for the walking dead,' he stayed with us.

I must have been to absorbed with my Ally thoughts to notice him in the room when I walked in. I closed my eyes again and nodded my head. "Want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head and wished he would drop the topic.

"Here's the deal," he said in a suspicious tone. I opened my eyes and waited for him to continue. "I'll stop bothering you about this if you pay for dinner," he offered. I chuckled and I knew that he didn't want to talk about this as much as I didn't. Don't get me wrong, my grandfather was a great person, but advice was always my grandmother's specialty.

"Parents?" I asked knowing that we've had this conversation so many times that I didn't even need to ask the whole question.

"Office," he answered knowing that he didn't need to say the whole answer. I sighed, when your parents were the King and Queen of matresses they didn't have time for their Prince anymore.

"Fine," I said dragging my body from the couch to grab the variety of take-out menus piled high in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and flipped the light switch. I looked around the room at the stove that was never used and the refrigerator that was never filled. The pans in the cabinets were coated with dust and fancy silverware was put up for display to create the illusion of the perfect family. There was a time when the kitchen was full of life and there was always something new being created in here. Whether it was a homemade recipe or a secret joke passed between us. It used to be the heart of the entire house. Although I can't seem to remember those times, I catch small glimpses of those memories. But before I could grab it, it fades away, along with all the warmth the kitchen used to hold. I grabbed the menus that were scattered across the kitchen table because on one bothered to clean a thing around here. Four chairs bordered the kitchen table although there was no use for them. We hadn't eaten dinner as a family for months.

My mom still tried to make it seem like we were a family. She never let a single day pass without calling me to hear my voice. I knew she cared about me, she told me every day. Since she was up and off to work before I woke up in the morning I rarely got to see her. But sometimes I would hear my bedroom door creak open and I knew it was her, standing there, watching me sleep. I knew she was thinking about it too, the time before the buisness got too big to handle, and I knew she missed it too. She tried to balance her work life and her home life but eventually her work life would always win the battle.

My dad was different. Sometimes I would go weeks without ever seeing him or hearing his voice. He never called to check up on me and I don't even remember the last time he told me he loved me. He was the king afterall, and the king always had better things to do and bigger things to take care of. Even though he didn't admit it, we all knew that he missed those moments too. He would never say it out loud but sometimes I would come home and see our old photo album lying on the coffee table. We all knew that he wished for things to be different even though he never said it. He never was the emotional type of person, I guess that's where I got it from.

"I ordered pizza," I announced as I walked back into the living room. I expected to see only my grandfather but I saw two other people sitting on the couch infront of him. I walked towards them and found Dez and Dallas sitting on the couch smiling at me.

"Your friends came while you were in the kitchen. I hope you don't mind I let them in," my grandpa asked me taking notice of the confused expression plastered on my face.

"I love pizza!" Dez exclaimed with a bright smile on his face.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned.

"I need to talk to you about that thing," Dallas implied and I groaned immediately realizing what he meant.

"I thought we were here for pizza?" Dez turned to Dallas who rolled his eyes at him.

I grinned, "luckily for you, I ordered mushroom!"

"Yes!" he shouted and fist pumped the air. My grandfather and Dallas looked at him with a startled and puzzled face but I knew him too well to be surprised by his outburst.

When the pizza had arrived, we made use of those forgotten chairs around the table. Dallas gave me looks the entire dinner silently reminding me of what we needed to talk about. I ate slowly trying to put off the discussion for as long as I could. I eventually gave in and led Dallas to the living room while Dez and my grandpa disussing a heated topic about rocks.

"So...what's up?" I stalled.

"Cut the crap! Did you decide yet?" he eagerly asked.

"I don't know about this one," I sighed.

"I knew it! The great Austin moon is scared to lose," Dallas laughed wiping a mock tear from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not scared," I argued.

"Then why won't you do it?" he challenged. "Aww, Is little Austy afraind he'll fall in love?" Dallas mocked.

I involuntarily flinched but recovered quickly to punch him in the arm. "Love is for the weak. Don't you ever say that again," I growled. Dallas rubbed the sore spot on her arm and gave me a glare.

"Prove it. If you're really not scared then play the game," he dared. "Unless you're scared that you'll lose to me for the first time." He was pushing me. I knew that. He was trying to push my buttons and get me to snap. He was edging me on and waiting for me to fall. But I never lose and I certainly won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me afraid. I walked over to him and towered over him. Dallas may act all big and mighty but in reality I was at least five inches taller than him.

"I'm not a coward and I never back down," I snarled. His eyes were wide and he was trying to cover his fear but Dallas was never a good actor. "But first, I have some...conditions," I said to him.

"Conditions?" he asked.

"I want the price to be raised to one hundred and you can't interfere with this girl and purposely screw up my dates. Since she is a challenge, the seven days don't begin until I get her to go on a date with me. Deal?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Fine but when the seven days are up and you somehow manage to get her to fall for you, we reveal the whole thing in public, infront of the entire city," Dallas bargained. "Now do we have a deal?" he smirked as he held out his hand as well. I paused as I looked down at his hand. She's just a girl I repeated over and over again in my head until the thought sunk in. I reluctantly grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. His smirk was sinister and his eyes burned a whole into my head. His whole face was dark and twisted but I refused to let him see my hesitation or worry.

"Deal," I stated plainly. I've known Dallas for a while and the last thing I am is afraid of him. But as I held his hand I was almost expecting it to burn me, because although it looked like two friends making a promise, it felt like I was making a deal with the devil.

* * *

**I apologize for the lack of Auslly moments. The story is only just beginning so bear with me and I promise it will get better. This chapter was to get to know the characters as the title states. I hope you like it even though the romance here is scarce. I'll try to update every week if my homework isn't being a pain.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! They mean the world to me. :)**

**xoxo**


	3. The Chase

**Okay I know the last chapter didn't have any romantic moments but this one has more like I promised. Hope you like it!**

**_AusllyBoriJimelFinchel1_- It was Austin's POV. I'm trying make the entire story in his POV but that might change somewhere along the way.**

**_NotSoNerdyNerd_- Thanks! I know the plot isn't really orginal but I'm hoping that my writing will be. This has nothing to do with the story but I love your username! I'm jealous that I didn't think of it... :(**

**_Tessie13_- Wow...I have no words. I can't believe you reviewed my story because I love your writing. I read your stories all the time, mainly when I have writers block (my favorites are _It's what I want_ and _Days to go). I can't believe you like my story because I didn't ever think that my writing could even compare to yours so I'm slightly starstruck. Thank you so much! I have so much pressure on me now that I know someone as articulate and phenomenal as you is reading. :)_**

**_Ashley- I know, I know, but this story is only just beginning. Trust me I want Auslly just as much as you do :)_**

**I refuse to do a disclaimer for the obvious reason that I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

My eyes were drooping and my hair was in a tattered mess after another sleepless night. The digital clock next to my bed haunted me with constant reminders of how another minute passed thinking about she-who-must-not-be-named. My morning went by in distorted, blurry images. I don't even remember getting out of bed but somehow I ended up in a pancake hut eating breakfast with Dez and Dallas. I stared down at my pancakes that were drenched in syrup and coated with butter. Usually I would have been done with my pancakes before everyone else but this morning I haven't even taken a bite. I gazed out the window as I let my mind drift. I hadn't even realized that it had begun to rain with the tiny droplets pelting heavily against the pavement. The rain fogged up the windows making it nearly impossible to see anything but blurry shapes and figures. I watched the raindrops slide down the glass in a perfectly even pattern and I silently wished things in life were always as simple as this, when you knew exactly which direction you'd be headed with no obstacles in the way.

"What do you think?" Dallas asked. It took me a couple of seconds to realize the question was directed at me. I blinked rapidly as I looked back and forth between the two trying to figure out what we were talking about before I zoned out.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it," Dez asked easily noticing the look on my face. I knew I couldn't lie to Dez since he always saw right through it but I couldn't exactly tell him the truth either. The bell above the front door jingled as it signaled another customer and stopped me before I could answer Dez's question. I sighed in relief, saved by the bell.

I turned my head to the door, glad that I had something to distract me with. Someone with an oversized hoodie walked through the door of the restuarant. You could easily tell it was a girl from her slender body. The hood was pulled up over her head and her worn out jeans had a hole cutting through the one knee. Her black converse was damp from the rain and they made squishy sounds as she shifted from foot to foot. She adjusted the bag that was hung over her shoulder before pulling the hood off her head. She let her caramel locks flow down her shoulders as she ran a hand through it. She gently shook her hair as an effort to get the drops of water off of it. She scanned the room until her eyes met mine, I was pretty sure she held my gaze longer than she did anyone else's but she looked away just as quickly. She walked up to the counter and placed her order before sliding into a booth by herself.

I turned back around in my seat and glanced up at Dallas who was smirking at me. Out of all the breakfast joints in Miami, Allyson Dawson had to come here! I looked up at Dallas again who continued to smirk at me. Dez looked at both of us trying to figure out the cause of our silence.

"Well," Dallas asked and I rolled my eyes knowing what was coming. "Are you gonna do it? The seven days have got to start sometime," Dallas said and you could literally hear the sly smile on his face.

"Wait a minute," Dez interjected. "You agreed to accept the challenge?"

I shrugged, "The price is a hundred bucks and it'll be fun to have a change once in a while."

Dez stared blankly at me for a second before shaking his head. "Fine but don't come whining to me when you get your ass whooped," he snickered.

"Dude, she's just a girl! I've done this plenty of times before."

He shook his head again as he sipped his juice. "Don't even kid yourself," Dez said. "If she was just a girl, you would've gone over there by now."

I paused to think of a comeback and frowned when I found none. Dez smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't give him the upper hand because I never lose and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now. "Oh really. Just watch me," I huffed as I pushed my chair back and stood up from my seat. I fixed the collar of my leather jacket before strolling over to the booth where she sat with a book in her hand. I slid into the seat across from her and waited for her to take notice of my presense. Her eyes flickered from her book to my face but quickly returned back to her book. My jaw dropped slightly at her greeting. Nobody ignores me, it's like a worldwide rule! I cleared my throat and waited for a response but all I got was her turning to the next page of her book. I glanced at the title of her precious book to see what would be more intresting than talking to me. I scoffed at her choice of reading material and watched as her eyes flickered to mine once again. She sighed and closed the book around her finger which was holding the page.

"May I help you?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well it's just you're reading a book called They Cage The Animals At Night. I never pictured you as the type to read a book like this," I stated as her face contorted to a displeasured expression.

"It's an autobiography," she snapped. "Did you come here just to insult my choice of literature?"

"Nope. I came here to ask you out," I said with my signature smirk that everyone swoons over. But of course she only rolled her eyes and reopened her book. I gaped at her and her resistance to my smirk before grabbing the book from her hands.

"Hey!" she shouted as she tried to reach for it.

"I'll give it back when you listen to me," I bargained as I slapped her small but quick hands away. She stopped her actions and thought about my offer. She seemed to wager her choices and her chances of getting the book from me. After a small pause, she finally decided to settle back into her seat and cross her arms over her chest. An action that only highlighted the most intriguing region of her body. She gave me a small nod allowing me to speak.

"As I was saying," I paused to see of she was listening. She glared at me but I knew she was listening. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"No," she replied without pausing to think about it. "Can I have my book back?"

"I'm sorry it sounded like you just said...no," I said half offended and half shocked.

"That's because I did!"

"Why won't you go out with me?" I gawked at her.

"Because I'm busy!" she shouted trying once again to reach for her book.

"You don't even know what day the date is!" I argued pulling the book from her reach.

"I don't need to. I'm busy every day after school, before school, and on the weekends," she said crossing her arms again after realizing she would never get her book back that way.

"That's a terrible lie," I scoffed.

"Who hurt you so bad you can't trust?" she teased as she took the last bite of her pancakes finishing off her plate.

I rolled my eyes at her before speaking. "Tell me the real reason you won't go out with me," I demanded.

"I did give you the real reason. Besides even if I wasn't busy I wouldn't go out with you. You come here and ruin my perfectly fine morning then you insult the things I read!" she exclaimed.

"What kind of author names their book They Cage The Animals At Night? No one is intrested in reading a book about the life of a zoo animal," I said as I eyed the book.

"That's not what the book it about!" she shouted noticeably exasperated with me.

"The cover is so boring and drab anyways," I complained as I turned the tattered book over in my hands. I was looking down at the book when it was snatched from my grasp in a flash of light. I looked up at her as she placed the book back into her shoulder bag. She pulled out ten dollars and placed it on the table as she rose from her seat. She pulled the navy blue hood over her head and walked over to the door. Just before she left, she turned to look at me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Never judge a book by it's cover," she smirked before pushing against the door and walking back out into the rain. The shifty look on her face made it clear that she wasn't just talking about the book. Everything about her fascinated me, whether it was the way she spoke or the way she carried herself. On the outside she seemed like your classic teacher's pet but I knew from the limited conversations we've had that beneath her many layers there was the real her. I just didn't know what she would be like. It seems as if she always leaves me staring at the last place she stood with the sound of Dallas's snickers playing in th background. This girl is definitely a puzzle that I am forced to decipher but for now all I'm left with is the lingering sense of desire for her and the determination to figure her out.

~The Next Morning: Marino High School~

"You got rejected! You got rejected!" Dallas sang as we entered through the double doors of our high schol. I rolled my eyes in disgust but it was mainly because of his off-key singing.

"Shut up! You sound worse than Dez when he got his tonsils taken out," I groaned as I used my hand to cover his mouth. "Besides the seven days haven't begun yet so I still have time to make her fall for me."

"Not a chance! This girl hates you. I have a better shot with her," Dallas said after removing my hand. I sighed and walked away from him not even bothering to argue back. As much as it killed me to admit it, Dallas was right. This girl hated me and I had no idea how to make her stop.

I had gotten a full four hours of sleep last night. At least this night was better than the previous nights where I barely got three hours. I was tossing and turning all night and after a couple hours staring at the walls of my room I couldn't take it anymore. I ended up leaving my house at one in the morning to go to the nearest bookstore. I grabbed the first copy of They Cage The Animals At Night and bought it before running back home and staying up until three to read it. She was right, it was a good book that had nothing to do with zoo animals, even if there were no pictures.

I opened my locker and rested my head on a shelf. At that moment I seriously thought about ditching first period to sleep with my head in my locker. I yawned and closed my eyes, who needs to learn about world history anyways.

"Guess what?!" a voice shouted from behind me. My head shot up and slammed into the roof of my locker. I screeched as the loud noise of my head hitting the rough metal rung in my ears. I let out a string of curse words as I gently pulled my head from my locker. I turned to face Dez who was trying to surpress his giggles. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my head.

"What?" I growled.

He raised his hands in defense, "I didn't know you were sleeping."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, "Just tell me what you were going to say."

"Oh! You will never beieve what happened to my pet turtle. I came home and he wasn't moving so I poked him with pencils and rulers but he still wouldn't do anything." After that last sentence I zoned out completely. It's not that I didn't listen to Dez, it's just he has told many turtle stories before and they always ended the same way. I nodded my head on occasion and laughed when it felt like the right time.

As Dez was telling his story I glanced over his shoulder to see a girl taking out her books in a locker directly across from mine. I smiled when I saw that familiar head of brown locks. Has her locker always been there? Wow...and I thought Dez was unobservant. I watched her from over Dez's shoulder and I noticed the way she chewed her bottom lip as she was reading. She pushed a length of her caramel hair behind her ear while her chocolate eyes scanned the pages of her notebook. Hmm...caramel and chocolate, my favorite combination.

Her eyes were fixed on her book until her phone rang from inside her locker. She quickly reached for the phone and held it up to her ear. She listened to the person on the other line speak and anyone could tell that her mood dropped instantaneously. I watched as she picked up a clump of her hair and held it infront of her mouth. She stopped promptly as if realizing what she was doing and she dropped the strands of hair back down. She sighed and said something into the phone and from the way her frown deepened, it was obvious she was displeased with the answer. She ran a hand down her face as she hung up the call.

"But I took him for a walk and everything was okay!" Dez exclaimed as he finished yet another tale that made me question his sanity.

"That's cool," I said never taking my eyes off of the distressed girl infront of me.

"Well I gotta go to class. You still comng over after school?" he asked.

"Yeah bye," I replied as Dez skipped away from me. I walked up to her as she stared at the phone in her hand. Her eyes were drooping and her features were not as bright as they were before.

"You know," I said as I stood beside her. I chuckled as she visibly jumped and tore her eyes away from her phone. "I still don't understand why he named the book that title. I mean I understand that the orphanage locked the toys away but is it really the most signifcant part of the book?"

She smiled at me, not smirked but a actual smile. "You read the book," she beamed.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about," I shrugged.

She smiled as she placed her phone in her bag and closed her locker. "It's a metaphor. He is comparing the dolls to everything else in his life that has been taken away. That title also shows the bond he has with that specific doll. I think it's a reasonable title," she explained as she swung her bag over he shoulder.

"I still think it's weird."

She giggled, "Maybe it's a little weird but it's catching peoples attention. After all, it did intrest you enough for you to read the book."

"It wasn't the book that caught my attention," I mumbled.

"What?" she asked tilting her head up at me.

"Um, N-Nothing. Bye Allyson," I stammered. She smiled and turned around and began to walk down the empty halls. When did the bell ring? God what is wrong with me?! I watched her walk away with the slight sway of her hip before she stopped in the middle of the hall. She turned around halfway before freezing again as if debating whether or not to turn around all the way. She sighed and turned fully around to face me.

"Call me Ally," she shouted then turning around and running to her next class once again.

I smiled as I stood in the same spot. "Ally," I whispered feeling and loving the way it felt on my tongue.

* * *

**They Cage The Animals At Night is a real book. I do not own it, all credits go to Jennings Michael Burch, the author. It's a good book, I highly recommend it, but be warned if you do read it expect some tears.**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review! Let me know if you like the characters so far and don't worry Trish is coming soon. She is the hardest character to write for me only because I don't really have a 'Trish' in my life so I don't know how she would act.**

**Please review! xoxo :)**


	4. Sleepless nights and Seven Days

**NotSoNerdyNerd- Don't worry, no offense taken. :) I am actually reading your story Almost First Kiss. I love the movie Flipped so I'm glad someone is writing a story based off of it (plus Madeline Carroll is amazing in the movie.)**

**supersweetp (Parveena)- Thank you! Please don't die before you get a chance to finish reading! :)**

**Awesomesauce325- You won't regret it. I promise. :D**

**I'm trying to upload once a week but I have a shitload of exams and research papers and I'm actually surprised I got this one up. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally...obviously.**

* * *

"Austin! Hurry up!" Dez shouted followed shortly by a loud pounding on the locker room door. "Larry will get lonely!"

I slammed the locker shut as the sudden noise rattled throughout the empty locker room. "Larry is a turtle! He'll be fine!" I shouted over my shoulder. A dramatic huff was heard from the outside of the door as I rolled my eyes at Dez's child tantrums. I grabbed my gym bag from where it lay on the floor and swiftly slung it over my shoulder. I opened the door to find Dez leaning against the wall beside it with a large pout on his face.

"Let's go," I said but Dez was already running down the halls to the double doors leading to the parking lot. It was two hours after the final bell rung and everybody had scattered as far away from the school as they could go. I had to put in a couple more hours of basketball practice if I wanted that scholarship. My coach calls it dedication. I call it the only way to get out of this hellhole. I sighed before grasping the strap of my bag and racing after Dez.

I burst through the doors to find Dez impatiently waiting by the side of my car. He had a box full of doughnuts in one hand and a bag of brown goop in another hand as he silently motioned for me to unlock the doors. That, oddly enough, wasn't the thing that had caught my attention. Parked directly next to my silver convertible was a rusty red pickup truck. The paint was slightly scraped off and the wheels looked like they were about to give out if you pressed too hard. As I walked closer to the vehicle, I vaguely made out the shapes of two people sitting in the front seat throught the tinted windows.

"Austin!" Dez whined as he motioned again to my car. I sighed and pressed the button on my keys. Dez grinned and hopped into my car as I stood outside staring at the red car come to life and pull out of it's parking spot. No one has ever stayed this late before. Usually there was only one car in the parking lot after I leave practice, and that's mine. The blaring _honk_ of my car caught my attention as I looked over at Dez who was angrily pressing down on my steering wheel.

"Okay! Okay!" I shouted as I pulled open the door of the drivers side and started the ignition.

"Hurry up! Larry is waiting," Dez complained as he jiggled in his seat like an anxious five year old.

"He's a turtle," I mumbled before pulling out of the lot. As I drove down the street I spotted the familiar red pickup truck directly infront of us. I couldn't help but notice that the truck went on every turn and street we went down. The entire way there I followed closely behind the truck waiting it for it to go in a separate direction, but it never did. Every corner and every red light, it went the same way we did. Even Dez picked up on it, and we all know Dez isn't the most attentive person out there. As I pulled infront of Dez's house I was surprised to find the truck pulled up in the spot infront of mine. I nearly jumped out of my car, desperate to see the person hidden behind those tinted windows. But Dez made it out of the car before I did because of his motivation to see his pet turtle.

The passenger side of the door opened first and a short, latino with wild hair stepped out. She had to jump out of her seat because the truck was too high off the ground for her to safely step out. As she walked onto the sidewalk her attention caught mine and an immediate smile was planted on her face. She squealed and ran over to the driver's side and shouted to someone through the window. She pointed over at me on more than one occasion, this only added fuel to my already eager attitude. The latino backed up as the car door inched open. I didn't even need to see the whole body to know who it was, only one person has those long caramel locks. She stepped out of the car and glanced over at me.

"Hey Ally," I waved. The latino giggled and I watched as Ally rolled her eyes at her friend, but gave me a small smile before rushing through the front door of the house next to Dez's.

"Austin! I'm going to lock you out if you don't come in," Dez shouted from where he stood at the open door. I ran over to him but not before looking back at the house Ally had entered, hoping to catch a glimpse of her somewhere.

"I'm coming Larry!" Dez exclaimed as soon as we entered the house. Her raced up the stairs so go see his precious turtle. I rolled my eyes and picked up his bookbag that he carelessly tossed on the floor.

"Hey Mr. D," I greeted Dez's dad as I passed him on the way upstairs. He waved at me not taking his eyes off the television because it wasn't unusual to have Dez ignore everything and race upstairs the minute he got home. As I walked into Dez's bedroom I saw him petting his turtle and desperately trying to feed him doughnuts.

"Ugh! Why won't he eat?" Dez grumbled as he set the doughnut down with a huff.

"He's a turtle," I mumbled again. "Did Ally always live next door?" I asked.

He looked up at me, a confused expression on his face. "Ally doesn't live next door," he paused as he thought about it. "Does she?" he said as he scratched his temple.

"I just saw her go in the house with her friend," I said choosing to ignore Dez's question.

"I thought Trish lives next door," he said still scratching his scalp.

"Trish?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You know, Trish. She's short and a little loud," he said. "She has really big curly hair," he said waving his hands around his head as a demonstration.

"Oh," I drawled the word out. "Ally was visiting her friend," I muttered.

"Wait...who lives next door?" Dez asked seriously.

I face-palmed as I situated myself on his bed and got comfortable before starting the grueling homework that is geometry. Before I even began the first question, I heard a giggle come from Dez's mouth. I looked up and found him staring out his clear double doors that led to his balcony. He gazed outside, setting his turtle down in a cardboard box. I ignored him and looked back down at the paper.

"Woah," Dez giggled with a child-like giddiness in his voice,

"What?" I asked looking up from the impossible geometry homework.

"They left their window open," he giggled again. I raised my eyebrows, not sure why that was something to get excited over. "And they're changing," he continued. My ears perked up and I dropped everything I was doing before rushing over to the foot of the bed. Directly across from Dez's balcony was Trish's balcony with the doors left wide open showing everything in the room. My eyes widened as I saw Ally reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head revealing a toned and flat tummy. I gaped at her body, although she was still wearing a bra and jeans, her red lacey bra left little to the imagination.

"She's reaching for her bra strap," Dez narrated as I saw that she was indeed reaching behind her to undo the small garment covering her lady parts. I was eager to see what she looked like under those clothes until I giggle escaped Dez's mouth. I snapped my head towards him suddenly becoming extremley aware that he was still in the room, and he was about to see everything I was going to see.

"It's coming off-" Dez was cut short as he was knocked to the bedroom floor with a loud _thud_. I groan fell from his lips as he hit the floor. "You're crushing my spine!" Dez choked out.

"Did you see anything?" I asked as I sat on his chest.

"No!" he shouted. "I was knocked to the floor by a psycho maniac!"

"Sorry," I said as I got up and reached out a hand for Dez. He gave me a glare and took my hand. After Dez stood up, I walked over to the double doors and did my best to pull down the shade without taking a look outside the window.

"You stopped me from seeing naked girls...why?" he groaned.

I chuckled lightly and shrugged my shoulders. "It was an invasion of privacy?" I said although it sounded more like a quesion. He rolled his eyes and let out an audible huff before settling down on his bed. I looked towards the closed window and for a second I wished I hadn't tackled Dez to the floor, but then that would mean someone else looking at her that way, and that didn't sit right with me.

The day went by and it was filled with Dez trying and failing to feed Larry doughnuts and me trying and failing to do homework. I sighed and set the pencil down, finally deciding to give up. I looked around and suddenly realized the room had signifcantly darkened and the only light in the room came from a small tablelamp. I glanced at the digital clock by the bed and saw that it was eleven and daylight was long gone. I turned to Dez who was sitting beside me on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me it was so late?" I asked as I packed up my books.

He shrugged, "Do you want to just stay over?" I looked out the window at the pitch black sky and nodded my head. Dez grabbed the blankets from the top shelf of his closet and tossed it on the empty spot on the floor. He dived onto his bed again, pushing me off in the process. I grabbed a set of Dez's pajamas from his closet and put them on. Unfortunately, I had to sleep in my boxers because I refused to sleep in pajamas with suspenders. I walked over to the pile on the floor and rearranged them into a makeshift bed. I pulled the covers over my head and waited for myself to fall asleep. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turn to hours. I didn't know why I laid in bed and thought that this night would be different from all the previous ones. Sleep continued to elude me and yet I still hoped the next night would be diffferent. A loud snore was heard from the bed, Dez has been asleep since his face hit the pillow. I sat up on the pile of blankets and looked at the clock. I rubbed my face and groaned as the clock read three am.

A wind was carried throughout the room from the open balcony doors. I shivered and thought that maybe the reason I wasn't sleeping was because I was cold. It was a stupid thought but I was desperate for an excuse besides the real one. I stood up and walked over to the doors. I was about to close them when I saw a movement coming from the balcony opposite his. I stepped outside and was surprised to find it wasn't as cold as I assumed it would be. I leaned against the railing and squinted to make out the figure.

"Ally?" I whisper-yelled hoping it was loud enough for her to hear me. She turned her head and I instantly met those wonderful eyes.

"Are you following me now?" she said seriously but I saw the smile playing on her lips. She stood up from the chair and walked over to the railing as well, leaning over it slightly so her face shone clearly in the moonlight. We were a good six yards away but I was still able to make out her features clearly. She had a blanket wrapped around her but it hung off her shoulders revealing her thin, white, tank top underneath. The front of the blanket barely reached her knees and her legs were bare. A part of me was dying to see what was under that blanket but the gentleman part of me pushed that part to the back of my mind and forced my eyes up to her face.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I teased. She smiled and shook her head. I inwadly groaned as I thought back to the bet, the only reason I was talking to her. Now was as good as time as any to make a move. "So," I smirked. "Have you reconsidered your decision for my offer on a date?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "No I have not."

"Come on. Go on a date with me," I insisted.

"That didn't sound like a question," she raised her eyebrows slightly.

"That's because it wasn't," I said with a smug look on my face. "Go on a date with me," I repeated in the same persistent tone.

"Why are you so desperate to go on a date with me?" Ally asked.

I paused, I couldn't exactly tell her the real reason. She stared at me from her balcony patiently awaiting the answer. She hid her anxiousness well but I still saw it. It was strange how I read her emotions so clearly since I was never really good at that thing. She was apprehensive to hear my answer, she gave it away as she twisted the corners of the blanket around in her hands. It didn't take a psychic to see that she wasn't the type of girl who usually has guys fawning over her.

"You seem..." I shrugged as I carefully thought out my next word. "Intresting." That was safe.

"Intresting?" she repeated trying to hide the disappointment that washed over her face with my answer. I saw it once again, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"It a good thing. Trust me. It's a very good thing," I assured her. If only she knew the truth behind my words. She gave me a small smile but her shoulders still drooped from hidden defeat and her eyes had fallen to the ground.

"It's just," I sighed as I watched her eyes rise from the ground to meet mine. "You're just so frustrating! I can't figure you out and that bothers me," I shouted and Ally stood back, slightly surprsed from my tone.

"You've been like a annoying mosquito that I can't get rid off. I am so used to figuring girls out in seconds but you...you I can't figure you out no matter how hard I try. You're so intriguing and I need to know why. I can usually place girls in catergories after one converstation but you're everywhere. Seriously Ally! Stay in one place," I groaned after my sudden rant.

"Did...did you just compare me to a bug?" Ally asked with her eyebrows furrowed together.

I chuckled, "Please just go out with me."

She was clearly debating the answer in her head, "I don't-"

I didn't let her finish knowing the answer won't be good. "Please!" I sighed. I can't believe I have resorted to begging. "You said so yourself that you don't know me, so I'm trying to give you the chance to get to know me and you're turning it down. Let me prove to you that I'm better than my reputation."

"You're using my own words against me!" she blurting with an accusing finger.

"Is it working?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe," she muttered as she began to play with the edge of the blanket again.

"Will you pretty, pretty, please go out with me?" I smiled as she laughed at my childness. She opened her mouth to answer but the light in the room behind her flipped on. The sudden brightness cut through the peaceful darkness that was only dimly lit by the streetlamps. I pillow flew from the open doors and I chuckled as Ally caught it easily in her hands. She gave me an apologetic look as she turned around and began to head indoors. I sighed and ran a hand down my face. She was so close! But the universe hates me and is giving me the worst timing in the world.

I looked up and saw Ally standing at the balcony doors with her hands gripping the door handles preparing to close it. She looked me square in the eyes and mouthed the one word that I was so desperately waiting to hear. The one word that would probably begin the most crazy week of my life. The one word that was probably the only reason I was able to get any sleep that night.

"Yes"

* * *

**Honestly...I am not at all pleased with this chapter. I was rushing to get this done because I know I hate waiting and I hate making others wait as well. I'm sorry if it sucked but I was multitasking between this and chemistry homework. And polar covalent bonds aren't exactly the best inspiration when writing.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this, even though it wasn't that good. I apologize again and the next one will be better, unless my homework continues to be a pain in the ass.**

**Thanks so much and please review because I would rather read your reviews than an article on chemical bonding.**

**I HATE school.**

**xoxo :)**


	5. Day 1: The First Date

**0NeonLights0- I've read your story called I've Changed...your review is a total lie. :D**

**Ashlee- Awww Thank you! I really didn't think I did my best with the last chapter but I'm so glad you like it! I almost didn't upload it because I was worried I would get harsh reviews.**

**queenc1- Thank you! You review on all of my stories all the time and I never have a chance to say thanks, but better late than never! :)**

**AusllyBoriJimelFinchel1- I'm from New York and public schools are brutal! I really hate homework. -_-**

**PurpleDreamer99- I'm learning about metalic bonds now and it's even worse than covalent. Good night! Or should I say good morning because it's morning as I'm writing this, but you may read it at night, so then it would be good night. Then there's always good afternoon...Maybe I'm over explaining this. I'll just say bye. Bye!**

**No copyright infrigment intended. All credits go to Disney. Blah. Blah. Blah. Crap. Crap. Crap.**

* * *

"D-Did you pay her or...or something!?" Dallas sputtered as he paced back and forth around my bedroom. I chuckled and laced my fingers behind my head, leaning back against the headboard. I had just told him that Ally had agreed to go out with me and, Dallas, being the sore loser that he is, accused me of paying her. My eyes followed Dallas's figure as he walked in stiff lines around my room.

"No. She said yes because she likes me," I smirked as another groan fell from his lips.

"Bullshit! She hated you two days ago!" he shouted, now standing at the foot of my bed.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm going to win?" I said with an arrogant roll of my eyes.

"No. No. No," he repeated. "The challenge isn't over. She may have agreed to a date but there is no way she will ever fall in love with you."

"Don't be so sure," I smirked. "Ally may be difficult, but she's still a girl. And every girl eventually falls for this," I said as I motioned to my face. Dallas scoffed, grabbing my bookbag from the floor and tossing it towards me. I caught it quickly and swung my legs off the bed.

"Let's see how your date goes first before we jump to conclusions," Dallas said as he walked out of my room, both of us preparing for another grueling day of school.

~Marino High School~

I stepped in through the double doors of the classic cream colored walls of my high school. As soon as my feet made it through the doorway, everyone's eyes were focused on me. The loud conversations that filled the halls slowly decreased to murmurs as every person waited for me to make a move. I smirked, casually scanning the heads around the halls. I walked further into the school, people moving out of my way as I passed by. The girls stuck out their chests and flipped their hair, not so descreetly trying to get my attention. I noticed them from my peripheral vision but walked on past, mainly because I've dated most of these girls before. And I only have two rules when dating girls, never date the same girl twice, and never ever fall in love.

No exceptions.

I strided through the halls, drawing everyone's attention, when I finally saw her. She stood at her locker, her back towards me, and her face buried in a book. Her friend, who I now know as Trish, stood infront of her with her eyes wide as she saw me. I smirked as I strolled up to Ally who still hadn't looked up. The halls were silent now, everyone knew what was going on, and their mouths were shut not daring to miss a second of this. This was a custom that they have all become used to. Each week they wait in high anticipation to see who would be my next target.

As I walk up to Ally, the entire school watches, fully aware that she is the one I'm after this week. I stand directly behind her, peering over her shoulder to see her choice of reading material this time. The girls in the hall watch dumbfounded as to why it was her instead of them. The guys in the hall watch eagerly, mentally taking notes of what to do. Trish stares at me, her jaw dropping to the floor. Ally is probably the most oblivious girl I've ever met. How can she be so absorbed into the book that she hasn't noticed the dead silence surrounding her.

I examined the brown leather book she has in her hands and I recognized it to be the same one she carried around with her since elementary school. A yellow, worn out, pencil was gripped tightly in her right hand as she scribbled furiously on the page. She paused as she bit her lip in concentration. I squinted my eyes, trying to read the words only to find that there were no words. The page was completely filled with music notes. The notes neatly filled the pages and there were a few words scribbled into the margins of the pages. I read the notes and quietly hummed the melody, surprising myself at how great it sounded.

My mouth was right by Ally's ear as I hummed her song back to her. Her pencil froze in mid-sentence as she slowly turned her head to look at me, finally noticing my presense. Our faces were extremely close together and I could smell the minty fresh gum on her breath. Her eyes widened as her breath hitched. She squealed as she jumped about five feet in the air, dropping the book in the process. I chuckled as she clumsily slammed headfirst into her locker and knocked some papers off the shelf. Her hand flew to her chest as she calmed down her heavy breathing. I chuckled again as I knelt to the ground. I picked up the papers and her book only to have it swiped from my hand at a unhumanly fast pace.

"Don't touch my book!" she shouted, clutching the small book to her chest. She wrapped her arm around it, protecting it like it was a rare work of art.

"Sorry?" I said as I raised my eyebrows at her odd behavior. I stretched out my arm and handed her the papers that fell to the floor.

She relaxes instantly as she takes the papers from my hand. "It's okay. But this is your first and last warning, touch my book again and I will hurt you," she warned, stabbing my chest with her finger. I laugh at the thought of Ally, who somewhat resembles a rabid squirrel when she's angry, trying to hurt me.

She rolled her eyes at my laughter and placed her stuff back into her locker. "What do you want?" she said with a smile.

"I wanted to let you know that I'll pick you up at six for our date tonight," I smirked as I heard the whispers begin form in the background.

Her grin faltered. "Tonight?" she asked her uneasiness showing.

My smile drops as well at her expression. "Yes tonight. You agreed to go out with me right?" I asked freaking out at the thought of Ally changing her mind. I did not come this far only to take two steps backwards.

"Yea I agreed," she said, "but It's just I'm always so busy and-"

"Go on your date!" Trish shouted from beside us. We both snap our heads to her, forgetting that she was standing their the whole time.

"Trish!" Ally shouted. "You know about the thing," Ally mumbled the last part carefully, not wanting me to hear.

"I'll take care of it," she mumbled back.

"Trish, I don't know. What if something happens?" Ally muttered running a hand through her long hair.

"Trust me," Trish assured her. They both continued talking obviously forgetting that I was still standing their trying to figure out their conversation.

"So..." I said interrupting their arguement. "I'll see you at six."

"I never said ye-" Ally argued.

"She'd love to go!" Trish cut in.

"Great! I'll see you then," I said to Ally who was glaring at Trish in her meanest look possible.

"Alright bye!" Trish said.

"Do I have a say in this?" Ally shouted with an agrravated tone.

"Pick you up at your house!" I said before turning around and walking away.

"I'm only giving you one date!" she shouted after me.

I turned around but continued walking backwards. "I only need one!" I shouted to her. I turned the corner but not before catching the smile that had made it's way onto her face.

~Ally's house: 6:15~

I ran down the block pushing past the people on the street. It seemed as if everyone on the sidewalk had turned into slow snails that stood in my way. When I reached the corner of the sidewalk, I came to a abrupt halt. I took deep, ragged breaths as I wiped the sweat of my forehead. I checked my watch before cursing under my breath. I fixed my jacket and lazily turned the corner of her block. My breathing had gone back to normal and I hoped that it didn't look like I had been running for seven blocks.

I looked up at the house that I assumed was hers. It was your classic home with cracked paint and broken roof tiles. The garden had weeds sprouting from every direction and the grass grew in long blades. It looked like no one had been here to cut the grass for months. I spotted the red pick-up truck in the driveway and smiled, knowing that this was the right house. I pushed open the gate that was hanging on by one hindge and stepped onto the gravel pathway. I walked up to the front porch that creaked with every step I took. I stopped infront of the wooden door that was badly painted red.

"You're late," A voice said from behind me as I was just about to knock on the door. I whirled around and faced Ally. She stood at the bottom of the steps with her arms crossed over her chest. She quirked an eyebrow at me as I looker over her attire. She wore a pair of black jeans that were tucked into her brown combat boots. A large wool sweater covered her body and reached down to the middle of her thighs. The white oversized sweater hung off one shoulder showing the strap of her bra. Her clothes were casual, nothing too fancy and it certainly didn't look like she took a lot of time on it. I would of been offended if the thin strap of her red lacy bra wasn't staring me in the eye.

"You're staring," she stated. I snapped back into reality after hearing that teasing smirk in her voice. I shook my head, how did she manage to turn me on when she was dressed like that?

"Sorry. Are you ready to go?" I asked as I walked down the steps to stand infront of her.

"I _was _ready twenty minutes ago," she retorted. "Now I'm a little tired. I might just go to bed," she fake yawned and went to walk past me to her front door.

"Wait!" I grabbed her arm, pulling her back into place. "You said you would go on a date with me," I whined.

"I never said yes. That was Trish."

"I meant last night on the balcony," I smiled remembering the peaceful exchange we had that night. The way it seemed as if the moon lit up the world just for us and how we completely stopped talking in hushed tones after the first few seconds. It was amazing how it felt like the world around us disappeared. We spoke, dismissing the thoughts of our friends sleeping in the room directly behind us. It was probably the first time I ever listened to a word a girl was saying.

A small smile formed on her face and I knew she was thinking about that moment too. "Fine," she gave in as she turned around and headed towards the gate. I didn't follow her, instead I stood at the same spot admiring her slim body from behind. "Are you coming?" she said turning around to face me. I blinked as her butt was suddenly swiped from my veiw.

"You're not dressed up," I stated as my eyes roamed her body once again.

She scoffed. "Neither are you," she said motioning to my outfit. I looked down at my plain white t-shirt and leather jacket, matched with a pair of dark jeans and sneakers.

"I know. I'm just used to girls dressing up for me," I said shrugging.

She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Oh I'm sorry, do I not live up to your past dates. Should I go get changed just so I could even remotely compare to them?" she said sarcastically.

I chuckled. "No, I kinda like it. I never really did understand why girls would get their hair done and get dressed up to sit in a dark theater anyway," I grimaced.

"You're taking me to a movie theater?" she laughed.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" I asked following her out of her gate.

"Nothing. It's just..." she smirked. "From the way all of the girls at school would talk about you, I just assumed the date would be a bit more...extravagant."

I gasped, putting a hand to my chest in mock offense. "For your information, a movie is a classic first date move. There will be no talking because we will both be watching the movie and the tickets and snacks aren't that expensive. Plus if the date sucks, I can sneak out when the lights are off," I said as we walked beside each other. Our hands brushed occasionally and I pretended not to notice her blush and pull her hand away from me every time.

She threw her head back as she laughed and I wondered how it was possible for her laugh to sound better than any song I have ever heard. I never liked wrinkles, it was a huge turn off for me, but as she laughed and the wrinkles began to form around her mouth, to me she never looked better. "Do you actually leave your date alone in the theater?" she asked still chuckling.

"If necessary," I grinned. She laughed again but this time she bit her lip as she tried to hold it in.

"Well aren't you the perfect gentleman," she laughed. "I wonder what your last girlfriend thought about that."

"I never had a girlfriend," I shrugged.

She dramatically gasped. "You've never had a girlfriend! I am shocked," she mocked. "That is so hard to believe! Who wouldn't want to date someone who buys cheap movie tickets and ditches the girl in the middle of a date? Let's not forget about the stale movie popcorn and the inability to have a civil conversation. You're the whole package! Why aren't you off the market?" she exclaimed her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I guess girls just don't see the romance of sitting in a hard chair in a dark theater," I played along.

"Really? That's surprising! We girls love sticky floors and uncomfortable seats," she said seriously, although I could see the corners of her lips twitching into a grin. I laughed causing her to finally crack a large smile as well. "So what movie are we going to see?" she asked.

"A horror movie!" I grinned doing my best to copy a evil villian's cynical laugh.

Ally groaned. "I hate horror movies!"

"Why? Are you scared?" I teased.

She snickered. "The opposite actually. I think they're boring and predictable. Every horror movie is the same! I only need to watch one horror movie to know what would happen in every other one," she explained. "Besides, the only reason you take girls to see horror movies is because you want to hold them when they get scared."

"Hey! That move is timeless," I shouted in defense.

"Alright. Just don't expect me to be like every other girl and scream when the same monster pops out every five minutes," she giggled.

I laughed as we continued walking in comfortable silence. She swung her arms back and forth as she walked like a dorky toddler. She had a cheerful smile on her face as she looked at the houses we passed. The sun had begun to set, making everything around us glow in bright orange and yellow hues. As beautiful as she looked in the moonlight, she looked even more angelic and sublime in the sunset. The colors created shadows on her skin which made her features gleam and intesify. Suffice to say she looked radiant.

"You're staring again," she grinned not taking her eyes off the space infront of her.

I chuckled digging my hands further into my pockets. "I'm not staring. I'm observing."

"And what did you observe?" she asked looking over at me.

"You're beautiful," I said looking down at her.

She laughed trying to distract me from the blush creeping it's way onto her cheek. "Thanks. I try," she nonchalantly shrugged.

"That's the thing, you don't try! I would kill to see what you look like without make-up on."

"Um...I'm not wearing make-up now," she shyly chuckled.

"Holy crap," I grabbed her face in my hands and turned her to me. I examined her features and found that she was indeed not wearing make-up. Her eyes were pure and her lips were that natural shade of pink. "Wow," I breathed. Her face was so close to mine and her lips were so...alluring. She blinked up at me, her eyes boring into mine. She cleared her throat and tore her face from my hands.

"L-Let's go. We don't want to miss the movie now do we?" she uneasily chuckled running a shaky hand through her hair.

"Um...right. Yeah. Let's get going," I stammered. We resumed walking and we quickly fell into the easy pace we had before. The rest of the walk there was silent and filled with stolen glances from the corners of our eyes. Our hands brushed multiple times and her face flushed red but her hand was never retracted. She kept her hand swinging beside mine with our fingers itching to connect. She spent the walk admiring the scenery around us, I spent the walk admiring the way her face lit up when she saw a dog. I found it harder to remind myself that I was just acting. I shook my head, clearing my mind of any wrong thoughts. Ally may be gorgeous and fun, she may be the best date I've had in a long time, but she is just still a girl. She is just another game and as soon as the seven days are up, I would never have to take another glance in her direction. So I might as well soak in every ounce of her body now.

* * *

**I had originally planned to fit the whole day in one chapter but as I wrote I realized that the chapter would've been seven thousand words, so I decided to stop.**

**I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and please review!**

**xoxo :)**


	6. Day 1: Finding Common Ground

**romancefanficnerd- Thanks so much! But let me know when you find a publishing company that will hire fourteen year olds. :)**

**Ashlee- There are so much better stories on this site, trust me! Just take a look at the stories I've favorited and you'll see how much better writers there are.**

**Raelyn723- Thank you so much! Don't worry I love fangirls. They are my kind of people! :)**

**Lydia Swift- Your review made me laugh out loud. You are awesome!**

**Lalacupcake123- Thanks! I'm glad I changed your mind. I, personally, like AU fanfics because the characters are much more creative and you can really see the depths the writer goes to completely modify the character but still keep some qualities of the tv show.**

**SilentTalker2000- Wow that was a lot of capital letters. :) Well...that's one way to get back at Austin. I'm afraid of clowns soooo...**

**Did you know that you are required to do a disclaimer or else someone can report your story!? UGH! I do not fucking own Austin and Ally dumbasses!**

**Excuse my language...**

* * *

Normally I would've been mad and extremely offended. I would've stormed out and I wouldn't have cared if she slammed her head on the armrest and gotten a concussion. This never happens to me because no girl in the entire planet is quite as messed up and bizarre as she is. Normally I would've walked away and not taken a second glance behind me, but nothing about her is normal. Besides, it's pretty much impossible to be angry when she looks so peaceful when she sleeps.

The movie was almost over and the final scene was playing on the screen. Ally had drifted off somewhere between the part when the swamp guy ate the bridesmaids to when he axed the bestman. Her head fell onto my shoulder and she snuggled into my neck with a content expression on her face. I spent a good portion of the movie watching her sleep and tracing the indents of her face with my finger. Her eyes fluttered a couple times but she never woke up. My finger traced her cheekbones and trailed down to the curve of her upper lip. Her skin was this angelic shade of white and it practically stood out in a dark theater.

I was continuing my minstrations on the edges of her alluring lips when she shifted slightly in her seat. I pulled my finger back onto my lap quickly and watched as she sat upright and examined her surroundings. She looked throughout the theater and at the screen that were beginning to play the credits when she finally turned to look at me. She looked at me, instantly remembering where she was as she sent me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I fell asleep," she said as she rubbed the crusts from her eyes. It is a true mystery as to how she can have bed head and crusty eyes and I still find her very attractive.

I chuckled, "Yeah I noticed."

"You're not mad?" she said cautiously as if she was expecting me to blow up.

I shook my head genuinely surprised to find that I wasn't mad before standing up and dusting the stray popcorn from my lap. I reached out my hand for her which she gladly took. "Let's go get some food," I suggested as I led her out of the theater.

"Where?" she said lagging behind me.

"Melody Diner." She scrunched up her nose as if she just smelled something extremely pungent. "What?" I asked her after noticing her disgusted look.

"Nothing," she unconvincingly shrugged. I gave her a pointed look letting her know that I didn't believe that pathetic performance. She sighed before continuing, "Melody Diner is so expected. Everyone goes there for their first date and it just gets so tiring."

"That's not true!"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Really? So you're telling me that you don't take every girl you've ever asked out to the Melody Diner for your first date?"

I grimaced and she smiled in victory both of us knowing my answer before I even had to say it. "First you fall asleep during the movie and now your critizing my dinner plans. You're really hurting my mojo here," I frowned.

She chuckled, "Mojo? Really? How do you ever get girls to go out with you talking like that?"

"Did you come on this date just to insult me?" I deadpanned.

"That was one of the reasons," she smirked at the horrified look on my face.

I rolled my eyes before dragging her into the diner. "Let's just go eat something. Maybe you'll think of some new insults over a full stomach."

She scoffed. "Oh Austin. Please don't doubt me. I have a whole inventory of insults right up here," she said motioning to her brain. We slid into a booth with her opposite me. I handed her a menu that was stacked on the side of the table. I didn't take one for myself already knowing what I wanted to order. She read the menu and chewed on her bottom lip as she studied it. I smiled as her lip turned white as her teeth held onto it. She peered at me from over the menu and cocked her head to the side.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked self-consciously reaching up to flatten down the nonexistent hairs that were out of place.

I shook my head reaching over to pull down her hand. "I was just-"

"Austin!" a voice shouted from behind me. I groaned instantly recognizing that shrill voice.

"Cassidy..." I said in a stony tone through gritted teeth. She ran up to our booth smacking her hand on the table and leaning closer to me with her back facing Ally. I forced a pleasant smile on my face and turned to face Cassidy. She had leaned so far over the table that her face was inches from mine. "What are you doing here? You never work on Fridays," I asked trying my best to sound polite but I'm pretty sure my glaring and clipped tone gave it away.

Cassidy was the only girl I ever dated who was so oblivious and thick-headed that she didn't understand that I wanted nothing to do with her. I had only dated her for two days and she had already said I love you. The next day at school we had revealed the whole thing and everyone understood that I had only used her. Everyone but Cassidy. She was mad at me for a day, then she came over to my house at midnight telling me that she had forgiven me. I told her I didn't want her forgivness and ever since that day, she has it locked in her skull that I am secretly in love with her. She says that I'm afraid of commitment but she will wait for me until I'm ready. It has taken all of my willpower not to scream at her to get the hell away from me.

"I know!" she said in that same cheery voice not even blinking at my obvious displeasure. "But for some reason you never come in when I am working, so I decided to work every day of the week. Now I get to see you! Isn't that great?" She tilted her chest in my direction, giving me a clear view of her breasts and the button on her uniform she 'accidently' left open.

I inwardly groaned mentally reminding myself to find a new place to take girls. I glanced at Ally who was giggling quietly behind her menu. She obviously wasn't as dense as Cassidy and caught on to my discomfort. Her shoulders moved up and down as covered her mouth with her hand stifling her laughter. I shot her a glare but all she did was purse her lips together trying harder to contain her giggles. I smirked as I glanced between Ally and Cassidy a lightbulb going off in my head. Ally took deep breaths calming her down enough to take notice of the look on my face. Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, putting her hands together in a pleading motion as she mouthed the word _no_ over and over again to me. All I did was smirk and turn to Cassidy who was still leaning over the table staring dreamily at me not even noticing that it had been five minutes and I haven't answered her.

"Well it was nice to see you Cassidy," I smirked ignoring Ally's pleas and frenzied begging from the corner of my eye. "But I would like to spend some time alone with my date, if that's alright?" I said motioning to a very distraught Ally.

Cassidy froze slowly turning her head behind her with an antogonistic expression on her face. She glowered at Ally as if noticing her for the first time who looked visibly uncomfortable. "You guys are on a date?!" she spat venomously.

I sat watching Cassidy shoot daggers into Ally's head as she only looked down suddenly fascinated with the edges of the menu. "How about I let you answer that _cupcake_," I grinned adding the petname at the end just to thoroughly annoy Ally. She took her eyes from the menu to glare at me. I gave her a wink which I knew would sent her over the edge. I knew I was right when I felt a sharp pain on my left foot. I squealed as I looked at Ally's victorious face after her heel from her boot came in contact with my foot.

"Are you guys dating?!" Cassidy viciously shouted at Ally. Ally turned to look at her meekly and tried to muster up a smile.

"Guilty," she squeaked as she tried to cover up her uneasiness with a few dishearted chuckles.

Cassidy's eyes narrowed at Ally and she looked more malicious than before, if that was possible. "What does that even mean!?" she shouted lethally at Ally who sunk further into the seat cushions.

"Cassidy," I cut in as I watched Ally noticeably shrink at Cassidy's hostile glare. "Ally and I are on a date so leave," I said slightly harshly. I would have felt bad if the circumstances were different. But this was Cassidy, and the only way to make her understand things were to say it directly.

"Fine," she huffed bitterly. "I'll just...go get your food," she gritted at us. With one last dirty look shot Ally's way, she stormed off and headed for the kitchen.

"We never ordered," I mumbled as we both looked after Cassidy who had disappeared into the kitchen. Loud noises and rattling pans suddenly filled the diner. Everyone turned their head towards the kitchen where there was ear-splitting screaming and pans crashing against the floor.

"You know what, I'm not that hungry anymore," Ally said grimly as she folded up the menu and put it away.

I chuckled, "What? You don't like posion in your burger?"

She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm as she stood up and headed for the door. "Maybe I'll get the posion, but you'll probably get the love potion," she teased.

I stood up briskly and followed behind her. "You're right. Let's get outta here," I pushed the door open for her and practically pushed her out of the door.

"Where are we going now?" she asked as we walked beside each other across Miami Mall. I shrugged just as we passed a record store. I smiled thinking about all the times I used to go there when I was a kid. It was like my second home, it was the first place I would go to when I came in the mall. I haven't been here that often anymore.

"Austin?" Ally asked me. I turned to her just realizing that I had stopped walking and was standing outside the store.

"Do you like music?" I asksed her impulsively. She grinned and eagerly nodded her head. I sighed suddenly remembering she was a girl, and the only music she'd listen to were sung by guys with six packs. "I'm not talking about the auto-tunned crap that most artists use today. I'm talking about real music."

She looked at me, rather confused before smirking again. "Does that mean we won't be listening to Gangnam Style!?" she gasped.

I groaned and rubbed my temples. "Allllly," I whined. "That song is purely auto-tune. That is _not_ real music."

"Then what is real music? Why don't you educate me since you seem to be the music expert," she challenged.

"Oh Ally. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," I warned as I led her into the store. I waved to Benny who sat at the clerks desk. He looked surprised to see me considering I haven't been here in years, but he slowly relaxed and sent me a smile and a nod. "Now, Maroon 5 and Justin Bieber are okay. They have some talent but I much rather pefer the classic rock. One Direction is not bad for an industry so focused on exploiting everything but they will never beat bands like The Rolling Stones or The Who." I held up some of the records of the bands I just named. Ally listened closely with a gleam in her eye that I've never seen before.

"The great thing about this store is that they only have records from classic musicians. You will never find any of the music people listen to today in here," I said as I shifted through some records. I pulled out a pile and held them out to her. "I grew up listening to Nirvana and Red Hot Chili Peppers." She took them from my hands and rifled through them, the gleam never leaving her eyes.

"If you don't like rock," I said as I led her to a different aisle. "You can always get some metal. You can't go wrong with bands like Kiss, Areosmith, or Metallica." I pulled out some records and handed them to Ally who openly accepted them.

"However, my all time favorite would be the legendary Led Zeppelin. He is, in my opinion, the best musician that ever lived," I said as I shuffled through some of his cds. I glanced up at Ally who was grinning widely at me. "And that, Ally, is your lesson on real music."

She smirked and cleared her throat. "The first record I ever listened to were the stones. Although the bands you named were great, I pefer Radiohead and Guns N' Roses. I listen to the occasional Green Day and Pearl Jam but Radiohead will always be my favorite. As for metal bands, I really love Linkin Park and White Zombie. Some people would say I'm obsessed. And I completely agree with you on Led Zeppelin." She pulled out some records and handed them to me, listing off the bands one by one. Her eyes twinkled and brightened the more she spoke about music. "Although I love Led Zeppelin, I'd much rather pefer his less popular music. Don't get me wrong, I love _stairway to heaven_ and _celebration day _but my favorites will always be _thank you, you shook me, _and_ I'm gonna crawl."_

I gaped at her, my jaw dropping to the floor. I opened and closed my mouth a few times completely unable to process what just happened. I looked at Ally, in her sweet innocent clothes, with the exception of the red lacy bra strap still teasing me. I couldn't picture her listening to anything but girly music. "You...I...What?" I sputtered still astounded at her knowledge of music.

She grinned crossing her arms over her chest. "What? You thought I was one of those girls who only listen to music sung by hot guys?"

"But-you...and...outside...Gangnam Style!" I voilently sputtered moving my hands around like a lunatic.

She chuckled and glanced at her watch, "Do you think you can make some sense long enough to walk me home?" I gulped and nodded my head not daring to open my mouth. Who knows what nonsense I'll spit out next.

* * *

"You cannot tell me that you think Counting Crows is better than Red Hot Chili Peppers!" I exclaimed as I walked her home.

"I'm not saying they're better! They're just more...versatile," she smiled looking up at me.

I chuckled, "Fine you win this round Dawson, but we both agree that Nirvana is better than Kiss right?"

"Oh totally!" she agreed wholeheartedly. I laughed as a comfortable silence washed over us and we both smiled at each other.

"I just don't get it," I said to her as we turned the corner making our way onto her street.

"Get what?" she asked.

"How do is it possible that you know music?"

She laughed, "Is it that hard to believe that I love music?"

"Yeah it is!" I laughed along with her. "It's not just that. What surprised me was that you named some of my favorite bands."

"It's not that strange," she shrugged opening the gate to her house.

"You also named my three favorite Led Zeppelin songs perfectly."

"Okay that is highly coincidental," she chuckled.

"It's creepy," I joked. We reached her front door and she turned around to face me.

"So...this is it," she chuckled. I nodded my head and stepped closer to her. I knew what would happen next, it was the same thing I did on every date. The one thing that made sure that the girl would be wrapped around my finger. I looked at Ally and grinned at the way the wind gently pushed all of her hair around her face. I wanted to kiss her right there. I wanted to grab her and feel her lips on mine. It was a feeling I rarely got on dates. I usually kissed girls because I had to, never because I wanted to. I shook my head, blaming these feelings on 16-year-old hormones and that stupid red bra.

I took another step towards her so that we were only inches apart. I smiled down at her and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. My hand stayed on her cheek, brushing my thumb across it lightly. Ally looked up at me with an indecipherable emotion in her eyes. I used the hand that was on her cheek to lift up her head slowly. I glanced down at her lips before slowly leaning in. Her eyes fluttered closed and I felt my eyes doing the same. I was so close that I could feel the heat radiating off her lips.

"Woah!" she blurted holding a hand infront of my lips. My eyes snapped open and I pulled away extremely confused. "W-What are you doing?" she stammered pushing me backwards with the hand that was pressing on my lips.

"Um...kissing you goodnight?" I asked as I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. I stared at her quizzingly. No one had ever refused to kiss me. It just didn't make sense. Nothing about this girl made any sense.

"Seriously?" she laughed loudly throwing her head back. I know I should be offended but...her laugh. Stupid hormones.

"This date was no where near good enough to get you a kiss," she laughed again.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Really? You sounded like you had fun."

"The movie made me fall asleep and I was harrassed by your crazy ex. The highlight of the night was shifting through music at a record store," she scoffed.

"Okay fine!" I agreed. "Then what does this date get me?"

She pulled in her eyebrows as she thought about it. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a set of keys before unlocking the door to her house. She forcefully pushed open the door revealing a dark empty house behind her. She paused halfway stepping through the doorframe when she turned around, with an unmistakable smile on her face.

"A second date," she grinned before fully stepping through and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**I do not own any of the artists I named in this story. How cool would it be if I owned Led Zeppelin though?! I DID NOT proof read so I am so sorry if there is any errors. My mom is yelling at me right now and I am typing really fast. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please review because I'm almost up to one hundred and I never got this many reviews for any of my stories so I'm freaking out! I love all of you guys so much. It's scary how much I love you. Seriously.**

**Thanks so much! You are awesome. :) **

**xoxo**


	7. Day 2: The Second First Date

**Lady16- You're my hundredth review! You probably don't care because this isn't a contest where the hundredth person gets a prize so...I'm so sorry for not giving you a prize. But your review was important to me. :)**

**KR Blake- I read your comment and I screamed. Literally screamed. I READ YOUR STORIES! I can't believe you liked my story because God Forsaken High School, in my opinion, is the best fanfic ever written. You are basically a goddess with a keyboard and I can't wrap my head around how talented you are. Seriously, it's ridiculous how well you tell a story. And on top of this miracle I'm learning that people on TWITTER like my story too! I logged onto my twitter account which I haven't used in months and read the comments. I spent an hour hyperventilating about that so in total...this has been a pretty productive night.**

**TotodileLove- I am so sorry if I offended you! I really didn't mean to diss psy. I just needed a really popular song right now that Austin wouldn't really like. I am so sorry again. :(**

**PurpleDreamer99- Thank you! I'm not going to be doing a Christmas chapter for this story because the timing won't work. It's late september or early october in this story and Christmas won't really fit in. I will be doing a Christmas two-shot though because it would be insanely rude of me not to give a Christmas gift to all of the wonderful people on this site who like my writing (although I still don't understand why you guys like it). Goodnight! :)**

**Did you know that chapter six had the most reviews I've ever gotten in any of my stories?! I love you guys so much and honestly, I don't know where I would be if I didn't have people encouraging me to write. :)**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or any artists mentioned in the story.**

* * *

Everything looked normal. It was the same rusty lockers with horrible paintjobs. There were the same students surrounding me with the same starstruck stares that I got every day. There were the same conversations and the same classes. There was the same Dallas with his arrogant smirk and stories that never seemed to be funny. There was the same Dez with his mop of red hair and his comments that made me question his sanity. Everything looked normal but nothing felt normal. Something felt empty, like a blank page or a missing lyric. Something that kept everything from feeling whole. Dallas and Dez were having a conversation right infront of me but I didn't hear a word. I saw their lips moving but I heard nothing. My mind wasn't in the right place because she wasn't there.

I peered over Dallas's shoulders praying to see her standing at her locker, chewing on her bottom lip, as she studied for a test she was going to ace easily. But all I saw was the dark blue closed locker. On a normal day she would be the first one here. She would show up before the teachers, but today, she was late. I scanned the hallways desperately looking for some resemblance of her somewhere. I saw Trish standing by her locker looking very lost and alone. She had her phone in her hand, checking it every minute, probably looking for a new message. I pulled my phone from my pocket checking to see if Ally had called me. As I saw that there were no new messages, I scolded myself for even thinking she would've called me before her best friend. But nonetheless, I kept my phone in my hand so I wouldn't miss any incoming calls.

I don't understand why I'm so worried anyways. Ally is just a girl. She should be no different from all my past targets. She _is _no different from my past targets. I sighed running a hand through my tousled hair. She's just a girl, I repeated to myself. She is just a girl with amazing eyes and a laugh that I wanted to listen to everyday. She is just a girl that I enjoyed being with for no reason. She's just a girl that's making me lose my mind just because I haven't seen her yet. Just because I'm worried, it doesn't change the fact that Ally is just a girl. An impossibly beautiful girl.

Oh fuck it! Where the hell is she!?

As I was checking the volume on my phone to make sure it was working properly, I heard the front doors of the school swing open. I lifted up my head and found an extremley frazzled Ally running down the hall to her locker. Her face was grim and looked menacing from all the bags under her eyes. Her bookbag was halfway open and the papers in her hands were slowly slipping from her grip. Her hair flipped around the side of her face as she ran, finally reaching her locker. I smiled, not because she seemed irritable but because I finally got to see her. Even if she looked like something you would scrap off your shoe in the middle of the rain.

I turned to Trish who was grinning as well. We locked eyes and we somehow both knew that Ally was in no state to be bombarded with questions. She couldn't handle talking to more than one person at once. Trish's gaze hardened as she closed her locker and began jogging full speed towards Ally. My eyes narrowed at Trish as I hastily pushed past Dallas and ran over to Ally, slamming my hand on her locker as I made sure to get there first. I looked up at Trish who glared at me and let out a huff before stomping down the hall in the opposite direction. I smirked before turning down to face the disgruntled girl infront of me.

"Hey Ally!" I grinned probably a little too cheery for her right now.

"Hi," she deadpanned as she proceeded to scowl at no one in particular.

"Bad morning?" I suggested with a half-hearted laugh.

"Something like that," she mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Um...Austin?"

"Hm?"

"I can't open my locker with your hand pressing against it," she said as she motioned to my hand that was leaning against her locker.

"Oh! Sorry," I apologized as I dropped my hand to my side. She smiled at me as she opened her locker and flung her books inside with a loud grunt of annoyance. "So are you okay?" I asked.

She sighed turning to her side so she could face me. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just one of those days, I guess. I'm sorry. I know I probably don't look the best right now," she muttered as she tried to comb out her tangled locks with her fingers. I smiled reaching over to grab her hands. She looked up at me, confusion stretching across her face.

"You look fine. Beautiful in fact," I complemented, putting her hands down to her sides.

"You're such a liar," she scoffed.

"No I'm not," I denied. She gave me a pointed look and rolled her eyes disbelievingly. I sighed, "Okay fine. I lie occasionally. But this time I'm not."

"Yes you are! I look like a troll right now," she said motioning to her hair.

"You look beautiful," I said surprising myself at how much I meant it. "You'd look beautiful even if you were dragged in mud for an hour. Because you," I stopped to boop her on the nose, "have something called real beauty."

"Real beauty?" she repeated quirking and eyebrow up at me.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Some people think they're beautiful because they cake a mountain loud of make-up on their face. Others think they have real beauty so they walk around acting like the entire world adores them. But you, you have real beauty. You are beautiful not beacause of the way you look or the way you act, just because you're you. And that's more than enough."

She stared up at me, her mouth slightly agape. "Um," she coughed, clearing her throat and tearing her eyes away from mine. "S-So did you need something or?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll pick you up at six for our second first date," I smirked.

"Six?" she faltered looking at the ground. "Can we push that back a bit? Maybe seven?"

I frowned, "Um, okay? May I ask why?"

"I-I just have some...some stuff I need to do," she stuttered averting her eyes to the floor again.

"Okay," I said as my eyebrows knitted together. "Make sure you dress nice this time though."

"Because I wasn't dressed nicely on our first date?" she glared at me.

"You said it," I smiled. "This time you have to wear a dress. Preferably nothing with bows," I said gesturing to her skirt with a giant bow tied in the back.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll make sure I match up to the dress code."

I grinned choosing to ignore her obvious sarcasm. "See you tonight!" I said as I walked away from her.

~Ally's House: 6:50~

I was early. I made sure of that. This date needed to be a lot better than the first one and I was not going to start it off with me being late. I stepped up to her door for the second time and raised my hand to knock. I stopped with my hand midair and turned around, checking to see if anybody was going to sneak up on me again. I smiled, seeing only the unorganized front yard behind me, and proceeded to knock on the door. My knuckles hit the door and I quickly stepped back fixing my blazer before the door opened again. A few seconds later the door swung open and Ally stepped out. I wasn't sure what I would be expecting. Maybe a innocent girly dress covered in floral prints. But I certainly wasn't expecting drool to seep through my lips as she stepped onto the porch.

Her hair was curled and she let it flow over her shoulders on both sides. She had put on a scarce amount of make-up. It wasn't too much, it was just enough to highlight her natural beauty. She wore a black cocktail dress that hugged curves that I didn't even know existed. The dress reached down to mid-thigh and swung loosely around her milky white legs. The top of the dress was entirely lace and cradled her chest and waist tightly. The bottom half flaired out a tiny bit starting from her hips just so it wasn't squeezing her legs together. And across the sweetheart neckline was a red ribbon tied into a bow just above her left breast.

I smirked after gathering my jaw up from the ground. "Did you do that just because I said not to?" I asked pointing to the small bow on her dress.

"Yup!" she said popping the p and skipping down the steps to where I was.

"Do you live just to push my buttons?" I asked faking annoyment.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," she playfully smirked. I rolled my eyes to hide the fact that she was very right.

"Let's go," I said leading her to my car which was parking in front of her yard. She walked forward but I subtly quickened my pace just so I could reach the car before her and open the door. I grasped the handle and pulled the door open for her. She looked up at me with wide astonished eyes as if being a gentleman was so outlandish for me. She mumbled a flustered thank you before slipping into the seat. I jogged over to the other side and got in the car. I pulled onto the road and a minute of silence passed, just as I decided to turn on the radio to get rid of the eerie silence, Ally spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked glancing out the window to try to determine our surroundings.

"At first I was going to surprise you, but you don't seem like the type of girl who likes surprises considering you shriek every time I sneak up on you."

"Smart boy," Ally muttered interupting me for a second.

"So I decided to just tell you," I smiled pausing to build up the anticipation in Ally. She raised an eyebrow at me urging me to continue. "We're going to a museum!" I shouted.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she stared at me not sure whether to be confused or offended. "Austin...just because I get good grades in school, it doesn't mean I want to be surrounded with learning all of the time."

"I know! Besides I think if I took you to a history or science museum I would've stabbed myself with a fork before the evening was over. This is a art museum. They have this new music exhibit opening tonight!" I smiled gripping the steering wheel tighter as my excitement took over. "It's so cool! I looked online and they even have the entire Elvis Presley guitar collection."

Ally smiled at me, her eyes twinkling in elation as well. "Good because if you took me to a science museum I would've handed you the fork."

I chuckled pulling into the parking lot of the giant building that was lit up with bright lights just for this event. She stepped out of the car, not bothering to wait for me. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at the building in front of us. The large gold doors were decorated with intricate designs and sparkling lights. People were already beginning to enter, some of the couples were much older than us, but others looked around the same age. I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her up to the door way as her wide unblinking eyes surveyed the area.

"How did you even afford this?! It must have cost a fortune!" she gasped as we entered the building. The high ceilings seemed to stretch for miles and it created a large dome resembling the Pantheon in Rome.

"My parents sold a matress to the owner of this place and I guess he was satisfied so he sent over two tickets," I shrugged.

"Your parents just let you have the tickets!"

"They never liked music that much," I said coldly trying to play it off like nonchalance.

"Oh," she said quietly hearing the ice in my voice. "Let's go see more," she said cheerily trying to change the subject. She grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the room.

We spent the past hour running around like little children squealing over some of the things we saw. I screamed when I saw the famous black and white guitar signed by Led Zepplin hanging on the display case. In my opinion it was a very manly scream but Ally claimed that I sounded like a teenage girl at a Justin Bieber concert. I would've spent the entire evening standing there gaping at the guitar if Ally hadn't pulled me away to see The Rolling Stones record archive. After that moment I don't really remember the other exhibits we saw because the rest of my night were filled with images of Ally.

As Ally ogled at the many masterpieces we saw, I studied the way her expression would change whenever we passed something incredible. Her cheeks turned red as her smile became bigger and she glowed with an indescribable radiance. The look on her face was transcendent and it was as if a fire inside of her ignited and she became iridescent. She was this pasionate majestic person that became so different from the person I saw at school. This Ally made the girl at school seem like a fictional character. It was as if the shy timid girl was from an alternate universe and this Ally, the one who was enchanted by music, was the real her. And in that moment the people we were in reality didn't matter. The cautious girl and obnoxious boy were gone and we were just us. It didn't matter who we were in reality because right now we were in a fantasy where the past didn't matter and we could be ourselves. I liked the real Ally. More than I should.

"Isn't this amazing?" Ally asked drawing me back to the moment.

"Huh? Oh yeah the guitars are great," I spit out the most rational thought in my head.

"Austin? We were looking at the guitars twenty minutes ago. Is everything okay?" she asked truly worried.

"I'm fine," I said glancing down at my watch. "We have to go."

"What?" she pouted gripping onto me keeping me in place.

"Come on," I chuckled pulling her so we were walking side by side.

"Where are we going?" she stumbled as she ran to catch up with me. My grip on her hand tightened as I dragged her through the crowd. I led the way hearing her heels clicking behind me as we walked.

"It's a surprise," I shouted over my shoulder. I heard her groan and I smirked silently to myself.

"You know I hate surprises!" she complained from behind me.

"You'll like this one. I promise," I smiled again. I heard her mumble some words that I'd rather not repeat and finally she held onto my hand tighter and willingly followed behind me at a steady pace. I tried to ignore the way her nimble fingers caressed my hand and how her abnormally small hand fit perfectly in mine. I tried to ignore the slight shocks that shot up my arm and how deep down I knew I was treading on a very thin line between acting and real emotions. The only thing I needed to focus on was getting through the crowd of people without losing petite girl behind me.

* * *

**Honestly, I'm not happy with this chapter. I just felt like I owed you guys an update. I'm sorry if you don't like it because I'm not too happy with it either. I'm sorry if it was disappointing but winter break started so I have time to focus and I'll make the next chapter a hundred times better...I hope. :)**

**Please review! Thanks.**

**xoxo**


	8. Day 2: Rooftops

**Fyerflys- Thanks! I can't believe she reviewed either! KR Blake is a huge reason why I began writing on this site. She is perfection in my opinion.**

**Guest- My twitter is on my profile. Some people call it creepy, I call it flattering. Thank you so much for your review. I don't believe that I have people on twitter that actually talk about me because those are for extremely talented writers like Wonderstruck-ambition, ExtremeSaucicity, Tessie13, or yourself (yes I know who you are, even though you reviewed as a guest). I don't think I will ever be as good as them or even be put in the same category as them. It blows my mind that people like me and I am so glad you do. Please tell the twitter people not to break their keyboards, I'm really not worth it! :D **

**heyitsme517- Thanks for your review. I really appreciate that you took some time to make me fangirl like crazy. I still don't believe I have people on twitter that like me. That idea is so far-fetched that I still have not been able to comprehend it. I'm really glad you reviewed because All These Cinderella Stories was the first fanfic I ever read. I love you! :)**

**Shana- Thank you! I'm glad you liked and understand his character because I was trying really hard to make it seem like Austin wasn't a bad person, just slightly misunderstood.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

"Come on, Ally," I shouted gripping onto her hand tighter as I led her through the crowd. "We're going to miss it!"

"Miss what?" she shrieked as she stumbled over her heels and a few waiters along the way.

I stopped abruptly, feeling her collide into my back. I turned around grinning to find a very unpleasant smile plastered on her face. She blinked rapidly up at me clearly trying to figure out my beaming smile. I looked around us to see if anyone was looking before pushing open the door to the staircase and leading her through it.

"Austin!" she complained as I pulled her up a flight of stairs. "Are we allowed to be up here?"

I stopped again turning around to face her. I smirked leaning closer to her so my mouth was right by her ear. "Nope. So you should probably stop shouting," I whispered hoarsely in her ear. I smirked as I felt a shiver trail throughout her body. She snapped out of it fairly quickly and pulled away just to slap me across the chest.

"Austin! If we get arrested I'm going to kill you," she muttered as she glared at me.

"Yeah, make sure you mention that to the police," I arrogantly grinned which only deepened the frown that was spreading across her face. I squeezed her hand silently asking her to trust me and when she gave me that small barely noticable nod, I led her up the stairs. Once I reached the door leading to the roof I let go of her hand to heave the door open with some force. The howling winds hit us instantly and with another squeeze of her hand that I grabbed onto once again, I took her outside. She looked around at the plain gray rooftop before turning to me curiously.

"Come on. It's about to start," I said leading her to the edge.

"What is?" she said following me not so reluctantly anymore.

"The sunset," I grinned as we looked over the edge at the yellow sky with traces of orange and red peeking out from the horizon. The sky was a mass of colors with tints of gold mixed in there. Her chocolate eyes grew wide and I saw the gold reflecting through her bright orbs. She leaned over the edge as she took in the view where no picture could ever measure up. The blazing streaks of colors floated around us as the sky slowly turned to illuminated shades of blue and purple.

"This is..." she trailed off too enchanted to continue.

"I know," I breathed watching the small wisps of her hair get carried by the light breeze. "This is the second best place in Miami to watch the sunset."

She finally tore her eyes away from the sky to look at me. "The second best?" she asked.

I smirked at her obviously intrigued expression. "If you think this is amazing, you should see the other place. It looks like an explosion of colors that not even the best artists in the world can paint," I described as I watched the fascination in her eyes double.

"Where is it?" she asked eagerly stepping closer to me.

I tapped my chin pretending to think. "I'm not sure if I should tell you. This place is really special."

"Austin!" she whined, her nose scrunching up as she pleaded me. I smiled as I shook my head at her. "You're really not going to tell me?"

"Correct."

"Fine. I didn't really want to know anyway," she firmly stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared straight foward. I chuckled watching as she peeked at me from the corner of her eye. "Just tell me!" she shouted, giving in to her temptations, her arms drooping defeatedly at her sides.

"Not going to happen," I smirked.

She sighed finally giving up but not without one last pout. We both turned our heads to the majestic view but I quickly found something better to look at than the vivid changes of color. I turned to Ally who was still staring dreamily at the colors painted across the sky. I watched her. I found I've been doing that a lot lately. Not staring. Just watching and taking mental notes. I saw how she had to slightly tippy toe to be able to lean fully over the edge of the roof. I noticed how there were still bags under her eyes although she tried to cover it with make-up. I saw how her lips were slightly parted as she stared ahead. I noted the small scar just under her elbow, probably from an accident as a kid. I also took notice of the hair raising up on her arms and the goosebumps forming on her skin. I quickly shook off my jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She looked down at the jacket before turning over to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked reaching to take off the jacket. My hand covered hers, gently stopping her actions.

"You looked cold," I said refixing the blazer so it covered her fully.

She smirked up at me. "Tell me, do you get all of your dating tips from cliche romantic comedys?" she sarcastically asked.

"Fine, if you don't want the blazer..." I teased reaching over to take it back.

Her hands reached up as she put her arms through the sleeves and wrapped the jacket tighter around her body. "I never said I didn't want it," she mumbled, grabbing the lapels of the blazer and hugging the jacket close to her chest.

I smirked, pulling my hands back as I silently admired how the jacket almost covered the length of her dress and completely covered her hands. I turned back to the already darkened sky and sucked in a lungful of fresh air. "Hey look a shooting star!" I enthusiastically shouted, leaning closer to Ally so our hips were touching. I furiously motioned to a small part of the sky where a flashing dot lay.

"Austin?" she chuckled a bit incredulously. "That's an airplane." We both looked at the blinking dot in the sky that began to flash in red and green colors. As the dot moved I vaguely made out the white wings of an airplane.

I frowned. "Way to ruin the moment," I pouted looking up at the almost-but-not-really shooting star in the sky.

"There wasn't a moment to ruin. It's an airplane," she levelly stated, raising her eyebrows at my upset expression.

"Can we please just listen to the wise words of B.O.B.? _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_" I sang to her.

She chuckled. "Alright, fine. Make a wish." A beat passed as we both shut our eyes making a wish on an airplane. "What did you wish for?" she asked.

I opened my eyes looking over at her. "I wished for a kiss from you tonight," I smirked. "What about you?"

"If I tell you it won't come true," Ally smiled a tint of laughter shining from her eyes.

I sputtered tempestuously at her. "B-But I told you mine!" I reminded her.

"That just means it won't come true," she said with a melodic tilt to her voice.

"That's just cruel," I whined. She chuckled as we fell into a comfortable silence. The wind whistled as it ripped through air and a small smile formed on Ally's face. She closed her eyes and she leaned over the edge a little more. To a normal person, they wouldn't have noticed the slight position change, but I saw the way she had to lift up her heels to be able to lean that far over. She gripped the edge tightly but her eyes are still closed and a small peaceful smile stays on her face. Her lips formed a miniscule, barely noticable hole as a breeze brushed past her. I don't think her mouth was ever fully closed, unless she's annoyed or angry.

Our bodies are still pressed against each other, with our hips, arms, and legs touching. I leaned over to her so my mouth was directly by her ear. I paused for a moment as the smell of her invaded my nostrils. She smelled like vanilla and pickles. A combination that really shouldn't work, but surprisingly does.

"How cheesy would it be if I asked you to dance?" I breathed by her ear, breaking the silence that was ensued between us. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at me through her half-lidded eyes.

"How cheesy would it be if I said there was no music?" she whispered. I felt her breath blow softly against my face and my eyes involuntarily fall shut for a second. I pull away just so my face isn't right by hers as my eyes open again. I reached my hand out for her which she slowly takes into her small palm. I softly pull her away from the ledge and lead her to the middle of the roof. I felt her body tense as I wrap my other arm around her waist.

"I can't dance," she muttered, looking down at her feet, her face looking very much like a ashamed child. I chuckled pulling her closer to me which gave her no choice but to look up at me with a startled gasp. My arm is protectively wrapped around her waist, effciently pressing her body against mine.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, my voice becoming slightly muffled by her hair. There's silence as I waited for her to answer. A small part of me is wishing she would say no just so I didn't have to feel the overwhelming guilt that was already making it's way throughout my body.

"Yes," she finally said accompanied with a small nod of her head.

I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut willing the guilt to go away. She's just a girl I repeated again in my head. That one line had become a motto that I was forcing myself to live by. I didn't understand when this became so hard, when I found myself forgetting why I was doing this in the first place. "Then just follow my lead," I instructed, moving my feet in a slow rhythm.

"Fine, but if I damage any body parts during this cheesy romantic gesture, don't say I didn't warn you," she sighed. She placed one arm at the back of my neck, holding herself up, while the other still gripped my hand. I smiled as she clumsily tried to follow my actions. Her feet stepped all over the place and she stepped on herself on more than one occasion.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you looked like you got run over by truck this morning?" I asked her the question that has probably been bothering me the entire night.

"Thanks, Austin," she said glaring up at me.

"You're welcome," I sarcastically grinned earning a roll of her eyes from Ally. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Hey look! I'm getting the hang of this!" Ally exclaimed, cleverly avoiding the question. I glanced down at our feet which were now moving in a much more smooth rhythm. She grinned up at me, clearly pleased with the fact that she hasn't injured herself for a while.

I let the previous topic drop for now, too busy grinning at Ally's accomplished features to remember anything. "I told you," I mocked.

"Fine. You were right. Would you like an award for that?" she bit back, letting a teasing smile play on her lips anyway.

"No, but I would like a kiss," I said teasingly but we both knew that I was deadly serious.

She looked up at me her eyes locking with mine. I felt her hand slowly slip from my grip and both her arms hooked loosely around my neck. She slowly lifted herself up so we were at eye level. My arm snaked around her waist, holding her up against me, as I watched her eyes flicker to my lips. My eyes did the same as I moved my gaze down to her pink, plump lips. Her lips looked lustrous due to the light amount of lip gloss that covered her lips. I had decided to blame my next inappropriate thoughts on those wonderfully glossy lips and those criminally smooth bare legs. My eyes met hers again after a long moment of fawning over just her lips. I leaned in slowly as I tilted my head to the side. I didn't have to lean far, considering we weren't too much apart in the beginning, until my nose brushed hers. Her shallow breath blew in my face as I began to lean further in.

"Nope," she breathed, just as my lips were about to touch hers. The airy word blew across my lips, teasing me at how close we were. I froze, staring at her to see if she was joking. She pulled her face away from mine with her arms still draped around my neck.

"What?" I incredulously asked. I looked over her smirking features, praying for any evidence of a joke.

"You're not kissing me," she stated, the smile on her face telling me that she was enjoying this way too much.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked in disbelief.

She shrugged, still supporting that victorious smile. "Don't blame me. You were the one who told me your wish."

"You were serious!" I moaned, dropping my head in defeat.

"I never joke about wishes. Especially those made on fictitious shooting stars," she said seriously but the twinkle in her eye gave away her sarcasm.

"You know this never happens to me, right? I never get turned down for a kiss. Especially two nights in a row," I muttered. "I'm Austin Moon! I'm the one that's supposed to turn kisses down." I hung my head in shame as Ally only smirked. I heard a tinkering giggle escape from her lips as I continued to focus on my shoes. Only this time it was to hide a quickly forming smile.

"There's that infamous ego! I've beginning to wonder where it had gone all night," she laughed, making me look up at her face.

"You're really strange," I said with a smile. "No one ever turns me down two days in a row."

She smiled, dropping her hands from my neck and lazily stepping out from my unwilling arms. "Maybe you'll get lucky the next day. After all, third times the charm."

"So does this mean I'm taking you out again tomorrow?" I asked, trying not to sound to eager.

She shrugged, turning away from me, making her way to the exit. "Don't think I forgot about that place with the best view of the sunset," she called over her shoulder.

I grinned, hearing the playful smirk in her voice. Taking advantage of her back to me, I excitedly fist pumped the air and did a small victory dance before running to catch up with her. I ran next to her side and nonchalantly grabbed her hand in mine. I felt her look over at me but I continued to stare ahead, pretending that I didn't feel the warmth her small hand gave off. I had a content smile on my face as we snuck back into the party and as I drove her home. I watched from the drivers seat as she walking into house but not before stopping to give me a small wave. I grinned, gazing out the window for a little bit before finally pulling into the road.

I thought over the events of tonight with a large smile on my face. I ignored the guilty feeling and the annoying continuous pestering of that small thing called my conscience in the back of my mind. The only thing I was going to focus on for the rest of the night was Ally. And maybe her legs too.

* * *

**Happy 2013! Please review! Thank you so much.**

**xoxo :)**


	9. Day 3: Letting Her In

**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx- Thank you! I guess youre just going to have to read and find out. ;)**

**KR Blake- Because Kelsie! Because! You know I can't give away any spoilers. :) You'll find out all about Ally in a couple chapters. Don't worry, the answers will come sooner than you think. ;) Your stories give me so many feels everytime I read them, so I guess this makes us even. You know what's also extremely not fair? How goddamn talented you are...I swear you are not human. You are a mutant alien sent to earth to make us die from your talent. It's the only logic I can come up with.**

**cupcake291- Thanks! I'm so glad you thought so. To be honest, I was having a ton of trouble piecing the dialogue together and make it clever. I'm glad it turned out pretty well. :)**

**VeVe2491- Thank you! I try to update every week because I am so impatient, so I know how you guys are feeling. Don't cry! Really! I'm not worth it! :(**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Every person has those moments. Those moments when their thoughts get clouded and the line between right and wrong gets way to blurry to see. Those moments when you do something even when you know you'll regret it later. To most people, moments like these happen while they are extremely intoxicated or high. Then there are the very few unlucky idiots, like me, who have these moments while they are very much awake and aware. It is possibly the most annoying feeling in the world, when you know things aren't going to end well, and yet you continue to do these excessively stupid things.

Seriously, would someone slap some sense into me?

Almost every part on me was screaming to turn around; telling me it's not too late to go home and forget about tonight. But then another part of me, the annoying and stubborn part, was pulling up in front of her house and pressing my palm against the horn with a stupid goofy grin on my face. I saw the door open and she stepped out. She grinned and waved at me and I immediately forgot about those other parts, telling me that this was a bad idea. I forgot that I should have been hanging out with Dallas today. I forgot that I was about to show the only place in the world that was completely mine to a girl I've only known for a few days. I forgot that I was breaking so many of my dating rules by just sitting in front of her house. I forgot about all my practical thoughts and only focused on the cheerful girl bounding down the steps in her bright yellow skirt.

She pulled open the door to the passenger side and slipped in, eagerly slamming the door. I smirked at her overly happy attitude. "Ready?" I asked, already putting the car into drive.

She smiled, wiping my mind of any sensible thoughts. "Ready!" she chirped, bouncing slightly in her seat.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," she deadpanned, although I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Would you just come on," I groaned as I dragged her by the hand once again. My foot snapped small twigs as we walked through the less populated area of the beach.

"I don't understand why we couldn't go through the entrance like normal people," she groaned, pushing a branch out of her way for it to only snap back moments later.

"Now where's the fun in being normal?" I teased, earning another groan and a slap on the back from Ally.

"You're not about to drag me into doing something illegal again, are you?"

I stopped, turning around to face her. "I'm not doing anything illegal," I promised as I resumed walking. "I think," I added quietly under my breath.

"What was that?" Ally shouted, gripping onto my hand even tighter.

"Would you look at that! We're here," I chuckled uneasily, slowly wrenching my hand from her death grip. She glared at me before turning to the structure in front of us. Her eyes turned curious as she looked back over at me.

"A treehouse?" she asked unimpressed. I looked up at the old, most likely unstable structure, tucked between two large branches of a tree.

"Ladies first," I grinned, guiding her over to the ladder. She sent me and apprehensive look before slowly stepping up onto the ladder.

I followed her up the ladder, taking the steps that was once so familiar to me. When I reached the inside, I saw her, sitting on the ledge with her legs swinging off the side, staring straight ahead. The treehouse was small, not much to be proud of, but the view was different. It was like stepping into another world. My treehouse, unlike normal ones, had three walls. One side held the door and two other walls stretched out from that. The fourth side was gone, revealing the horizon like a giant window. I walked up to Ally, softly sitting beside her. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were transfixed on the view. I don't even think she noticed me sit down.

I looked ahead, watching the landscape I've seen so many times but was still so new. Every time I saw it, it looked different. I inhaled the breeze, enjoying the smell of something real and fresh filling my lungs. I watched the sun beginning to set, the streaks of orange and red setting fire to the clouds. The sharp beams of light peeking from the trees and cutting straight through the old wooden treehouse. The sunset reflected off the water of the beach, creating a surreal image. The vast blue ocean licked the edges of the shore as the soft sounds of waves filled the silence in the air.

"Wow," she breathed, speaking for the first time since I had joined her.

"I know," I sighed, letting my eyes slowly drift closed.

"This is amazing," she whispered quietly, almost afraid that if she spoke too loud the serenity would disappear. "Whose is it?"

"Mine," I said, looking over at her. "My dad and I built it when I was young. At first he told me that only the cool treehouses had three walls, but I eventually learned that it was because he couldn't afford the supplies to finish the fourth wall."

"I like it better this way," Ally smiled, running her hand against the wooden edge.

"Me too," I admitted, looking around the house.

"I bet all your past flings and one-night-stands enjoyed this too," she smirked, shoving me lightly on the arm.

I chuckled, looking at her, my expression suddenly becoming serious. "You're actually the first person I've bought up here."

Her expression softened, her eyes becoming serious. "Why?"

"You're the first person who I knew was going to appreciate it," I shrugged, acting like it was no big deal but we both knew it really was. "Speaking of past flings," I said after a beat had passed. "There's something that has been bothering me."

She cocked her head at me, her eyebrows coming together. "What?"

"You obviously know that I've dated before-"

She scoffed, interrupting me. "That's the understatement of the century."

"Ha. Ha," I deadpanned. "So you know that I've had my share of flings, why did you agree to go out with me?" I asked the question that has been bothering me since she mouthed that legendary yes.

She paused, pressing her mouth together in a tight line. "I don't know," she finally said. She paused again, the gears moving around in her head. "Why did you read the book?"

I blinked in surprise. Well, I was not expecting that. "What?"

"You know, the book I was reading that day at the diner. The one you were so sure you were going to hate. Why did you read it?"

"I-uh...I wanted to see what the big deal was," I shrugged, not seeing her point.

"Exactly. You already had your own stubborn opinion about the book. Even though you didn't read it yet, your mind was set. However you decided to take the chance and read the book to make your own conclusion about it," she explained. "You wanted to make your own opinion. It didn't matter what the cover looked like, or what any of the previous owners said about it. You wanted to see for yourself."

I nodded, beginning to see her point. "So...I'm the book?"

"Yeah. Before I even met you properly, I was pretty sure I was going to hate you. You walked around the halls like you owned them and you looked like nothing could ever bring you down. I heard the rumours and stories about you shared in hushed tones in the girl's bathroom stalls. You were this elusive heartthrob that could never find a girl he liked enough to stay with. All the girls wanted to be that one girl changed you. They all had themselves convinced that they would be different from everyon else. They wanted to be your one exception and they were sure they could change you, make you better," she scoffed as she described practically every girl I've been with.

"I heard all these stories about you and I was pretty sure I hated you. But even though I had all these ideas of what you'd be like, I still took a chance. I guess-" she paused, looking at me with a smile on her face. "-I just wanted to see what the big deal was." She quoted the words I had said minutes ago, bringing a smile to my face as well.

"So are you glad?" I asked.

"Glad about what?"

"Are you glad you took a chance?" I questioned, trying not to make it seem like I cared too much.

She hesitated, biting her lip in that same adorable way. "I'll let you know," she finally said.

I nodded my head, not too pleased with the answer but still accepting it. "So that's the whole reason you agreed to a date?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Well why were you so determined to go on a date with me?" I choked on the air, sputtering furiously, clapping a hand to my chest harshly. Ally looked at me with bemused eyes as one hand reached out to pat me on the back. "Austin?" she timidly chuckled. "Are you okay?"

I coughed, taking deep exaggerated breaths. "Yeah. I'm-I'm cool," I choked, pounding a hand to my chest one last time. She smiled at me, the kind of smile that held a million emotions all at once. The kind of smile that made my breathing shallow. I swallowed the large lump in my throat, my coughs finally coming to an end.

"So why did you ask me out?" she asked, failing to see the danger behind that question.

I coughed once more, clearing my strangely dry throat. "Because I liked you," I said forcing out the first reasonable thought in my head.

"You didn't even know me," she chuckled at my answer.

"But I wanted to," I honestly admitted.

She gave me a genuine smile, pleased with my answer, before looking back out at the waves. She swung her legs back and forth over the edge, looking very much like an innocent child. And in that moment, I could slowly feel my wall deteriorating. My resolve and the secrets I've worked so hard to hide, crumbling down. Her peaceful smile pushed against my mind forcing the secrets to the surface. I could feel them on the tip of my tongue, rotting and decomposing, the rancid taste pushing the words out.

"I used to come here a lot," I said breaking the ensued silence. I felt her look over at me with curious eyes. My gaze was locked on the ocean, refusing to meet her eyes. I don't know why I felt the need to tell her. The look on her face, the look of understanding, made the words flowing out much easier to say. I knew that I didn't need to tell her, but I wanted to. I wanted her to know why I am the way I am. I owe her that much.

"This would be the one place in the world where I could just clear my head. The world didn't exist when I came here. It was the best feeling in the world, especially since my house got a little...toxic,"I said, finding the right word. I looked over at Ally for the first time since I began talking. She looked at me intently, holding on to every word I said."My parents-" I continued."-weren't always there for me. They were always working and sometimes I would go days without ever seeing them. They were rarely ever home and whenever they were, they would always be fighting. The worst parts were after the shouting. They would just sit there in silence, staring at each other and not saying a word. At least when they were shouting you knew what they were thinking. But their silence could mean anything. You never knew what they were really thinking and that was worst than anything. The not knowing."

I cautiously looked over at Ally, fearing the pitying look I have gotten so many times before. She looked at me with the same bright chocolate eyes that I've always loved. It didn't look sad or anywhere near sympathetic. They just looked like Ally; the same sparkling Ally. I gave her a weak smile and she smiled in return.

"Everyday I was scared because I never knew when their next fight could be their last. Somehow they pushed down all their anger and acted like a happy couple in front of the cameras. Everything felt so fake and forced that being in that house just became unbearable. I spent a lot of my time here. When I was here, I had no parents and no problems. This place became my...my-"

"-your safe haven," Ally finished for me, giving me a small compassionate smile.

"Yeah," I said softly. "Exactly."

I stared into her eyes, going over the little details that I've had memorized at this point. She looked back at me as her lambent eyes flickered quickly to my lips. I realized that I was leaning closer to her, although I had no memory of doing so. Her eyes flickered to my lips again but mine stayed locked her hers, watching the light bounce off of her pupils and her eyes visibly darken. Her eyes met mine again and I could see a twinge of fear flash across. She cleared her throat before pulling away from me. I hadn't even realized she leaned so close to my face either. I sighed, watching her once again face the darkened sky. She ran a hand through her hair and her eyes avoided looking anywhere in my direction.

"W-We should get going," I sighed, not bothering to hide the regret and disappointment in my voice.

I stood up and walked over to the ladder leading to the real world. I looked over at Ally who hadn't moved from her position. She sat on the ledge looking down at her lap. Her head was down and she fidgeted with her fingers. I closed my eyes, desperately trying to get rid of the strange sense of defeat that would not leave. I turned to walk out of the door and I fought the urge to look back at her.

"Austin," she said so softly I thought it was my imagination at first. I whirled around facing Ally who was now on her feet and walking towards me. She hastily made her way over to me and stood in front of me.

She grasped my shirt in her nimble hands and lifted herself to meet my eyes. She looked in my eyes giving me a small nod, silently letting me know that she was okay, that it was okay. I leaned down slightly before pausing. I waited for her to pull away, for some unfortunate event to happen that would stop me from going any further. When nothing happened I looked down at her and quickly captured her lips with mine. My mouth lingered on her lips longer than a first kiss should really be, but as she squeezed her fists tighter around my shirt, pulling me closer to her, I figured she wouldn't mind. My teeth grazed her bottom lip, sending a shiver throughout her body. I had to fight back a shiver of my own as one of her hands moved to hook around my neck, lifting herself up even further, and the other crept down my chest slowly. Her delicate fingers trailed down my front at a teasingly slow pace as I finally shivered against her touch, making her grin against my lips.

She, surprisingly, parted her lips first. I followed quickly after, my arms circling her waist as I pressed her body against mine. She pulled away, her lips softly detaching from mine, for a much needed gulp of air. Her hand moved from my neck so that they were both placed flat on my heaving chest. My breath was shaky and ragged as I looked down at Ally. Her face was flushed red and I smirked at her flustered appearance.

"What was that for?" I panted, still unable to breathe evenly. She looked up at me, her breath shallow and a smile plastered on her slightly swollen lips.

"For letting me in."

* * *

**This is my edited version. I found time to proof read because I hate silly grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you guys like it and I apologize to those who read my unedited version. Sorry :(**

**Does this horribly rushed chapter deserve a review? Please? :)**

**xoxo**


	10. Day 4: Her Safe Haven

**I reached over two hundred reviews for this story. TWO HUNDRED! I love you guys so much! I was freaking out and jumping around my house like a psycho. My entire family thought I had finally gone insane. They don't understand my happiness.**

**Raelyn723- Thank you! The 'game' is to get the girl to say I love you before the seven days are over, so if the girl says I love you before the seven days are up than Austin wins. Dallas and Austin did create the game. It wasn't something Austin just decided to wake up and do. For your next question you can use your imagination. It really doesn't matter whether or not it was her first kiss. If you want to think it was, than that's okay. I'd like to think she was hesistant because she's not an idiot. She knows about Austin's reputation and I didn't want to write her as one of those stupid girls that gets fooled so easily. She was smart enough to not kiss him on the first date.**

**Aigoopi- Haha! I'm not sure why no one told you. Maybe it's because my story isn't as popular as some of the other amazing stuff out there. I like to make characters that have the same personalities in the show but not so much where I am basically copying every single detail in an episode. Dallas does come back. Don't worry. :) Right now I kind of just want the seven days to be filled with Auslly fluff. There won't be too much drama which means Dallas doesn't make an appearance until towards the end.**

**KR Blake- The Challenge spoilers for GFHS...seems like a fair trade. You start and I'll reciprocate. :) It wasn't so hard figuring out that you weren't human. You made it so blatantly obvious with your out-of-this-world writing. But think about this: if you kill me, you'll never know what happens at the end of The Challenge. MwahHaHaHa! (That's how you do an evil laugh.) :)**

**Disclaimer: I am on strike...**

* * *

A smile did not leave my face the entire day. Dallas asked me about it during lunch, I told him I was happy about baseball season beginning. Dez cornered me in the locker room, I told him I just bought an new pair of sneakers. Both of these statements were true, but neither of them were the cause of my beaming smile. I turned around, watching her retrieve books from her locker. My grin widened and I thanked god that Dez and Dallas had already gone home for the day.

I continued to stare, my gaze fixed on her. She must have sensed a presence because she looked away from her books to meet my gaze. Her eyes met mine and she gave me a large smile and a timid waggle of her fingers. I traced the curve of her bottom lip with my eyes, my smile stretching until it hurt, as I thought of how less than twenty four hours ago, those lips were pressed against mine. My thoughts flew back to yesterday evening, remembering the heated kisses and the falling on the floor of the tree house with our limbs tangled together. Somewhere during my reminiscing, Ally had shut her locker and walked towards me.

"Are you busy after school?" she asked, her voice snapping my attention.

I grinned down at her. "Nope," I said with a suggestive smirk.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing my hand in hers. "Let's go somewhere," she eagerly grinned. She closed my locker for me, giving me no room for protest.

Not that I was going to anyway.

She began to lead me out the doors of the school, when I pulled her back into place. She looked up at me with curious eyes. "Wait. I have to do something first," I said, a large smirk taking over my features.

Her eyes were still confused as she cocked her head at me. "What?"

I only smirked, removing my hand from hers and quickly grabbing her by her thin waist. I pulled her body against mine, smirking as a startled gasp escaped from Ally's lips. I pulled her upwards, my hand accidently moving up her shirt, touching her bare back, but I made no move to remove it. I ducked my head, pressing my lips against hers. She gasped again, but her hands snaked around my neck anyway. I gently pulled away, a large satisfied smile on my lips.

"I've been wanting to do that _all day_," I breathed, letting go of her. She rolled her eyes again, as if saying _boys will be boys_, and began walking down the hall again. I ran after her, grabbing her hand in mine once again. Her eyes widened in surprise at my action before returing to normal as a small smile graced her lips.

We stepped into the parking lot as we both headed in the directions of our cars. Unfortunately, our cars were on opposite sides of the lot, and with our hands still intertwined, we didn't get very far before the other person pulled us back into place. We snapped our heads towards each other, both of us wearing matching expressions of confusion.

"I'm driving," Ally firmly stated as she jiggled her keys in front of my face.

"No. I'm driving," I said as I pulled her to the direction of my car.

"No," she argued, pulling me back to the spot.

"Yes," I mimicked her tone, steering her in the direction of my car.

"You don't even know where we're going," she fought back as she walked in the opposite direction. I sighed, letting her pull me.

"You could tell me," I suggested.

She only shook her head at me with a devious smirk. "Payback. Austin. Payback."

* * *

The truck pulled up in front of a building I didn't recognize. It was a church, or what looked like the remains of one. The building was completely broken down, with windows hanging off its hindges and pieces of tile falling off the roof. I stepped out of the car after Ally did. She walked ahead, through the large black iron gate that surrounded the church.

"What is this place?" I asked, uneager to follow her into the building that looked like it came out of a horror movie.

She looked at me from over her shoulder, still walking across the courtyard. "My safe haven," she said with a smile.

I swallowed the fear and jogged to catch up with her. I intertwined her hand with mine, quickly feeling reassured, despite the dark gloomy shadows that casted over the courtyard.

Not that I was scared.

The weeds grew tall and branched out in all directions, making the walk to the door seem dreary and endless. We walked up the stone steps until we reached the large wooden door that Ally pushed open with ease. I looked around at the completely empty building and I could almost feel a shiver making its way up my spine.

"Ally?" I timidly asked as a brief thought occured to me.

"Hm?" she answered already making her way down pews of the church.

"You like me right?"

She stopped, turning around to look at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Yeah?" she uneasily answered. "Why?"

"So you're not going to kill me or anything?" I cautiously wondered, taking small baby steps to where she was.

The confusion was gone and annoyance flashed across her face. She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "You think I'm going to kill you?" she incredulously asked.

I scoffed. "Well you did bring me to this really creepy church and you're being suspiciously quiet through all of this," I said while motioning to the dark and gloomy looking interior of the building.

She looked around at the place, spinning around in a full circle, as if everything was so new to her. "Fair point," she agreed as she turned back to face me. "But I'm not going to kill you, dummy. Now come on."

She walked to a side door at the back of the room, motioning for me to follow her before disappearing through the door. I sighed, tentatively following her through the door. Behind the door was a spiral staircase and after a mental debate between reason and curiousity, curiousity won, and I ran up the staircase. I entered what looked like the priest's office. Ally stood by a window when I walked in. She heaved it open all the way before waving her hand to me. I walked up to her, my eyebrows knitting together even tighter.

"Follow me," was all she said before climbing out the window. My jaw dropped and I ran over to the window, ducking my head out of it. I found her easily climbing up the side of the church. The bricks stuck out in the perfect places, giving her a step to climb on. She made her way to the roof with ease, clearly showing signs of doing this before. I looked up at the chipping tiles and the loose bricks. I gulped and with some internal words of encouragement, I pulled myself through the window, grabbing onto the brick. I exhaled before taking careful steps to the roof.

"Crazy wall climber," I mumbled inbetween heavy breaths. When I reached the top, Ally had already situated herself on the edge, her legs tucked into her stomach and her arms wrapped around her knees. I smiled, joining her in that same position.

"Why here?" I asked, already knowing she would tell me.

She looked at me, a faraway look on her face. "This is where my parents got married."

I didn't say anything. I knew she wasn't done and I would wait until she was ready.

"This is also where they met," she continued, a distant look on her face. "They were ten years old. My grandparents brought them here on a Sunday. My dad told me how bored he was. He said the room was filled with people dressed in dull and dreary colors. It was all dark pastels and boring blacks. Then he saw my mother. There she was, her little ten-year-old self, standing in the middle of the room dressed in all bright vibrant colors. She was dressed head-to-toe in hot pink with the exception of two yellow bows pinned to her hair."

She chuckled, so absorbed into the memory she didn't notice my arm sneaking around her shoulders, pressing her side against mine.

"Even at ten years old my mom was so sassy and outgoing. She was always that one person that stood out in a crowd. She was very independent and whatever everyone else was doing, she did the opposite," Ally smiled, but this one seemed more depressed than her previous ones. "I wish I could be more like her. More brave and confident."

"You don't need to," I said, interupting her. "Besides I like you much better when you're shy and dorky."

She hid her face in the crook of my neck, obviously hiding a blush, but I felt her smile against my skin. "Thank you," she said softly, turning to look up at me. I grinned, pressing my lips to her temple. "My parents-" she began again, "-were so in love. You saw it in their faces everyday how much love they had for each other."

"Wait, you believe in love?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows. It was hard to believe the girl with the steel barrier and snappy comebacks believed in something so juvenile.

"Of course I do!" she stated in a _duh_ tone of voice.

"That's strange," I said my eyebrows coming together further. "You don't seem like the type."

She faced foward again, tearing her gaze away from mine. "That's because I stopped believing love would ever find me," she murmured so softly it could have been mistaken for the whistle of the wind.

I watched her gloomy expression, wishing so badly that I could go back in time to erase the my words. "So when are you going to show off your incredibly charming and ruggedly handsome boyfriend to your parents?" I teased at a desperate attempt to bring the mood back to the way it was before.

The smile was wiped from her face and a dark cloudy look took its place. Her eyes became clouded, the chocolate color turning to a muddy brown. It was a look I had unfortunately seen many times before. It was the same panic-stricken look she had when I saw her on the phone that one time. The same look was on her face when she tried to cancel our first date.

"What's wrong? You look almost as nervous as the night you met Cassidy," I joked but my question was serious.

"I'm not good with confrontation," she defended, her voice coming close to a whine. The clouded look was almost gone and her eyes were swirling back to its beautiful pools of chocolate.

"You had no problem yelling at me the day we met."

"That was different," she shyly said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I was in a bad mood that day."

"Why?" I asked, watching as the darkness shadowed her face as quickly as it had gone. She gave me no answer, only stared hopelessly at her fidgeting fingers. "Was it the same reason you showed up late to school that time? Was it the same reason you and Trish had that weird conversation about our first date?" My voice was getting louder and although I tried to hide it, we both heard the anger behind it. I was getting frustrated with all the secrets and the changing of subjects. I had let this topic drop way too many times and I wasn't backing down again.

"Stop!" she shouted, pressing the palms of her hands against her ears. "Stop asking so many questions!"

"Then try answering some of them!" I shouted at her. The birds, that were resting on the opposite side of the roof, flew away at my increasing volume. I could tell Ally wanted to do the same but I gripped her knee, keeping her in place. "I told you all my secrets yesterday! I told you things I've never told anyone before. I bought you to the one place in the world that made me vulnerable. I trusted you enough to bring you to the one place that was mine and why can't you do the same? Do you not trust me? Damn it Ally! Answer me!" I shouted, finally reaching my breaking point. I've been bothered by this too many times and I've let this go too many times.

Her hands dropped from her ears and she was silent. The kind of silent that made everything feel so empty and broken. The kind of insufferable silence that ate at you until you were completely hollow on the inside. The silence that made all of your thoughts and feelings seem so damn loud.

I scoffed. "So that's it? You're allowed to know my secrets but I'm not allowed to know yours?"

Her face was expressionless as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She was tense and the stoic look on her face told a thousand stories all at once. I continued to watch her, searching for some sort of entrance to this mysterious jigsaw puzzle. I sighed, finding none as usual, a heavy feeling sank down to my stomach as I stood up and walked to the edge leading back downstairs.

"It started seven years ago," she said lowly.

I turned around to face her motionless figure. She never left her previous position, didn't even flinch. She continued to speak, still facing the air in front of her. It didn't even seem like she was talking to me. She seemed to be talking to herself, but didn't care whether or not the world chose to listen. I took quiet steps back to our spot, careful not to disturb her.

"When I was nine, my mom passed away. It was so unexpected. One day I was walking around, feeling like I was the luckiest girl on the entire planet, and the next, I no longer had a mother. My dad took it worse than any of us. He was never quite the same after she passed. He closed himself off and he began to get health issues. He had extremely high blood pressure and constant headaches. But then, a few years ago, things started to get better. He was smiling again and going out more. We all thought that he was finally moving on. But then a year ago," she paused to run a hand down her face. She chewed her bottom lip as if questioning whether or not she should continue.

"A year ago-" she repeated, "-we found out that my dream music school in New York was sending scouts to evaluate my piano recital. MUNY was my dream school and I didn't think I would get in, but a week after that, I got a call from the school. They were offering me a seat. The tuition costs $35,000 per year. I almost turned it down, but my dad insisited. So I went to New York to attend MUNY for sophmore year. For the first few months my dad called me everyday. He would always be there to wish me goodnight and I would hear his voice every morning. But then those calls slowed down so that I only heard from him once a week. Eventually those weekly calls became monthly. I got worried so I tried calling him, but he never answered. I had to resort to calling my other family members, but that was also a dead end. A few days before that school year was over, I hadn't heard from my dad in two months, so I called his doctor."

She swallowed and her eyes were glistening from the tears brimming on her eyelids. "Apparently, my dad was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease in January. His doctor told me he had refused any form of treatment because he couldn't afford it. All the money that he was making, was going to pay for my school." Her words were coming out in choked breaths now and I had to fight the urge to just grab her and hold her. She didn't need to be held, she needed to be heard.

"I came back for summer break and-" she stopped to let out a chocked sob. "Do you know what it's like to have your own father not recognize you?" she cried, turning to face me for the first time since she began talking, her voice growing louder with every word. "Do you know what it's like to walk into your own house and have your father look at you like you were some stranger? It took him five minutes to realize who I was! The house was a complete mess because he couldn't remember where anything was! Do you know what it's like to have to teach your grown father how to use a remote or how to properly say simple words? Do you know what it's like to have to wake up before the sun to make sure your father was still alive? Do you know what it's like to have to completely cut off your social life because you have to spend every second helping a middle-aged man find his way around his own house? You will never know what it's like."

The tears were streaming down her cheeks in an endless waterfall and she made no move to wipe them away. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she shouted at me, probably pouring out all the anger she had been holding in for so long.

"You will never know what it's like. I have to help my father, who is so much older than me, get dressed in the morning. I have to teach him how to hold a fork and do basic things that people learn to do when they're seven. Do you know how scary it is to not know what mood you'll catch him in? You never know whether or not he'll be angry or calm." Her voice was reduced to a whisper now. "You think I didn't tell you because I don't trust you? I didn't tell you because I couldn't. Because the more people that knew, the more real everything became."

She sat with her legs pressed tightly against her chest and her lips pressed together in a tight thin line. Her silent tears were rapidly falling down her face, soaking her shirt and pants. I didn't know what to do or say and I never felt so useless as I did in that moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't-" I began.

"But sorry is going to fix anything," she said cutting me off. "Sorry isn't going to make everything better." Her voice was hoarse and I knew it was from all the crying. She cried so much until her throat burned and her eyes turned red.

I knew there was nothing I could say to her at this point, so I sat there letting her cry. I didn't hold her or try to make her feel better because I knew if she wanted me to, she would've asked for it. She doesn't need to be comforted, she just needed to know that there would be someone by her side when she needed it. When she's done letting out all the captive tears, I will be there, letting her know that it's okay to be vulnerable. I'll remind her that crying doesn't mean you're weak, it means you're human. I'll let her cry until it feels like all of her strength is gone, and I'll be the one holding her up, telling her that it's okay to not have to be strong for once in your life.

She wiped away her tears on her sleeve, but this time, these tears weren't replaced by new ones. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy, but the tears were gone. Ally gave me a weak smile and I took that as a sign to finally wrap my arms around her. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and I smiled wide. My fingers ran through her hair, untangling some of the knots. I twirled her caramel strands around my fingers and paid extra attention to the dyed ends. She lifted her head up to look at me through her glistening eyes, but this time it wasn't the tears that made them glisten, it was the lightheartedness shining through.

"So was that why you were gone for a year?" I asked with an easy smile.

She let out a humorless laugh. "What have you heard?"

"Pregnancy, rehab, jail, space," I counted off my fingers.

"Space?" she incredulously asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Some guy in our debate class had this theory you were abducted by aliens," I said while shrugging.

She laughed, rolling her eyes in amusement. "Wow, has this really become such a popular topic?"

"You'd be surprised how much stories I've heard."

"Well none of those stories are true. I was in New York for school. I dropped out so we could afford to pay for medical treatment," she said, a morose expression flashing across her face. I planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, bringing a smile to her face.

"Thank you," she mumbled quietly. I knitted my eyebrows together at her question. "For not leaving when I cried," she said, answering my silent question.

"I'll never leave when you need me," I whispered in her ear. She gave me a tender smile and although it was a big promise, I meant it. I only hoped she knew I meant it too.

"Do you want to return to the real world?" I asked, looking uneagerly at the edge of the roof where we entered from.

"Nah," she breathed, tilting her head up at me. "Let's stay in our world for a little bit longer."

I grinned, tilting my head down to meet her halfway. I closed my eyes, pretending for a little while that our world was the only world that existed.

* * *

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. I had fun writing this although it was a little sad. Sorry, but at least all of you guys know the mystery behind Ally.**

**I apologize for not updating in two weeks. It was finals week so I basically had two finals per day. **

**I hope you like this chapter and please review! Please? I need something to take my mind off all my final exams. I'm stressed...**

**xoxo :)**


	11. Day 5: First Impressions

**romancefanficnerd- Thank you so much! That means a lot because I always think I'm going to disappoint you guys. I'm glad you like it and don't worry the world needs more obsessed people.**

**Stay Calm and Love Ross Lynch- Before I say anything else, let me start off with: I love your penname. Just saying. Now back to the topic at hand. Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I really don't know where my ideas come from. I watch a lot of romantic movies and I read A LOT of Sarah Dessen and Nicholas Sparks. I base my ideas off of what I find intresting. Writing long chapters isn't that hard for me. When I get started, I can keep going for days. The hard part is stopping. I have to hold back or else each chapter would be 20,000 words long.**

**URxGORGEx- I am so sorry for your loss. I'm glad you made it through that because I know how hard that it is. I'm sure your grandmother was an amazing person but you shouldn't be so upset because she is no longer with you. As Dr. Suess said "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." Keep smiling. :)**

** naada. bh-Thank you! I read a lot of stories where both of her parents died and although that may be great for that particular story, I wanted to fo something different. I think the death of both her parents can be great to show the character change in Ally but I think it is so much more effective when she is still dealing with the emotional change. Instead of showing her progress in moving on from the death, I wanted to show how she currently handles things.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

"Hurry up. I don't want to miss the movie," Ally whined as she pulled into the driveway of my house.

"You know this would go a lot faster if you helped me look for it," I smirked, unbuckling my seatbelt, and popping open the door of the truck.

She groaned, throwing her head back in her seat. "How long do you think it will take?"

I put a finger to my chin, prentending to think. "Well, considering I'm looking for one cell-phone in a house with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a den, a-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it. I'll help," she frowned, reluctantly popping open the door to the driver's side as well.

"Thank you," I said sweetly with a comically bat of the eyes.

"Shut up," she moaned, stomping her way to the front door of my house.

I chuckled, climbing out of the car, and running after her to the door. I wrapped both arms around her waist from behind and mumbled a raspy sorry into her ear.

"Shut up," she repeated glumly with an exaggerated pout. She crossed her arms over her chest and somehow found a way to be absentmindenly adorable. I pushed the key into the lock and opened the door for her, leading her inside my house.

"Okay. I'll check upstairs and you check downstairs," I said, motioning to the disarray living room.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust before warily nodding her head. "Got it," she said as she added a two-finger salute at the end.

I jogged up the stairs, leaving Ally in the living room as she picked up dirty clothes off the couch between her two fingers. I heard a small shriek as I reached the top of the stairs and smiled, knowing that she found the week-old pizza under the coffee table. I sighed before beginning the grueling task of searching every one of these rooms. I ran into each room, riffled through the bed, desk and closet searching for my blue iphone. I groaned, running into the bathroom and searched through the shelves. I even lifted the lid of the toliet just to make sure. Hey, you never know right?

"Ally? Did you find it?" I called as I passed the stairs. I was greeted by an eerie silence. I heard nothing, not the sounds of footsteps or even any sign of movement. "Ally?" I called again, growing worried. Still silence. I bounded down the steps, whipping my head around the living room. She wasn't here. "Ally!" I shouted, running around the room, looking for her.

With an aggravated sigh, I headed into the kitchen. "Ally-oh," I stopped abrubtly, the words dying on my tongue. I was not expecting to see that. A talking monkey, making dinner would have been more plausible than the sight in front of me now. I blinked rapidly, hoping that the image would disappear, but it didn't. Ally sat in a chair at the dining room table, looking awkwardly at her fumbling fingers. Across from her, my parents stood with both with their arms crossed, wearing matching expressions of bitterness.

My father was wearing a judgemental look. The same look that I've seen him use on indecisive customers. His glare was hard and his face was expressionless. His eyes observed Ally, obviously looking for any visible signs of fault. I knew he would find none. Ally was perfect in every way. Not even the devil himself could hate her.

"Austin," my father's gruff voice broke the silence first. "Explain." His sharp command made Ally visibly wince as she kept her gaze locked on the tablecloth.

"We were just looking for my cell-phone before going to the movies," I said bitterly, hoping that would be the end of it. But I was never that lucky. My father reached into his pocket, pulling out my phone, and dropping it on the table with a loud thud. Ally jumped as the phone landed directly in front of her, tearing her eyes away from the table to look at the device. I frowned, my hard gaze turning into pity as I walked towards Ally. I placed my hand on her back, rubbing it in soothing circles. She looked up at me, giving me a forced weak smile, before returning her eyes to the tabletop.

"Who is this _we_?" he asked, his glare directed at Ally.

"Me and...Ally," I smiled at her, running my thumb over her shoulder, "my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" my mom gasped, her arms uncrossing and the bitterness dropping from her eyes. She clapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes twinkled with excitment. "Oh this is so exciting!" she cheered, walking over to a distressed Ally, and placing a hand on her shoulder. Ally looked up, startled, at the giddy woman. "I insist that you stay for dinner."

"No!" I blurted. All three heads turned to me and I gulped. "I mean, we already ate."

"Austin. It's four in the afternoon," my mom reasoned.

"Mimi, are you sure?" my father asked, his arms still crossed and eyes still hard.

"This is the first girl Austin has bought home! This may be the only time I get to do this," my mom whined, shooting him a pouting look. The same pouting look Ally had given plently of times to me. My father crumbled, and with a sigh, he agreed.

Wow, are all men suckers to the puppy-dog look?

"Yay!" my mother cheered, clapping her hands enthusiastically. She walked around the kitchen, pulling the dusty plates from the shelves. I gave Ally an apologetic look but she only glared at me before throwing her head in her hands.

* * *

Silence filled the room. Completely unpleasant silence. The kind of silence that made me want to stab my own eyes out with the butterknife. I sat next to Ally, who was quiet and never took her eyes off the plate. She took small bites, careful and hesistantly lifting the fork to her lips. Across from us sat my parents. My father never took his eyes off Ally. He surveyed her, still looking for those nonexistant flaws. My mother's eyes darted from me to Ally, to her husband, to the plate. It was a repeated cycle that was beginning to make me more aggravated. At the end of the table, sat my grandfather. He watched all of us like a movie with amusement across his features. He was probably just glad that he wasn't apart of this awkward scene.

"I'm sorry you had to miss your movie," my mother said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

Ally looked up from her plate, a small smile on her face. "It's no problem," she replied in a forced polite tone.

"Were you going to see that movie about the vampires who fight for their lives?" my grandpa asked. He rubbed his temples as he thought, "What was that movie called? The Twilight Games?"

Ally laughed, the first real laugh I've heard all evening. She shook her head. "No. Austin wanted to see Bikini Beach Bloodbath."

"Austin! Why would you take your girlfriend to see that movie!" my mother scolded, reaching across the table to smack my arm.

"B-But she agreed!" I blubbered, wondering when I became the victim.

"Let's face it, they were never really going to watch the movie." My grandpa winked. My eyes widened and Ally looked to the ground, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Dad!" my mom yelled, giving him the same punishment I recieved.

"I told you not to let him watch all those teenage shows on the TV. He should have stayed in the nursing home," my dad shook his head with a deep sigh.

My mom whipped her head around to face him. "When we got married, you not only got me, you got my family too!"

"You should have mentioned that in the vows," my dad muttered. He recieved a hard slap on the arm.

"So!" my mom exclaimed, returning her attention back to Ally. "Bikini Beach Bloodbath?"

"Yeah," Ally smiled. "I've never seen the movie but I read the book."

My eyes widened. "There's a book?" I incredulously asked, excitment coursing throught my body.

Ally rolled her eyes and I slowly saw her coming out of her shell, becoming the person she was before my parents came into the picture. "There is always a book. Obviously you wouldn't know since you've never stepped foot into our school library."

"Our school has a library?" I shouted in astonishment.

"Oh lord." Ally facepalmed, running the hand down her face.

"Austin would rather die than read a book," my mom said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know. I, personally, perfer books to movies. The books are more detailed and they let you use your imagination to come up with an idea of what the character looks like."

My mom nodded her eyes growing more and more impressed with every word that came out of Ally's mouth. "As usual, there is a great woman behind every idiot." My mom shot me a glare from the corner of her eye.

I raised my hands in defense. "What did I do?" I asked, looking between the two women in confusion.

"John Lennon said that." Ally grinned, ignoring me completely.

My mother's eyes lit up and her beaming smile grew triple in size. "That's right. How did you know that?"

Ally tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was obsessed with the beatles when I was a kid."

"You like music Ally?" My father spoke up.

She vigorously nodded her head. "I love it."

"Has my son told you about his plan for the future?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at what was coming. The same conversation I've had with my father since I was six and decided that I wanted to be a musician. The same conversation that my father chose to talk about on those rare occasions we saw each other. The same conversation that always ended with my father threatening to disown me and me storming out of the room in a boiling rage. My fingers clenched around the fork and I had to keep myself from using it to scratch his eyes out.

"Yes," Ally awkwardly coughed out an answer. She noticed the tension in the room and had quickly retreated back to the shy timid version of herself.

My father raised one eyebrow at her. "And you don't find it completely ridiculous?" her asked, the one eyebrow raising higher.

"Dad. Stop," I said sternly. His eyes narrowed at me before slowly turning to look at Ally.

"No Austin. I want to hear what she has to say." His gaze on Ally hardened. He gave her a small nod as if allowing her to speak.

She shook her head, her wavy curls bouncing around her face. "Not at all. I think it's inspiring," she said with a confidence that wasn't there before.

I smiled behind a mouthful of food as I watched Ally from the corner of my eye. My father stopped chewing, setting the fork down with a heavy hand. We all winced at the sudden sound of metal scraping against the plate.

"Inspiring?" he repeated in a clipped tone.

Ally set her fork down as well, her action more gentle and calm than his. She cleared her throat, delicately folding her hands in her lap. "Yes. I think Austin is very talented and has the drive to become a great musician one day."

My father's eye twitched as he tried to mask his irritability. "You do realize you are being completely irrational, right?" he gritted out between his clenched teeth and forced a obviously fake smile.

"Dad!" I yelled. Again I was ignored.

"No I don't think I am," Ally replied in an easy normal tone. She didn't sound angry or the least bit offended.

"There is a one in a billion chance of making it in the music industry," he said, giving her the same words I've heard many times before.

The hands on her lap clenched around each other and I instinctively moved my hand to her knee. I gave it a small squeeze and I felt her instantly relax at my touch. "I am not saying it isn't difficult, because I know it is. But you seem to be forgetting who your son is. That billion may be filled with people who are just as talented as he is, maybe even more, but nobody has the determination and passion Austin has. You hear it in the way he talks about music. You can see it everytime he plays." She smiled as she spoke, a familiar sparkle entering her eye. "Music is everything to him and he will do anything to suceed. He wants this so bad and you should know better than anyone that Austin always gets what he wants."

I smiled in complete adoration as I rubbed my thumb in small circles on her knee. I have the best girlfriend in the world. _Fake_ girlfriend, a voice inside my head reminded me.

I slapped that voice away. Shut up, stupid voice.

"It's a big risk," my father argued, his voice turning a frigid cold.

"Everything has risks. Opening a mattress store had risks but you took it anyway."

"We were prepared."

"So is Austin."

"No he isn't," he nearly shouted.

My hold on Ally's knee tightened and I felt her move her hand to rest on top of mine. She gave me a gentle squeeze, silently let me know that she was alright. "I don't mean to offend you, Sir, but how would you know that?" Her voice was soft and caring. The exact opposite of my father's. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you've even talked to Austin about this. I don't think you've ever bothered to listen to him play or let him explain why he does this."

"You are wrong. We've had plenty of conversations about this." His voice was still stiff and rough.

Ally shook her head. "I meant the conversations where you listen to him, instead of automatically yelling at him and telling him what to do," she said calmly in a voice that felt like a parent talking to a child.

The room lasped into a thick silence. Nobody was even eating their food anymore and everything had turned cold. My father, for the first time since I've known him, was speechless. My eyes darted between Ally and my father. This time it was Ally watching him as he stared down at his plate. I bit back a proud smile as I watched Ally stand her ground.

But my father wasn't the type of man to be defeated so easily. "Did Austin tell you he was considering about not attending college?"

I internally groaned, shooting my father a venomous glare. Man, if looks could kill.

"No, he didn't," Ally said, turning to face me. A breif look of shock passed through her eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"What do you think about that?" he asked, taking a sip of wine from his cup.

"Um," she cleared her throat, running her index finger along my knuckles. "I think that it is entirely his choice and no one should do anything they don't want to do."

His eyes narrowed and I knew he wasn't pleased with the answer he recieved. I turned my hand around so I could intertwine our fingers together.

"Everyone needs to go to college." His teeth was gritted and I knew that if he could, Ally would be kicked out of this house.

"College is important, but it isn't for everyone," Ally retorted.

"The only way to suceed in life is if you go to college," he said firmly, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Ally paid no attention to his tone as she began speaking again. "No offense, Sir, but I have to disagree," she said calmly, pausing to take a sip of water. My father's eybrows raised as if daring her to continue. She set the cup down before speaking. "Abraham Lincoln did not attend college and Thomas Andrews did."

"Thomas Andrews?" my father asked.

"The head designer and main shipbuilder of the Titanic."

I choked on my water and I pounded my chest multiple times with my free hand. My mother froze in the middle of lifting up her cup, looking at Ally with wide yet impressed eyes. My grandpa slammed his palms against the tabletop as his loud bellowing laugh filled the room.

"I like her!" he declared between laughs, clapping a hand on Ally's back as a praise. My mother smiled at Ally with evident laughter in her eyes. My father stayed silent, looking at everyone in the room in displeasure. I looked over at Ally who was staring shyly at her lap.

"Me too," I mumbled to myself, a very real smile appearing on my face.

* * *

**Done! I wasn't sure if I was going to get this finished but the overwhelming amout of Auslly feels from yesterdays episode gave me inspiration. Ally likes Austin! We all knew it before she did. Haha. I can't wait for the next episode because we get to see a jealous Austin. February 17th! Mark your calendars everyone.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think of Austin's family. His dad is definitely OOC but this plays an important role in future chapters. You'll see why I made him this way soon. :)**

**xoxo.**


	12. Day 5: Listening To Her Breathe

**I am still not sure if this is reality. Part of me thinks I'm in a super awesome dream because I reached 300 reviews last night. Three. Hundred. Not only that but I got over 200 follows. I love you guys so much! I just cried at my computer screen for ten minutes! I am so thankful and I just...I just love you. Thank you! **

**KR Blake- Thank you! It's really okay. I understand about the whole exams and finals thing. Trust me. I was so nervous about the dialogue pieces in the last chapter. I wasn't sure if I made Ally too OOC because I really wanted Ally to still be Ally. I'm glad people liked it though. I think the last chapter was the first chapter in a long time where I was actually satisfied with the result.**

**SillyTale- Thanks! I think I get more than enough reviews. I am so grateful for the amount of reviews I have because this is the most I've gotten in any of my stories. I'm blown away. Please, spread the word! Haha, don't stay up too late to read my story. The chapter will still be here when you get back. :D**

**TopazSwiftie13- Happy Belated Birthday! Thanks for reading.**

**ashray4- It is true. I had to do a project on the Titanic and I was multitasking between doing that and writing the chapter. Who says schoolwork will never be useful? Haha! Thomas Andrews actually died on board of the Titanic. That's where college gets you. :D Just kidding. Don't tell your parents I said that.**

**Mangafreak109- Wow. So many capital letters. Wasn't the new episode awesome!? Ally likes Austin! I'm glad my story was inspiration to you. That means so much to me.**

**If I owned Austin and Ally, there would be a new episode everyday, instead of a new episode every fricking three weeks! Seriously, what kind of bullshit is this?!**

* * *

The rest of the dinner was simple, easy. The awkward silence that filled the room before was long gone and replaced with laughter and lengthy conversations. The sound of forks scratching against the plates faded into the background and for the first time in a long time, I actually felt like I was home.

I watched Ally from the corner of my eyes. Watching as she threw her head back and laughed at something my mother said. The smile that was on her face wasn't the forced smile I saw earlier today. It was geniune and real. The kind of smile that made me forget how to breathe. I laughed along with her, although I did not hear a word my mother had said. Her laugh alone can make a smile tug at the corner of my lips.

At this point, I knew I was staring. But I couldn't turn away for the fear that I would miss out on anything. I'm even too afraid to blink because who knows what adorable action she could make in the time it takes me to blink. She turned her head to the side, noticing my stare. Her eyebrows knitted together and curiousity replaced the laughter. I already miss it. She quirked one eyebrow at me, silently asking me what my deal was. I shook my head, mentally noting that I needed to be more cautious with my creepy stares.

Somewhere during my mothers extremely detailed descriptions of my baby fat, Ally had decided it was time for her to go. I led her to the door, eagerly pushing her away before my mom pulled out the photo albums.

"Thanks for what you did in there," I smiled.

She gave me a nonchalant shrug. "No problem. It was definitely more intresting than Bikini Beach Bloodbath will ever be."

I gasped. "Bikini Beach Bloodbath is an amazing movie!"

She rolled her eyes. "The title basically explains every aspect of the movie."

"Smartass," I mumbled under my breath.

She chuckled, shaking her head pityingly at me. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, reaching for the doorknob.

I grabbed her arm, stopping it from reaching the door. She smiled knowingly up at me, already adjusting to my constant interruptions. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her towards me, and pressing my lips against hers. I began to feel her pull away, but I only held on tighter, keeping her in my arms. She detached her lips from mine softly, but still keeping our bodies together.

"No," I whined, moving my head towards hers so our lips were lightly touching.

"I think we have an audience," Ally mumbled against my lips.

I opened my eyes, seeing that hers were still closed. I sighed, feeling the presence of three nosy individuals looming by the kitchen door. I reluctantly pulled away from her, watching Ally's eyes slowly open to look at me.

"Let me walk you home," I suggested with a smile.

"You don't have to," Ally said, shaking her head.

"I want to. It'll give me an excuse to get out of this house and away from any eavesdropping family members," I said, nodding my head behind me where I knew they all stood, straining their ears hoping to catch pieces of our conversation.

Ally smiled, nodding her head in agreement. She looked past my shoulder to wave goodbye to the threesome, who, at this point, scurried off in all directions, trying to hide their obvious snooping. I opened the front door, quickly ushering her out into the yard. Once the door was closed, I let out of deep breath of relief.

Ally chuckled, holding out her hand for me to take. "Well you couldn't get out of there fast enough."

I rolled my eyes, taking her hand in mine. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have been put in that position."

"It's fine. Your family is great," she smiled. I gave her an incredulous look with my eyebrows raised. "Okay fine," she conceded. "Maybe some parts of the dinner were slightly...uncomfortable."

"It was terrifying," I corrected.

She laughed. "Alright! Your dad may have scarred me for life."

"Ugh! I'm so sorry. He usually isn't that bad, I swear," I groaned, running a frustrated hand through my hair. "It's just for some reason he decided to make an extra effort to be an asshole today."

"It really wasn't that bad."

"How could you say that? If it were up to my dad he would have patted you down to see if you had any weapons on you. I bet he's at home doing a background check on you right now," I grumbled, easily imagining him hunched over a computer screen, scrolling through Ally's academic records. "He was so rude to you and he wasn't even trying to hide it. He might as well of held up a sign saying _I hate Ally Dawson_ written in big bold letters."

"Was that true? What he said in there? About you not wanting to go to college?" she asked timidly, obviously knowing it was a sore subject between me and him.

I sighed before nodding my head. "Yeah. I never liked school and I was never good in school. I don't want to spend four years in a place that wouldn't help me in what I really want to be."

She nodded her head while chewing on her bottom lip.

"What?" I asked. "You're holding back on me. What is it?"

She sighed, looking over at me. "You know that I have complete faith in you, right?"

I slowly nodded my head, getting an idea of where she was going with this.

"I think you're so talented but...college is important," she paused to run a hand through her hair. "I just think everyone needs a plan B."

I rolled my eyes. "Spare me the lecture, Ally. I've heard-"

"Just hear me out," she interrupted. "I'm not saying you should go to college. I'm not even saying you shouldn't go. It's your life and it's your decision. I just think you need to think more carefully about your this. This isn't like choosing what to eat for dinner. This is your future and it deserves something more than just a spur-of-the-moment decision. And if your decision ends up being a mistake than the only thing you can do is learn from it and fix it. Besides, I bet a huge part of your choice of not going to college is because you know it'll piss off your dad."

"No it's not!" I squeaked, wincing shortly after at my high voice.

She chuckled with a tender roll of her eyes. "This is an important decision. You shouldn't make it just to be rebellious towards your father."

"He thinks that I'm going to screw up my life if I don't go."

She shook her head. "I think the only time someone can screw up is if they make a mistake and don't try to fix it. Making mistakes doesn't mean your life is over; it means that you're human. Just promise me that you won't make up your mind yet. Promise me that you'll think about this."

I looked at her, studying the way her lip pouted and her eyes nearly sparkled with hope. I sighed, nodding my head. She grinned up at me, her eyes lighting up in victory. "I wish my dad thought the same way you did. All he does is yell and tell me that if I don't go to college I'll end up living in a shoebox because I won't be able to afford a refrigerator box."

She winced. "Well, at least he doesn't sugarcoat it."

I groaned, shooting her a flat unimpressed glare. "You are not helping."

"Wasn't trying to," she shrugged, a teasing smirk tugging at her lips.

I ran a hand down my face, mostly to hide my growing smile that somehow crept onto my lips. I saw her looking at me from the corner of my eye as I let my hand drop to my side.

"There's that smile I've been wanting to see all night!" she cheered, waggling a finger in front of my face.

I shook my head affectionally down at her, my smile growing wider. We came to a stop in front of her house. I sighed, dreading the moment where I would have to take those lonely steps back to my house. "I'm sorry about tonight. I wanted to make you happy and you didn't seem so happy getting interrogated by my dad," I frowned, thinking back to the events at the dinner table.

Ally grinned, standing up on her tip-toes and tilting her head upwards to look me straight in the eyes. "You want to see me happy?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, unaware as to how adorable that made her look. "Smile more often."

She placed a chaste kiss on my lips, before pulling away and letting her forehead linger against mine for a few brief seconds. I watched her walk up to her front door, giving me a small way before disappearing into her house. I stayed until the door closed and I didn't leave until the lights in her bedroom flickered on.

* * *

I pulled open the door of my house, absorbed in my thoughts of Ally. I had a content smile as I jogged up the stairs with an extra bounce in my step. I stopped suddenly, nearly tripping on the last step, when I heard screaming voices coming from my parent's room. I grabbed the railing, keeping a steady balance as I listened. I wouldn't call it eavesdropping considering they were shouting loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.

"She's putting bad thoughts into his head!" my dad's gruff voice ringing throught the halls.

"This has nothing to do with her! She is a nice girl!" my mom's voice came next. Her usual calm tone was gone as her words took an angry twist. "You're just mad because Austin is growing up and you have no control over him anymore!"

"Don't you dare give me all that psychological crap Mimi! He needs to go to college!"

"I agree, but Austin is a smart kid. He will do fine wherever he ends up! It is our job to support him in whatever he chooses!"

"Support?! I will support him when he makes the right choice! He needs to work in the family buisness, not become some stupid egotistical popstar!"

"He isn't you Mike! He has his own dreams and plans! Stop being such an ignorant asshole and let him make them!"

I froze. Hearing my father curse was no big deal but my mother was another story. Hearing her utter a word that even came close to a curse would be like my father admitting he was wrong.

"Because they're wrong! I don't need this! All this fighting and yelling is stupid and I'm tired of it!"

"No one is making you stay! If you can't handle it maybe you should just leave!"

"Maybe I will!"

His voice boomed throughout the entire house and I'm surprised the picture frames didn't fall off the walls. The house lasped into a silence. No one moved and no one spoke. Even the sounds of my own breath suddenly became too loud. I could picture them standing in their room just staring at each other. They were both silent, both of them too afraid to say what was really on their minds for the fear that what they say would be it. That with one sentence the perfect family portrait they had worked to keep perfect, came crumbling down. The facade of a wonderful family falling apart in pieces at their feet. They both stayed silent as they stared at each other. Because, right now, silence seemed to be the only thing keeping them together.

But to me, it felt like the silence and all those words left unsaid, were tearing us apart. Little by little. Piece by piece.

I stood from where I was crouching on the top step and walking into my bedroom. I slammed the door, not caring that the loud bang broke the silence, not caring that my parents probably knew that I heard every word.

I ran both hands through my hair so hard that I nearly pulled out every follicle. I growled, pacing around my room in circles. I kicked my bed, too enraged to even wince at the sharp pain shooting up my leg. I threw the pillows against the locked door, crying out in aggravation. I screamed, slamming my fists against the walls, wishing for them to crumble and break like my so called family. I threw myself on my disarray bed, screaming into the mattress until my throat was sore. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling until I spied my phone lying on a heap of blankets. I reached for it and dialled her number as if on instinct.

I listened to the dull dial tone as a million thoughts ran through my head. I told myself to hang up and not cross into that dangerous territory. The territory where I let another person see me vulnerable. The low tone continued to ring and I told myself that if she didn't pick up it would be a good thing, but I secretly knew that if she didn't pick up, I would only cal again. I ran a hand down my face, squeezing my eyes shut to keep the angry tears in. I wasn't going to cry. They were not worth the tears. Just as I reached to press the red _end call_ button I heard a groggy hello come from the other line.

"Ally?" I asked, putting the phone to my ear again. "Are you there?"

"Austin? Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked, sounding more awake.

"Oh, I didn't know you were sleeping. I'm sorry for bothering you," I said, slapping myself in the head for calling her.

"Austin wait!" she blurted. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I sighed.

"Tell me," she ordered and I could almost feel her heated glare through the phone.

"Do you think it's my fault?" I asked, sitting up on the edge of my bed.

"Um...what is?"

"The reason my family sucks. Is it my fault?" I asked again, putting my head in my hand.

"Of course not!" she replied quickly.

"Then why is it that every argument my parents ever had is about me?"

"Austin-" she said softly.

"Do you think-" I stopped, unsure as to how to finish that sentence. I looked up, spying a pair of scissors on my desk. "-do you think things would be better if I didn't exist?"

"Austin!" she shouted. I ignored her, standing up and walking over to my desk to grasp the sharp scissors in my hands.

"If I was gone...they wouldn't have anything to fight about and their lives could be perfect. They wouldn't have me as a burden anymore." I turned the scissors over in my hands.

"Austin! Stop!" she screamed. Her voice was shrill and shaky. "Whatever you're thinking, just please don't," she pleaded, her voice turning frightened.

I looked at the silver scissors as I settled back at the foot of my bed. "But-"

"No! Austin, I need you to listen to me and I mean really listen to me. Your parents love you and they care about you. You're not a burden. You are the biggest thing keeping your family together. Every day you are a constant reminder of they love they once shared. No family is perfect. I mean-" she paused to let out a dry laugh, "-just look at mine. Everything they do, they do it because they care about you so much that it makes them crazy. The reason your dad was so harsh against me wasn't because he was an asshole, it was because he wanted to find a girl worthy of his son."

I scoffed, glancing down at the scissors again.

"Your parents love each other too. If they didn't, they wouldn't even bother trying. They wouldn't even bother arguing. When they are argue, they fight for each other. If they didn't love each other, they would have given up a long time ago. Don't doubt that for even a second. Family isn't just a specific arrangement of chromosomes. Family means something."

I looked down again at my empty hand. I didn't even realize I dropped the scissors.

"Sometimes I feel like Ebenezer Scrooge. No family. No friends. Not a single person in the world who loves you," I admitted, rubbing two fingers against my temple.

"I love-" she cut off abrubtly, her words fading away.

"What?"

She cleared her throat. "I-I love...that movie. I love that movie," she said, her voice trembling slightly. I furrowed my eyebrows at my phone, trying to decide if she was going to say what I thought she was. Ally coughed again. "I want you to get ready for bed."

I stared at my phone with my eyes narrowed in confusion. "Oh-kay," I reluctantly said, standing up and walking towards my dresser. I tucked the phone under my ear as I quickly pulled off my blue jeans.

"Please don't do something you'll regret," Ally breathed. "Just call me first before you do something stupid. Don't forget to breathe. It's only a bad day, not a bad life. Are you dressed?"

"Yeah," I said as I retrieved my pillows from the floor before climbing into bed.

"I'm going to help you sleep and when you wake up tomorrow, everything will be in the past. Tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes and no bad moments. Everything else is history so don't waste tomorrow obsessing over it. You get a fresh start so you better not screw it up." I could hear the smile in her voice and just the thought brought a smile to my own.

I pulled the blanket up to my chin, snuggling deeper into the sheets. I held the phone against my ear with my hand. I listened intently, grasping everything about her voice. The way she pronounced every word with a sweet softness and how all the words would flow together so perfectly. I let my eyes fall shut as I listened closely to her recite poems under her breath. Her voice was a whisper and I could slowly hear her words fading away until they disappeared completely. The only sounds were her deep breaths on the other line. I adjusted the phone to fit easier against my ear, holding on tighter to every syllable she said.

And that's how I woke up. With the phone pressed to the side of my face and the sound of her shallow breaths filling my ears. I smiled at the ragged sounds, picturing her lying on her bed, eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. I never understood how people did this; stay on the phone without saying a word, bringing up the payment on the phone bill. Now, I still don't understand. But I don't need to. Right now the only thing that was absolutely clear to me was, I fell asleep easily just listening to her breathe.

And that was enough to blur the thin line between real and fake just a little bit more.

* * *

**I apologize to those of you who are against the whole idea of suicide. I really wasn't sure how the situation would play out and suddenly this idea pops into my head. I'm so sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable but I think we all knew Austin wasn't really going to do it. I hope I didn't make him too OOC because I love the perky original Austin. I am so sorry again and I hope anyone doesn't stop reading just because of the slight mention of suicide. I promise, nothing like this will ever occur again in this story. I hate angst because I am a total sucker for a happy ending.**

**Thanks for reading and putting up with my random story plots. I love you! Review? Maybe?**

**xoxo :)**


	13. Day 6: Father Knows Best

**I've been trying to update faster but school really isn't letting me. The only time I can really write is during my lunch period at school. I really am sorry for taking so long. I try not to but it's really hard. I'm sorry.**

**romancefanficnerd- hgahvfahivfuiaperuiap! I can't describe how much I love your reviews! I'm not quite sure what I want to be when I grow up. Definitely not a doctor because hospitals freak me out. I'm currently undecided but I'm only in high school so I have plenty of time to make that decision. Thank you so much! I actually wanted to be a script writer when I was a kid. Maybe everything will work out :)**

**Mrs. Ross Lynch (Erin)- Thank you so much! That's actually what I was going for with Austin's character. I love who he is in the show but I wanted a more elaborate storyline so I hade to slightly alter his persona. I love who he is and I hope I kept a little bit of who he is in this story. A lot of people make it sound like I'm some big amazing writer but I think there are a lot of authors on this site who are better than I am. I appreciate it though. Thank you for reading!**

**Ashlee- *gratefully accepts award as I wipe tears away from my eyes* Thank you! Your reviews make me laugh and I love reading them. I'm glad my story is your favorite but I don't think it's the best on the site. Many stories are better than mine. Thank you so much for saying that! I am so happy right now. Seriously, you are amazing! How great was Campers and Complications by the way?!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing _Kelsie_. You guys know her as_ KR Blake_ on this site. She has made the decision to stop writing for a little while and it may be impossible to live without her stories but she deserves a break. She is so talented and deserves some time to find herself before serving our needs. I love her so much! I hope she decides to come back soon because this fandom needs her more than she needs us.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"I am not wearing a wire!" I whisper-yelled shoving the device back into Dallas' hands. I looked around the room, making sure no attention was drawn to us.

"Well how are we going to know if she really said it?" he asked handing the wire to Dez who promptly shoved it in the bottom of his abyss he calls a bookbag.

"You've trusted me before; why not now?"

"Because the stakes are higher on this one," he explained, waving his arms around his face for emphasis.

I rolled my eyes, throwing a glance behind my shoulder at Ally. She sat, hunched over her leather-bound book, with headphones plugged into her ears. My lips curved into a half smile as I watched her tap her feet against the tile floor. Her foot hit the floor in a constant smooth rythym; a rythym that sounded too much like my heartbeat.

"Okay!" the debate teacher's voice boomed, drawing everyone's attention. "Hand in your assignments and you can leave at the bell."

The scuffling of shoes and chairs scraping against the floor could be heard throughout the room. I looked down at my unfinshed paragraph and groaned. I quickly scribbled a few sentences that resembled the topic and piled it onto his desk with the others. Ally grinned at me, her headphones now tucked safely in her pocket.

"Zoning out in class again?" she smiled, pointing at the chicken-scratch that covered my paper.

I chuckled. "Well maybe if you stopped being so goddamn beautiful, there wouldn't be anything to distract me."

"That was cheesy," she stated, although I made sure not to miss the faint pink that tainted her cheeks.

"You love my cheesiness," I said proudly.

She didn't answer, only rolled her eyes as she walked back to her seat. I watched her pull the headphones out and plug it back into her ears. Her foot resumed that steady beat and I smiled again, imagining the songs she must be listening to.

"Austin? Are you going to return to your seat?" Mr. Adams asked me.

I looked around, quickly realizing that I was standing in the middle of the room. I mumbled out an apology before shuffling back to my seat. I tossed a look over my shoulder again at Ally and I was surprised to find her gaze already locked on me. Her grin widened and her smile never faltered. I chuckled, taking mental notes of the light brown swirls mixed into her eyes; a light color that matched perfectly to the tips of her hair. She gnawed on her bottom lip as she continued to watch me, a look of contempation and confusion stretching across her features.

I turned back foward, reluctant to pull my gaze away from hers. Dallas was whispering words to Dez as he listened carefully, his face looking hesitant and demurring.

The bell rung and, like a stampede, the students rushed out the door, eager to get away as fast as possible. I stood up too, pushing my books into my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I walked towards the door when I felt a small hand wrap around my arm. I turned around, asmile instantly reaching my lips as I saw her.

"You're coming with me," she stated firmly, already leading me towards the parking lot.

"So demanding," I teased but still letting her drag me away.

"Get used to it," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked, tearing my gaze away from the window to look at her in the driver's seat.

"You'll see."

"This conversation sounds oddly familiar. Are you going to take me to another top secret hide-out?" I joked.

She gave me a side-ways glance before turning back to the road. She pulled in front of a large white building almost completely covered with shrubs from the outside. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned over completely to face me.

She sighed, running a hand through her brown locks. "Look Austin. I really loved spending time with you this week but-" She cut off, looking down at her fingers. The smile was wiped clean off my face as I turned around to face her fully.

"Ally, is everything okay?" I searched her features for something, anything, that could tell me what was wrong.

"Do you remember the first time you asked me out? The time when I didn't say yes?" she asked, looking back up at me.

I winced at the memory. "I tried not to."

She cracked a smile and for a second she looked like herself. "Remember how I told you I was busy and you didn't believe me?"

"It's hard not to remember the worst lie someone has told me to get out of a date."

"I wasn't lying," she mumbled, returning her gaze to her fingers. "I would go see my dad at the nursing home before school, after school and on the weekends," she admitted, motioning to the big white building we parked in front of.

"Wow," I sighed, slumping backwards in my seat. "Way to make me feel like a jackass."

Her eyes widened and she put both hands on my arm. My eyes flickered downwards before meeting hers again.

"I-I'm sorry," she sputtered, sincere guilt reflected across her wide chocolate eyes. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. I haven't seen my dad all week but we can do something else if you're uncomfortable."

She rambled on as she moved to turn on the ignition. I chuckled, this time placing my hands over her furiously moving ones.

"Ally, calm down. I don't mind," I assured her, intertwining her fingers between mine. She bit her lip until it turned white, looking up at me through her long eyelashes. I rubbed my thumbs over her fingers, watching her relax at the feel and slowly become herself again. "Ally, he's your dad. If he's important to you than he's important to me. I really don't mind. Okay?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, taking deep breaths. My finger traced up her arm until I was able to carress her face with my hand. She slowly exhaled, nestling her cheek against my palm. Ally nodded her head before opening her eyes to instantly come in contact with mine. She took a sharp intake of breath as her lips parted slightly. Her eyes searched mine; almost like it was searching for acceptance, truth, love. Her chocolate eyes were flashing and quickly changing emotions. They went from confusion to love, to fear, to love, to bashful, and back to love.

"Austin," she breathed my name in a soft whisper that I wouldn't have heard if her face wasn't so close to mine. She paused so her eyes could search mine again; still searching for something. For whatever reason, I knew that whatever she was looking for was there, hidden and piled under everything else. I knew that if she searched hard enough she would find it, and for some reason I didn't want her to.

"Austin, I-I love-"

My eyes widened at the realization at what she was about to say. The single three words that would end this; the strange fairy-tale I've been living in would be ripped away with those three words. I should be happy and I told myself that I was. But I knew I wasn't. I knew that whatever crazy mixed up land I was living in right now was too perfect for me to give up.

"Burgers!" I shouted, releasing her hand and shooting back into my seat. Ally jumped at my outburst, blinking rapidly at me. "You're right, Ally. I love burgers. We should get some later." I chuckled uneasily, rubbing my sweaty hands on my jeans.

"What? No. Austin I was going to say that I love-"

"I know you love burgers! You don't have to go on and on about it," I sighed dramatically.

She blinked at me, her eyesbrows knitting together in confusion. "Austin? Are you feeling okay?" she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just," I trailed off as I suddenly lost grasp of my words when I felt her hand reach up to touch my forehead.

I shivered as her small fingers traveled across my face looking for signs of a fever. I watched her as she bit her lip in concentration. Her eyes flashed down to mine which were locked on her the whole time. She sat back in her seat, giving me a odd look.

"Why are you staring at me?" she shyly asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just saving this moment," I answered, my eyes still perfectly locked on every movement of her body.

"Why? We'll have plenty of moments."

I sighed, my mind flashing to the inevitable end of the week and the messy tornadoes of unwanted moments that would come with it. "Yeah, but not all of them will be as perfect as this one," I muttered.

"Then don't wait for the perfect moment to come to you, find a moment, no matter how horrible and dreary, and make it perfect."

* * *

Ally made three timid knocks on the white-washed door. She held her breath with her bottom lip lodged between her teeth. She hid it well, but I saw the fear etched in her eyes. Fear of things getting worse. Fear of him not remembering. Fear of the inevitable.

"Come in," a male's voice shouted from the other side.

She exhaled softly before pushing the door open. We both stepped through the doorway and into the room. A man sat in a chair by the window with a book in his lap. I looked around the room filled with picture frames hanging on every wall. A stack of photoalbums were piled up on the bedside table and multiple CDs laid on top of the small TV. I smiled at the baby grand in corner of the room with its paint chipping off due to the amount of times its been played. The man turned to us, a beaming smile on his face.

"Hi dad," Ally greeted cautiously.

"Ally," he smiled.

She let out a breath and I could practically feel her relax at that one word. "Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Austin," she introduced, gently pushing me foward.

I smiled, putting my hand out to him. "It's nice to meet you Sir."

He shook my hand firmly, a hardened look on his face. "Boyfriend huh? Austin are you the type of guy to ask a girl out without even asking the father for consent?"

My smile faltered and I suddenly realized how tightening the grip on my hand was. "I-I uh...I...um" I stammered.

A large smile broke out from his hardened expression and his heartly laughter filled the room. "I'm just kidding," he laughed, releasing my hand. "Does he always scare this easily?" he asked Ally.

Ally nodded her head with a smile. "Yes," she affirmed.

"What? No!" I argued.

"Oh please. You so do," she said between laughs.

"That was one time," I defended myself.

"It was three times."

"And the spider was bigger than my hand."

"It was about the size of half my pinky nail."

Mr. Dawson laughed, a bright smile stretched across his face. "Please, sit," he said, motioning to the two chairs opposite his. "So Austin, do you plan on attending college?" he asked after we both sat down.

I smiled looking at Ally from the corner of my eye. "I'm still thinking," I said, seeing Ally snap her head towards mine.

"Really?" she asked, looking at me with wide, bright eyes.

I looked at her, a small smile on my face. "Yeah," I confirmed, my grin growing wider when I saw the beautiful twinkle in her eye.

"It's time for lunch, Lester!" a nurse called from the doorway of the room.

"Okay," he sighed, gripping the armrests tightly in his hands as he slowly lifted himself off his chair.

Ally jumped up, placing a hand on her dad's moving form. "I'll get it, dad."

"Thank you, sweetie," he smiled as he settled back into his chair.

"Keep an eye on him," she said as she headed for the door.

"Will do," I promised.

"I was talking to my dad," she teased, giving me a wide smile.

"Hilarious," I deadpanned, shooting her an unimpressed glare.

She laughed and both of us smiled at the sound as we watched her quietly shut the door behind her. The room lasped into a tense silence. I turned back to face Mr. Dawson only to find the cheery, uplifting smile that was previously on his face was gone. A harsh frown was in its place.

"Austin, you seem like a nice man," he began, the frown deepening.

I gulped, not liking the way the conversation was starting off.

"And when I say this," he continued, "I don't mean to offend you in any way. Ally is an amazing person. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and she deserves so much better than what she's gotten. She's been through a lot and she's dealt with so much. She didn't deserve half the things she'd been put through. She doesn't deserve to be hurt."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Sir, I-"

He held up a finger, instantly halting my words. "I need you to here this. I'm sure you are a good person and believe me, this is nothing against you. I just can't handle seeing my daughter hurt. You have to promise me that you won't hurt her."

I froze as the sinking feeling in my stomach grew heavier. A knot was coiling inside me, threatening to tear me apart. I surveyed the room, my eyes locking in on the bathroom door. I swallowed, mentally calculating how long it would take me to get to the bathroom before my breakfast came out on the floor.

"Listen Sir," I swallowed again, wiping a bead of sweat off my forehead. When did it get so hot in here? "Everything you said, I already knew. I already know how amazing Ally is. I know how stupidly flawless she is. I know how radiant and how smart she is. I also know how guarded she is. I know that she is so out of my league and I know that she is so much better than anyone in this whole city. I know that I was an idiot for not realizing it sooner and I know that she deserves someone so much better than me."

"Austin-"

This time I held up my finger because I needed to say this.

"She deserves someone who can give her the world. And Sir, as much as I want to, I can't promise that I won't hurt her. Because I am an idiot who is very good a screwing up the things that mean most to me. I'll probably screw up in so many ways. I'll probably hurt her and make her cry because I am a dumbass. And she'll put up with all of my crap for whatever reason because she is just that amazing. I can't promise that I'll never hurt her, but I can promise that I'll try my hardest not to. I can promise to be there for her and never let her face a bad situation alone. I can promise to never stop fixing all the times I've screwed up and I can promise to fight for a second chance, even though I probably don't deserve it. I will promise that if I can even be half the man that she deserves, I won't stop until I am."

The room fell into silence again, with the only sound being my heavy breaths. As I spoke, my voice had risen slightly and Mr. Dawson's face remained stoic. I stared at him, doing my best to give him an unwavering look.

The room was silent, until finally, "You think you don't deserve her?" he asked with a half-smile on his face.

I let out a dry laugh at his question. "Honestly, sir?" I grinned, looking him dead in the eyes. "I can't think of one person in the entire world who does."

* * *

**Well, that's it! I'm sorry again for not updating. Please review and I promise to do my best to update faster. Thanks for putting up with me! I love you guys! :)**

**Review? **

**xoxo**


	14. Day 6: You Can Come To Me

**You guys are amazing! Ross won a Kid's Choice Award! I am so proud of him and I'm so glad he won. (Sorry to any Carlos, Jake, or Luke fans that are reading this.) But I made a promise that when Ross won I would post chapter 14. So, because I keep all my promises, here is the long-awaited chapter 14. Sorry for the long wait. I just had normal teenage problems. :)**

**Laughing Raindrops****- Hello!** **I'm okay. It's just the usual school kicking my butt problem. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long and trust me I am trying to update faster. I'm glad you liked that speech. It was actually really fun to write. **** Thanks for reading! :)**

**naada. bh- It's okay. I love seeing your reviews because they always leave me smiling. Austin interrupting Ally was actually KR Blake's idea that she so kindly let me borrow. You should thank her for that. I am so glad you like the speech! I was tearing up while writing it! Thank you so much! I try to make my story different from some of the things I've read and I'm glad people are actually noticing those differences.**

**LovesThisFic-****Thank you so much! I'm not sure my writing is good enough to be published but if that somehow miraculously happens, you'll be the first person I'll let know! :)**

**I'm not doing a disclaimer. What are they gonna do? Sue me?**

* * *

"Lester, it's time for bed," the nurse said gently as if he were a toddler instead of a fully grown man. Ally picked up on this too, if the narrowed glare she gave the nurse was any indication.

He sighed, slowly lifting himself off the armchair and climbing into his bed. The nurse smiled in satisfaction before closing the door of the room. As soon as her retreating footsteps could no longer be heard from the hall, he sat up, flinging the blanket off of his body.

"God, I hate that bitch," he muttered with a huff, now sitting at the edge of his bed.

Ally's eyes widened in shock as her mouth dropped open. "Dad!" she screeched.

"What?" he asked. "You know how horrible she is. Yesterday she asked if I wanted to drink my milk from a sippy cup!"

Ally huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Still," she said with a grimance, "she's just doing her job."

"Yea, if her job was to piss me off," he muttered still loud enough for both of us to hear.

Ally threw her hands up in the air and let out an audible groan, obviously aggravated that her thirty-year-old father had a dirtier mouth than she did. I chuckled, standing from my chair to walk towards Ally.

"Mr. Dawson, I think you should listen to the nurse and get some sleep," I said. I placed a hand on Ally's back as she rubbed her temples and muttered incoherent words under her breath.

"I can't go to sleep now! It's only seven o' clock!" he protested, crossing his arms with an exaggerated huff.

I looked between the two Dawsons who both had their arms crossed over their chest and a dominant expression on their face. Both of them were to stubborn for their own good. I sighed, like father, like daughter.

"How about a bedtime story?" I suggested, motioning to the mountians of books piled in every nook and cranny of the room.

"I've read all of those books already," he said as he dismissed the idea with a simple wave of his hand.

"Well, you can read it again," I offered, walking over to a pile and picking up an old, dusty, paper-back edition of _Othello_. Ally roamed around the room too, shifting through the piles of books.

"I've read those books way too many times to count," he sighed. "The ending has become way too predictable and boring. Sometimes I hate writers because it is always their ending or no ending. The ending in those book are completely set in stone and they will never change. It's very much like life itself."

I whirled around to face him. "Are you saying that a person can never undo their mistakes?" I asked, a large know twisting and coiling around my stomach.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he said, pointing a finger at me. "Fate only has one ending and if someone goes and screws that up, it's gone forever. No rewinding, no do-overs, no second chances. That's it."

I gulped, looking over at Ally who was currently absorbed into a story of Aslan and White Queens. She ran her fingers through the yellow pages as she read, already lost in the world of Narnia.

"So, you're saying if someone messes up, the story is finished and it can never be changed again?" I asked, nearly wincing at the answer I knew was coming.

He nodded his head. "That's it. That person can only start a new story with new characters and hope they don't screw up again."

The knot in my stomach snaked its way around my lungs, squeezing it until my breath came out short and ragged. I desperatley tried to calm my unsteady breaths but it felt like my lungs were now made of iron and my legs could no longer support the weight of my body. I gripped a pile of books as I slowly regained my breath and my heartrate felt normal again.

"I don't want to read any of those books," he sighed. "I've read them far too many times."

"If one cannot enjoy reading a book over and over again, there is no use in reading it at all," Ally said as she closed the novel by C.S. Lewis.

"Oscar Wilde," I said instinctively. My eyes widened as soon as those words left my mouth. I looked over at Ally, who was wearing an impressed smile on her face.

"That's right," she grinned, her eyes widening slightly as well.

I chuckled shyly, looking down at my fingers. I stole a glance of Ally from the corner of my eyes, wondering when I became the person who could properly quote an author when a few weeks ago I couldn't even tell you who Oscar Wilde was.

"How about a lullaby?" Mr. Dawson suggested, motioning to the baby grand sitting in the corner of the room.

I clapped my hands in agreement. "Yes! Come on Ally, let's see some of that infamous New York talent," I grinned, striding over to where she stood with her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face.

"Oh you wouldn't be able to handle it," she said slyly, smirking up at me.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, crossing my arms as well as I raised one eyebrow at her.

"No, it's the truth," she remarked, stepping closer to me.

"Are you guys going to play some music? or are you going to continue to have eye sex in the middle of my room?" Mr. Dawson's voice carried over from where he lay on his bed.

Ally's face flushed red and she quickly looked towards the ground. My smirk faltered as I felt my face heat up as well. I coughed, my throat becoming dry, as I looked around the room at anywhere but Ally's face.

"Dad," Ally whined.

"Honey, I said I wanted grandkids, not to watch my grandkids being made in front of me," he said with a voice that suggested he was enjoying our flustered appearancce much more than he should.

"Dad!" she shouted, her voice raising at least five octaves higher than normal.

"Oh God," I groaned, finding it uncomfortable to look any where but the white ceiling right now.

"Let's just play a song," Ally said far to enthusiastically with a clap of her hands.

I finally looked at her as she was pressing her cool palms to her flushed face and I was sure my face was no better. We walked over to the small piano bench and sat down. My eyes stayed focused on the piano keys as an attempt to ignore her side pressed tightly against mine. We were so close that I felt her goosebumps on her arm and if I tried hard enough, I was sure I could feel the steady sound of her heartbeat.

"So just follow along," she said as she placed her fingers on the keys.

"Wait. I-uh can't write songs," I admitted with an embarrassed smile.

She laughed, guiding my hands to the keys. "It's okay. The only people that will here are me and my dad. Just follow the melody and sing what you feel."

"What if what I feel can't be put into words?"

"Well the best part about music is that sometimes, we don't need words," she smiled as she pressed lightly on a few keys, gently testing the waters. She played the keys, creating a soft melody that flowed so easily.

_When you're on your own_  
_Drowning alone_  
_And you need a rope that can pull you in_  
_Someone will throw it_

She sang softly, swaying slightly in her seat. Her eyes fluttered closed as her words came to a close and only music flowed from the keys. My fingers brushed hers as we continued the soft serenade with no words. I knew it was my turn to sing, to create another string of words that somehow fit together as a song. But my mind turned blank, so I only focused on the black and white keys, and maybe the beautiful girl sitting next to me as well.

She looked so peaceful and calm for a girl who had every reason not to be. She was real, that much was positive. She was the only real thing in a world that was so fake. Her eyes were closed as she hummed softly under her breath. When the world was frantic she was still. The sound of traffic and honking horns could be heard from outside the windows. And the loud voice of nurses and beeping monitors could be heard from outside the door, and yet she was still so calm. So unphased by the hysteria.

She was the eye of the hurricane. The only spot that wasn't afraid of the madness surrounding it. The only spot in the center of the storm that got to see the light.

_And when you're afraid _  
_That you're gonna break_  
_And you need a way to feel strong again_  
_Someone will know it_

I finally sang with thoughts of only Ally flooding my mind. She opened her eyes then, looking over at me with a radiant grin on her face. Then I knew that she wasn't the only spot that got to see the light. She was the light.

She was my light.

_And even when it hurts the most_  
_Try to have a little hope_  
_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

Our voice blended together in lyrics that came so quickly and so easily to us. She was a natural, of course. But I guess I was only good when I had her as an inspiration.

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

We almost sound rehearsed. Everything was in sync; from our words to our skillful movements on the piano.

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_  
_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_You can come to me_

She echoed us so daintily with her lips parted in that adorable but sexy way only she seemed to manage. I smiled, hearing the snore coming from behind me, confirming that he was fast asleep. I leaned down, closing the miniscule space between our lips, capturing her in a kiss.

* * *

"He seems fine," I said softly, careful not to wake him.

We looked towards the bed where his eyes were closed tight as he slept. Beside our soft whispers, his snores were the only things filling the room.

"Some days are better than others," she half smiled at him.

The room stayed quiet for a long period of time as I tried to find the best way to ask this question.

I cleared my throat, directing Ally's attention towards me. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what happended to your mom?"

Her sharp intake of breath could be heard throughout the room and for a second I thought she was going to close herself off again. But then she looked down at her fingers before returning her eyes to me.

"She went to a supermarket the same day two thugs decided to rob it. She didn't make it out alive," she said weakly.

"I-I'm sorry," I said gingerly.

She shook her head. "No it's okay. You were bound to find out sometime."

"You don't have to keep telling me."

"No," she shook her head again. "I want to."

I nodded my head, silently letting her know that she could continue if she was ready.

With another deep breath she began to speak. "It was two teenage boys looking for quick cash. It should've been an easy robbery. They're in and they're out. Nobody should have died. But one of those idiots decided to bring a gun and it all went downhill from there."

"Idiots," I muttered. Ally only nodded her head in soundless agreement.

"Now whenever people think of her, they only think of the way she died. Out of everything she did, they chose to remember that one moment. It's like her life was wasted. Now the only thing she is to other people is a tragic story in our family tree, or just another name on a list of people in that store, or another statistic that people read in pamphlets, or a piece of evidence in trial. She was so much more than just a number. But because of that one day, that's all she will be remembered by. My mom was the queen of being at the wrong place at the wrong time," Ally laughed bitterly, casting her sorrow filled eyes to her dad's sleeping figure.

I followed her gaze, both of us silently watching his chest rise up and down. I looked over at her as she watched him. That's when I saw her flaws. The little cracks and imperfections she had worked so hard to cover up. The face that I once thought of as so easy-going and carefree were now covered in little dents. I noticed the wrinkles that marked her skin and the dark bags under her eyes. It was then that I realized that just maybe the girl that was always there for everybody else needed someone to be there for her. And I knew I would be, because even though she was no longer flawless, she was still just as beautiful.

"But I guess that's why their marriage worked," she spoke again as she continued to watch him sleep. "Because even though my mom was wild and just a little bit reckless, he wasn't. He was calm and careful. He was always safe but just crazy enough to see the wonderful in my mom. He was always there to pull her back down to earth when she floated up the the clouds. He was her gravity."

She turned to me then, with a very real smile on her face.

"My mom was always at the wrong place at the wrong time but that concept didn't seem to phase my dad. Because when it came to my dad, the right place would always be with him and whenever time wasn't on her side, he was"

* * *

"Thanks for today," she said with a smile.

I grinned, glancing out the window where my house stood in all its empty, lifeless glory. We sat in her car, both of us ignoring the inevitable end of the day where I would have to take those slow steps to my front door and she would drive away down the street. Neither of us cared that we would see each other the next day or we would probably stay up all night on the phone anyway. I would still stand on my front porch and watch her until her car disappeared down the road. And she would watch me from the rearview mirror until my figure became a no longer visible spot in the distance.

We would sit in her car, hoping that time would slow down to a stop. We would still hold onto each other, pretending that the rest of the world didn't exist and the only home we had was with each other.

I placed my hand over hers, completely enclosing her small fingers in my palm. She smiled down at our hands and although neither of us said it, we both knew we were thinking about how perfectly her hand fit in mine.

"Don't thank me. I had fun," I smiled at her in reassurance.

"I'm sorry if my dad freaked you out a bit. He was never a subtle guy and now that he's on medication, it's like he blurts out anything that comes to mind," she muttered, a forlorn expression on her face.

"It's okay," I chuckled. "It was kind of nice to get a straight foward opinion on everything."

She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes his opinion doesn't always make a whole lot of sense."

"Do you believe what your dad said? About books? About how nothing lasts forever and the ending can never change?" I asked.

Her eyebrows pulled together, an action I knew she did when she gathered her thoughts. She took a deep breath and looked up at me before finally saying, "I believe that no one can change the past."

I frowned, the oh-so-familar knot growing in my stomach again.

"But," she said, making my eyes turn up to meet hers again, "I also believe in sequels."

I chuckled, hardly trying anymore to hide the fond smiles that continuously grow on my face. She smiled too, biting her lip.

"You're staring again," she chuckled, although her tone hardly sounding like she was complaining. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

I shrugged. "I'm just-"

"-saving the moment," she finished for me, softly nodding her head. "I know."

I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut before opening them again. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled. "But we'll have plenty of moments, you don't need to save every one."

I took a deep breath as I studied her some more. I studied all the wonderful feature that I knew wouldn't be mine for long because, knowing me, I'll screw it all up. I shook my head, promising myself that I would be different this time. Promising myself that for once I won't screw up something that was important to me.

I nodded my head. "You're right," I agreed firmly. "And I'm going to make sure we have a lot more moments like these."

I squeezed her hand, making a silent promise to us that I won't mess things up. And for the first time, this is a promise that I intended to keep.

* * *

**Sorry again for the long wait. Hopefully I won't take as long next time. I really hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be the long awaited Day 7! DUN DUN DUN! :)**

**Please review! I love your feedback!**

**xoxo :)**


	15. Day 7: Never Lying At All

**So a deal is a deal. I promised to Kelsie (KR Blake) that I would post chapter 15 when she posted Angels & Demons (it's a totally awesome story that all of you guys should check out). Since I always keep my promises, here you go! I stayed up all night writing this so you better enjoy it. **

**Tessie13****- You are so amazing. Seriously. Every single one of your stories deserves a medal. I just read your story third wheels and it was absolutely amazing. You never fail to blow my mind. You deserve to be published way before I do. Thank you so much! You are so fantastic.**** :)**

**LovePeach16- Don't worry you can hold the tissues, candy (I don't like popcorn much either, I prefer Twizzlers :p), and sad music. Day 7 won't be so depressing. It's actually what comes after Day 7 that you need to prepare for. And that is a whole two chapters away.**

**Kelsie- Ohmy gosh! I love you so much! I have to go through the exact same thing with your stories. It is a painful experience. Sometimes I reread the same sentences just so the ending of your perfect chapters won't end. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end and that absolutely sucks…**

**Jade- Hey! Thank you! I currently have 25 chapters planned out already but that can change along the way. This story probably won't be more than 30 chapters.**

**naada. bh- Oh please. Your reviews can never bore me. I look forward to them every single time I post a chapter. I love long, lengthy reviews. You are so amazing, but you already knew that. Your prediction for Day 7 is somewhat correct. It definitely will shock a lot of people and maybe disappoint a few others. Your reviews make my day. So all in all, you are perfect. :)**

**So…it turns out; they really can sue me. I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

I stared at my blank phone screen as I waited for it to light up signaling a new message. Sure I had only sent the text two minutes ago, but does it really take her that long to text back? Her fingers are so quick across a keyboard; doesn't that mean they should be quick across a keypad too? I groaned, watching the minute hand on the wall clock move one spot over. A lot can happen in three minutes. What if I burglar broke into her house? What if she tripped and broke her leg? What if the entire house caught fire and she was trapped? What if-

My phone vibrated in my hand as Ally's name popped on the screen. I grinned, eagerly unlocking my phone as my eyes scanned the screen.

_I'm glad you're doing this guy's day thing today. I felt bad for hogging up all your time this week. :(_

I rolled my eyes at the way she was able to feel guilty about things that were completely not her fault. I quickly typed a reply, my fingers moving rapidly over the screen.

_It's totally okay. I like spending time with you. Why does it take you so long to reply?!_

I drummed my fingers against the armrest as I waiting again for her to reply. I glanced up at the minute hand then back at my phone. This went on for quite some time until my phone blinked alive once again.

_I don't want to get Carpal tunnel! It's a serious problem!_

I chuckled, biting back a grin as I quickly typed a reply.

"Austin!" Dallas shouted.

I jumped, dropping my phone, along with the unfinished message, onto my lap. I looked up at Dallas and Dez as they both stared back at me. Dez sat, leaned back against the couch with his feet propped up on the table while Dallas stood with his arms crossed in front of me. Even in the dim lighting of Dez's basement I could see the scowl marked on his face. My eyes flickered between them, from Dallas' irritated face to Dez's raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded, wondering when I became the focus point of this evening.

"Where the hell is your head today?" Dallas shouted, leaning closer to me so I could smell the rancid scent of beer on his breath. I looked past him at the coffee table where four open and finished bottles lay. Judging by the Pepsi Dez held in his hand, all of those bottles belonged to the extremely ticked off Dallas.

"Sorry dude," I shrugged, tucking my phone into my pocket.

"Who were you on the phone with?" he asked, his eyes following my movement.

"Uh..." I trailed off, reluctant to bring up Ally as I topic.

"You were talking to crazy book girl weren't you?" he said smugly, an unpleasant smirk replacing the scowl.

"Don't call her that," I said, the words coming out more threatening than I intended.

Dallas whistled, "Getting a little touchy there, are we?"

My fingers clenched into a tight fist, my glare hardening as I turned up to look Dallas in the eyes. He held up his hands in defense before walking over to where he was previously sitting on the couch. My eyes glazed over to Dez where he looked back at me with a questioning frown.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but today is the last day of our little agreement," Dallas smirked, popping open a fifth bottle and chugging it down like he hadn't eaten in days.

I sighed, "Listen, Dallas. About the bet..."

"What about it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He let out a fake gasp. "Don't tell me she didn't fall for you yet? Don't tell me that the great and powerful Austin Moon hasn't cracked this stupid little bookworm yet?"

"I-" I paused, clearing my throat, looking down at my fumbling fingers, "I don't want to do it anymore."

Dallas' eyes widened as he quickly bolted upright. Dez also dropped his legs from the coffee table and looked at me with his mouth slightly ajar. "What?" Dallas asked, his eyebrows pulled tightly together.

I shrugged, trying to remain as nonchalant as possible. "I just don't think it's a good idea anymore," I said. At least that was partly true.

Dallas stood up again, looking as if he was ready to pull his hair out. "What do you mean you don't think it's a good idea anymore?!" he shouted, whirling to face me, his face contorting into a incredulous frown.

"I just don't think it's worth it. A hundred dollars isn't a lot of money," I lied, my eyes scanning the room to avoid Dallas' glare before settling on my fingers.

Dallas scoffed, shooting me an unbelieving look. "You've done a lot worse for a lot less," he pointed out.

I winced, not wanting to relive that part of my life. "Yeah, but..." I stopped then, not sure as to how to finish that sentence without bringing Ally up.

"But what?" Dallas asked as he noticed my hesitation. He looked at me suspiciously before a look a realization hit him. "Oh I get it," he said, a smile spreading across his face.

"You do?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock.

"You want to call off the bet because you know you're going to lose," he smirked knowingly at me.

"What? No!" I shouted, standing on my feet in front of him.

Dallas staggered backwards slightly, clearly surprised at the fact that he had to look up to me now. I smirked as his 5 5' proved to be inferior to my 6 feet. He gained his composure quickly, stepping towards me once again.

"Then why are you calling off the bet?" he asked. I noticed Dez lean forward in his seat, eagerly waiting for my answer.

I chewed on the inside of my mouth, debating whether or not I should tell the truth. The truth being that Ally was different. That no matter how much I tried not to, something in me just clicked and everything made sense. I could tell him that I used to believe that I could never live my life with only one person but now I can't ever see myself living without her. I could tell him that she means more to me than some stupid game I'll probably forget about in a few years. I could tell him that I would rather lose the world than lose her.

I could tell him all of that; all of those words being the very real truth. I could reveal everything right now, but, knowing Dallas and his need to have everything that's mine, he won't stop until Ally is completely destroyed. He'll ruin her, and tear her down little by little. He won't give up, because what Dallas lacks in intelligence he makes up for in determination.

And even though I wanted to tell him all of that, I knew that I couldn't.

Dallas scoffed at me. "What happened, Austin? Why can't you answer the question?"

I blinked as I looked around the room, realizing that I was silent for far too long and Dallas took that as a sign of my surrender. My glare hardened as I stepped closer to Dallas causing him to take a step back. "What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" I practically snarled.

Dallas' eyes widened and I could almost see his arrogance crumbling down. "What the hell happened to you man?!" he shouted with not nearly the amount of confidence he had before.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned, glowering down at him.

"You're acting like a completely different person," he said, pointing a finger that I'm sure was supposed to be menacing, but only ended up making him seem frightened. I pushed his finger away from my chest as I scowled down at him.

"I'm still the same person I was before. I'm just smarter. I'm smart enough to know that I'm not going to waste my time on stupid games like these anymore."

"What are you saying?" he asked, looking very much afraid of my answer. I looked down at him, suddenly realizing how much he resembled a toddler that just got his favorite toy taken away from him.

"I'm saying," I spoke, saying each word slowly and carefully, wanting him to understand how serious I was, "I'm done. I don't want to play this childish game anymore. It's over. The bet is off."

Dallas didn't say a word, only looked up at me with an incredulous face. And almost as quickly as it had come, his frown was gone and a large grin took its place. He grinned at me, showing me his set of white teeth. He laughed, a smile taking up half his face; a smile that looked too much like The Joker's smile just before he planned to kill Batman. I shuddered, not trusting that pseudo-smile for a second.

"Fine," Dallas beamed at me, "you win. The bet is off."

My frown deepened as I watched Dallas sit back down and grab a handful of peanuts from a dish sitting in the center of the coffee table. He chewed furiously and I watched suspiciously as stray pieces fell from his mouth and onto the carpet. Dez apparently was just as confused as I was, as we both watched Dallas laugh at an inside joke he had with himself.

"Austin," Dallas called, "Can you go get me some beers from the fridge in the kitchen?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are your legs broken or something?"

"Come on man!" he protested. "You're closer to the door."

I sighed, reluctantly making my way to the door to steal some of Dez's father's beer, but I didn't miss the smirk that appeared on Dallas' face as I shut the door behind me. When I returned with a six-pack, Dallas stood over Dez with his arms crossed and a dominant scowl on his face. Dez looked just as confused as he looked up at Dallas. Dallas raised one eyebrow at Dez and just like that, Dez immediately nodded his head, almost like he was afraid. I cleared my throat, drawing two sets of eyes towards me. Fear washed of Dallas' face for a fraction of a second before he was back to that smug smirk he always wore.

I tossed the pack of beer in Dallas' direction. "Here you lazy bum."

Dallas caught it with a chuckle. "I have to go," he said placing the pack on the table and walking past me to the door.

"Go?" I asked, turning behind me to face him.

"Yup! Later losers!" he boomed, opening the door so harshly that it slammed into the wall behind it.

I winced at the sound of impact. Dallas looked over to where Dez sat, his expression turning cold and hostile, before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. I shook my head at the way Dallas always seemed to make a dramatic exit anywhere he went. I walked over to my seat, slumping down into the cushions. I sighed, throwing my head back against the pillows. Every conversation with Dallas always left me drained afterwards.

I lifted my head to look at Dez who had the most bleak and uncharacteristic expression I've ever seen on him.

"Are you okay, dude?" I asked.

He didn't answer, only stared at the empty space in front of him. The room lapsed into a tense silence. I looked around the room, my gaze landing on Dez's awesome t.v. I stared at it, wondering why it wasn't turned on. I had the sudden urge to turn it on just so the room was no longer in the uncomfortable silence. I looked around the room until I saw the peanut dish laying on the table. I reached down and grabbed a couple, thanking god that I had finally found myself something to do instead of watching Dez's blank expression. I counted the amount I had in my hand. Seven. I ate them one by one, the sounds of crunching peanuts filling the room.

"What happened?" Dez asked, right as the awkward silence became too much for me.

I turned my head to look at him, surprised at how intently he was staring at me. "What?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing together.

"A week ago you didn't care about anyone and you treated girls like trash. Now you're actually calling off a bet for one. Tell me what happened," he said.

I sighed, "I told Dallas already. I just don't think it's worth it."

Dez shook his head. "Not the bullshit you told Dallas. I want to know what really happened."

I gaped at him, my mouth opening and closing very much like a fish out of water, although I'm sure even they would feel more comfortable than I do in this moment. I'm not sure which I was more fazed by, the actual question or the fact that I don't even remember the last time Dez cursed.

"What do you mean what really happened? I told you-" I began but at Dez's unconvinced stare, I relented. "Okay fine."

Dez only shook his head. "I'm your best friend. I know when you're lying. I also know that something happened this week that changed you. You aren't the same dumbass I knew before."

"Uh, I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or an insult."

Dez chose to ignore me as he continued speaking. "So I want the truth this time. Last week you had no trouble lying to girls. That's the only thing you ever did. You lied, but now..." he looked me up and down as if I was a whole new person, but I guess to him I actually was. "I just want to know the truth. What happened this week?"

I glanced at my fingers before looking up at him again. What _had_ happened this week? I don't remember when I stopped lying and when I started telling the truth. I don't remember when this all became real to me, but by the time I did, it was too late to stop it. This week flew by but yet all I seem to remember are the bright and vivid moments. I don't even remember what order all the moments seem to fit but I knew that they were perfect. Each and every one of those moments were incredible and unforgettable. Each of those moments just proved to me that whatever mysterious feeling I felt was far too real.

"What really happened?" Dez asked again when my silence took over the empty basement.

I sighed, grabbing a handful of peanuts from the bowl and shoving the entire thing in my mouth.

"I don't know," I shrugged, munching the peanuts harshly. "Maybe I lied so much that it actually became the truth."

Dez shrugged too, grabbing one peanut, tossing it in the air and catching it perfectly in his open mouth. He shrugged again as he nodded his head, as if thinking about my sentence and deciding that he didn't believe it. He looked over at me then, saying the one thing that could put my already chaotic brain into turmoil.

"Or maybe you were never lying at all."

* * *

**There. Done. Finally! The next chapter is a biggie so stay tuned. I'm sorry for the lack of Ally in this. The next one will be all her and Austin. You can choose whether to think of that as a good thing or a bad thing. Chapter 16 will be the last part of Day 7, also meaning the last part of the week. You know what that means...whole lotta shit going down.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review. You have absolutely no idea how happy I get when I read them.**

**Stay beautiful! xoxo :)**


	16. Day 7: I Love You

**Hushed- Hey! Thanks for reviewing. I think when a guy whispers that to you, it doesn't necessarily mean that he likes you. It could just mean that he feels very confident about the test and is wanting to share that with someone. The fact that he is sharing that with you means he does care about you in some way. Maybe not the romantic type of way.**

**Jackie is Grey- I think your reviews are perfect! ;) Thanks!**

**Percabeth619- Wow! Thanks! I still can't believe people on twitter know who I am. It's so crazy! I'm so glad you like my stories. And don't worry I love long reviews. They are my favorite. :)**

**naada. bh- Hello my favorite reviewer! Last chapter was definitely very important. Most people probably didn't recognize it at the time but there were a lot of important things in that chapter. There was an absolute ton of foreshadowing. You'll probably get it when you read further on. I love your predictions on what might happen in this story. The really are so good and actually quite clever but I'm sorry to say they are very wrong. :) I think everyone will be shocked with what will actually happen because no one has been able to guess. :)**

**StarryEyedDreamer6- Thank you so much! Your wish is my command! Trish will be appearing again. Don't worry we are not done with her yet. ;)**

**I loved hearing what you thought was going to happen in this story. They were all so creative and amazing but hopefully my way will surprise you all. I think it won't be anything anyone is expecting. I'm trying to break out of the cliché and expected storylines. I hope you like chapter 16. :)**

* * *

I whistled, strolling down the sidewalk as the cool wind blew past me. The sun had set a long time ago and after an intense session of videogames with Dez, I had decided it was best if I headed home. I hummed a tune under my breath, nearly skipping down the street with a large smile on my face. I felt calm and relaxed, as if a huge weight was lifted off my back. A weight specifically named Dallas.

I kicked a rock, watching as it rolled down the sidewalk until it disappeared down the drain. I turned the corner, stepping onto my block, when an all too familiar shouting filled the calm air.

"This is so like you Mike! Always running away!" my mom shouted from the doorway of our house to my dad who was stomping his way down the gravel driveway.

He whirled around to face her, his face bright red and angry. "Yeah! Well god knows why I even stayed this long!" he shouted back, before throwing open the car door.

He slammed the door shut, shaking everything around it. My mom buried her face in her hands, shaking her head before turning around and walking back into the house. I stood frozen watching the scene unfold in front of me; a scene that I've seen far too many times. The same angry words being thrown at each other. The same neighbors who watched from their windows shaking their heads at this poor dysfunctional family. This same headlights pulling out of the driveway only to return hours later, drunk and incoherent.

The morning after was even worse. They would walk past each other pretending that the night before never happened. Always pretending that they were okay because neither of them wanted to talk. Neither of them wanted to even acknowledge the screaming or the cracks in their relationship. They were like sharks; constantly moving and never looking back at the damage they left behind.

After the headlights had disappeared down the street, I followed my mom into the house, letting my hand linger on the doorknob before pushing it open. I wondered what it was this time. Maybe he had left a towel on the floor after he had taken a shower. Maybe she had forgotten to pick up milk on her way home. Or maybe it was the most common and most plausible fight. Me.

I followed the light to my kitchen where my mom sat hunched over the countertop, her head in her hands. I cleared my throat, letting her know that I was here. She looked up suddenly, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Oh honey! I-I...did you...when-"

"It's okay mom. I saw the whole thing." I didn't move from where I stood in the doorway and she didn't move from where she sat.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry," she rushed to say. "It's just that-"

I shook my head, interrupting her. "No. I don't need to know what it was. Just...just please tell me you love him," I nearly begged.

"Austin, of course I love him," she said. "It's just-"

I shook my head again. "That's all I need to know then."

She smiled, walking towards me and pulling me down in a hug. I leaned down, at 17 I was still so much taller than my mom, and embraced her.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head before pulling away and walking up to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and kicked of my shoes in random directions. I flung myself on my bed, sighing as the pillows pressed against my face. Just as I got comfortable, I heard the unfortunate sound of my ringtone filling the room. I groaned, pulling my phone from my pocket and pressing it against my ear.

"Hello," I droned, fully away that I sounded like a zombie at this point.

"Austin," Ally whispered in a fragile and small voice. "I-I need you."

I bolted up from my bed, pulling on a pair of sneakers, as I tried to speak to Ally. She muttered some resemblance of plead before she hung up and I was greeted with a dead line. I pushed my phone into my pocket and threw open my bedroom window. I paused just before one foot made it through. I ran back into my room, grabbing a plastic bag from beside my bed and climbing out the window, earning some cuts and scrapes on the way down.

I ran. Running the fifteen minute walk to her house in seven. I burst through the gate of her yard and ran straight to her front door. I turned the knob but the door made no move to open. I slammed my knuckles against the wood, ignoring the sharp pain shooting up my right arm as my hits got harder.

"Ally!" I called her name loudly, ramming my knuckles harder.

I groaned, scanning the porch for any signs of a hidden spare key. I lifted the doormat and looked inside the mailbox before finally finding it under an old forgotten flowerpot in the corner. I quickly unlocked the door, running into the dark house.

I paused to look around at the completely bare interior. Not a single photograph adorned the walls of the hallways. No ridiculously decorated throw pillows. No unique furniture or really anything that made this house feel like a home. It was completely threadbare, not a single personal touch about it. As I walked through the halls, trying to find Ally's room I realized that it wasn't much of a home, just a place where she was staying until she could get the hell out.

A small sliver of light was shining in the dark hallway from underneath a closed door. I slowly opened it, careful not to make too much noise. I saw her then, sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the foot of her bed. Her fingers gripped the bed sheets that were jumbled up in a pile on her floor. She hugged her knees to her chest, holding onto them like they were the only things keeping her alive. I stood in the doorway, not sure of what to do. She turned to me then, tears streaking her red face. Her watery eyes met mine, pleading me for help, and not waiting a second longer, I rushed to her side.

I tossed the plastic bag on the floor, kneeling down to sit beside her. I didn't ask her what was wrong. I didn't even bother sitting fully down, before I pulled her face to my chest, listening to the strangled sobs she made into my sweatshirt. Her hands let go of the sheets as her arms found their way to wrap around my stomach. I kept her close, my fingers tangling into her hair that was completely damp from sweat.

She sobbed as she clung onto the fabric of my sweatshirt. Her nails dug into my skin and her tears soaked through the thin material but I couldn't find it in me to care. I only held her tighter, whispering her name into her ear. Only her sobs and my empty promises that things will be better filled the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" I asked, when her cries subsided.

She pulled away from my chest, looking up at me with wet eyes. I moved my fingers to her face, wiping away the warm tears. She closed her eyes and shook her head as a silent answer to my question. She moved so we were sitting side by side, are backs hitting her bed and our arms pressed tightly together. I pulled her closer, slipping my arms to rest around her shoulders.

"He called me Penny," she whispered, her voice ragged. He whipped my head to look down at her. She kept her gaze off of me, opting to look at the holes in my old blue jeans. Her fingers threaded through the slits in the pants that were made from too many days spent outside with no protection. Her small fingers pulled at the loose strings, gradually making the holes bigger.

"I went to visit my dad earlier today," she began again, still training her eyes on the faded jeans. "It seemed like a normal day. The nurses even told me he seemed to be doing better. When I went into his room, he was sleeping so I sat by the window, reading one of the books he kept by his bed. An hour later he woke up."

She swallowed thickly, her eyes beginning to water again. I rubbed my hand up and down her arm, tracing the goosebumps that had formed on her skin, letting her know that it was okay to continue.

"He looked straight into my eyes and called me Penny. He called me by my mom's name," she sniffled, wiping her nose on her sweater sleeve. "I would've been okay if it had ended there, but it didn't. When I told him I wasn't my mom, he...he asked me where she was."

She looked up at me then, a new batch of tears already streaming down her cheeks. "Do you have any idea how it feels to explain the death of your mother to your father? Do you know what it's like to watch your grown father cry? Do you understand how I felt when I had to tell him that he will never see her again? Do you know what it feels like to comfort your father a second time when you barely got through the first?"

She was full on shouting now. Her face contorting to an angry frown with the endless tears still flooding down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands, the choked sobs filling the room again. I rubbed my hands in circles around her back, never feeling more useless in my life than I did in that moment.

She wiped her tears from her puffy eyes as she turned to look at me. "After I told him, he went crazy. He was throwing things and shouting at the world. It took five nurses to hold him down and stabilize him. And then the nurses told me," she cut off, her voice dry and cracking.

I reached over, pulling a water bottle from the plastic bag, and handing it over to Ally. She let out a small smile, not really a smile, more like a quiver of the lip but I'll take what I can get.

"What did the nurses tell you?" I asked after realizing she wasn't going to finish her thought any time soon.

She sighed, looking over at me with her big doe eyes that were still brimming with tears. She curled up to my side, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Would you be mad if I told you I wasn't ready to talk about it yet?" she mumbled.

"Not at all," I shook me head, answering honestly. I pulled her close to me, ducking my head to whisper in her ear. "Only if you promise that whenever you are ready, I'm the first person you go to."

She cracked a smile. "I promise," she whispered.

I nodded my head, closing my eyes and pressing my lips against her temple. I felt her body sink deeper into mine and a low sigh escaping her lips.

"What's in the bag?" she suddenly asked, sitting up to reach for it.

I bolted up, scrambling to reach the plastic bag before she had the chance. "N-Nothing! It's nothing really. More of an impulse buy anyway," I stammered, shielding the bag with my body. She furrowed her eyebrows at me, moving closer to where I sat.

"Austin?" she asked, peeking over my shoulder. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. I'm just going to go return it," I said quickly standing up to leave when the bag was snatched out of my hands.

I whirled around to find Ally already digging her hands into the bag. Her eyebrows knitted together as she pulled out the small mechanical device. "What is this?" she asked me.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "Um well, you see. I was walking past the window of TechTown and I saw this sitting in the window display. It's a thing that you can hook up to your car so you can listen to music on your ipod or phone. I remember how you told me that your radio in your car was broken and you didn't want to get it fixed, so I figured this would be perfect because you have a phone with music on it," I said rapidly all in one nervous breath.

She arched an eyebrow at the device then back to me. "You bought me a stereo for my car?" she asked quizzically.

My eyes widened. "No! It was really just an impulse buy. It was a stupid idea anyway. I'll go return it!" I stuttered, rushing to get all the contents back into the bag.

"No!" she said, placing her hands over mine, halting my actions. "It's perfect. It's...it's exactly what I needed."

She smiled, a full bright smile this time. I grinned, feeling my body instantly relax. The room lapsed into a comfortable silence as Ally toyed with the radio in her hands, every once in a while taking small glances up at me. I scooted so I was sitting beside her again, throwing my arm casually over her shoulder. She looked at me from the corner of her eye before smiling shyly at her lap again.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

She shook her head, biting her lip as she looked down at the ground again. "Nothing. It's just...it's just I think I might be-" she looked at me, with a small smile.

She leaned over, her eyes sparkling with mischief. I smirked, watching all too happily as her fingers enclosed the fabric of my sweatshirt. She pressed her lips against mine, gently, tentatively, as if she was testing the waters first. My hand spread out against her back, pressing her harder against me. She only smiled against the kiss and leaned closer to me. She pulled away slowly, her eyes remaining closed for a few seconds before cracking open. She smiled, running her hand down the part of my sweatshirt that she creased when she was holding on so tightly. A delicate smile was on her face as she let her eyes meet mine again.

"I'm going to run to the store and grab some ice cream. What flavor are you in the mood for?" I asked, pointing my thumb to the direction of her door.

"I love you," she replied instead, her eyes indicating that she meant every word.

I froze, dropping my hand onto my lap. The room was tense and my first reaction was to run to the door. She looked at me, vulnerability laced into a bunch emotion in her eyes. My hand that was rested on her back wrapped around her small figure even tighter.

"I love you too."

And it hardly even surprised me when I meant it.

She smiled, letting out the breath that we both had been holding. I tucked her in my side as we leaned against her bed, her disarray sheets surrounding us. The clock read 12:00 am showing that the week was officially over. I grinned, looking at the girl I had under my arm whose eyes were slowly falling shut. I instinctively brushed the hair that had fallen in front of her face and I knew that she was worth way more than any prize I could've gotten when the challenge was over.

I wondered if love was meant to feel this way. Movies and books described it as pulse racing, completely wild and crazy love, But right now it felt completely different. It felt calm and gentle with little hints of undeniable passion mixed in between. It felt different from anything I've felt before. And that's how I knew everything was real. Because everything I've felt before was far too fake but Ally was my one dose of real. As real as the soft rising of her chest as she slept. As real as the remaining tear that never got wiped off. As real as the small curve of her parted lips. As real as the overwhelming urge to lean over and kiss her in that moment. As real as the erratic beating in my chest.

As real as the love I have for her.

I sat there watching the casted shadows dance across the bedroom floor when I suddenly became extremely conscious of something; something that I had to kick myself for not realizing it before. It was one thing to say I love you and mean it; but it was another thing entirely to realize that maybe, just maybe, the line that was supposed to be separating real and fake the entire time was never there at all.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! The suspense. At least I hope it was. I wanted to execute this chapter perfectly because we are reaching the climax and a lot of you will probably hate me for what's coming. I hope you don't hate me too much for leaving you like this but I promise there will be a happy ending. I'm kinda a sucker for those.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned because Dallas makes his return in the next one. **

**Please review! I love hearing what you have to say. Thanks so much! :)**

**xoxo **


	17. Game Over

**I am so terribly sorry. I feel completely horrible for making you wait over and month because I've never gone so long without posting. I feel like I keep giving the same half-ass excuses and I'm so sorry. School is almost ending which means I have finals week. Then there is also the Regents I have to worry about. I really am sorry and I sincerely hope you forgive me. :(**

* * *

My feet slapped the wet pavement as I ran. I left a sleeping Ally early this morning. With a plate of eggs on the stove and a sticky note on her door, I left her house, trying to make it home before anyone found out I was gone. I grinned as I ran, memories of the previous hours flooding my mind again. I could still hear her 'I love you' and I could still feel the warmth of her hand wrapped firmly around mine.

I reached my house just as the beams of light were peaking over the treetops. I spotted my dad's car parked clumsily in the driveway with the wheel driven over the front lawn, missing the sprinkler by an inch. I rolled my eyes, wondering what idiot bartender would let him drive while he was so clearly drunk. I ran up the cobblestone path to my front door. I took a deep breath, fishing my keys from my pocket. I carefully opened the door, flinching as a faint squeak echoed throughout the house. I paused, waiting to hear some movement or the sound of my mother's booming voice filling the house. When nothing came, I resumed sneaking through the front door and into the house. I sighed, softly closing the front door and running up the stairs two steps at a time.

I reached my room. Taking a sigh of relief after the door was closed tightly behind me. I looked around at the disarray room. The sheets were a mess on my bed and the digital clock flashed 6:00 in big bold letters.

I sat down on my bed, sinking into the mattress. I closed my eyes, leaning backwards as I fell against the mattress.

I remembered last night with a smile on my face. I remembered Ally's smile and her fingers running against my leg. I could still smell the perfume that lingered in the air and the taste of the ice cream I did eventually get. I remembered the tears too, although I wish I didn't. I didn't remember falling asleep but I remembered waking up on the floor with Ally tucked firmly into my side.

I opened my eyes, turning to face my unopened school bag sitting on the floor. I sighed, rubbing a fist against my tired eyes. Maybe if I just pretend that school didn't exist, it wouldn't come. I closed my eyes as I buried my face deeper into the comforter, deciding that missing one day of school wouldn't be so horrible compared to the thirty days I missed last year.

Just as my previous adrenaline drained from my body and I felt the sleep take over, I thought of Ally. Then I thought of Dallas and his deceitful smile. And then I thought of Dallas approaching Ally without me by her side.

I groaned, forcing my heavy body into a sitting position. I blinked, finally dragging my body to the bathroom door.

* * *

I swung my school bag over my shoulder while stuffing half a buttered toast into my mouth. I ran to the door, grabbing my keys from its hook and shouting a muffled goodbye to my parents. I practically flew down the steps and busted my way into the garage. I threw my bag in the passenger seat, started the car, and put on my seatbelt all with a piece of toast hanging from my mouth. I checked the time on the dashboard. I smiled, knowing that at this rate I would make it to school before Ally.

I pulled into the school parking lot. My eyebrows knitted together as I looked around at the empty parking lot that would usually be overfilling with high school students. I pulled into my usual spot, looking around hoping to find someone.

I scratched my head in confusion. "Did I come in on a Saturday?" I mumbled to myself.

I shrugged, grabbing my bag and making my way to the entrance of the school. I stopped in front of the doors, finally hearing the chatter of people from inside. I pulled open the door, only to run straight into someone's back. I groaned, trying to peak over the heads of the entire student body that had for some reason crowded the hallways.

I looked around, recognizing the staff members and students from other schools hidden in the crowd.

"There he is!" an all too familiar voice shouted.

I rolled my eyes, turning to face Dallas who was pushing his way through the monstrous crowd. Dallas grinned at me, clapping a hand on my back like nothing has changed. But we both knew that everything had changed.

"What the hell is all of this?" I asked motioning the cluster of people surrounding us.

He grinned. "I'll show you."

He placed his arm around my shoulders, ushering through the sea of people. He led me to what I assumed was the center of everything. A small circle was carved out from the crowd and inside it stood a large wide-screen television set.

Dallas grinned, his eyes practically twinkling with glee. I looked around, becoming more confused then I was before. I noted the people watching from the sidelines, some familiar faces stuck out and some strangers that I didn't even think went to this school were scattered around. I frowned, noticing the delinquents and students who don't even bother to show up on a regular school day here. All of them watching and waiting. All of them seeming to be more clued in on the situation then I was.

Then I saw Dez; his bright orange giraffe shirt popping from my peripheral vision. His gaze held mine and I saw the same confusion in his eyes too. He walked up to me briskly.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He shrugged, looking around, completely unaware just like I was.

The sound of the metal doors caught my attention as it opened. I looked away from Dez and found Ally, strolling in with Trish following closely behind. She looked around; probably having the same thoughts I did when I first entered the school. The massive crowd almost seemed to swallow her up, making her tiny frame disappear from my line of vision. I took a step forward, preparing to push my way through the people to find her.

A hand grabbed my arm before I could move. I turned back, narrowing my eyes at Dallas' hand that was latched around my elbow. He smirked; his eyes closing in on Ally. I pulled my arm back, turning to walk away.

"Don't," Dallas said, stopping me. "You're going to want to see this."

He smirked, shooting Dez a glare before turning to face the gathered people.

"Welcome, everyone! I am so glad you all could join us today." He spoke to the audience, his loud booming voice making the entire room fall silent. Everyone watched, mesmerized, hanging onto every word the idiot said.

I rolled my eyes, wondering how an asshole like Dallas still managed to be treated like a king.

"I know it's been a while since we last did this and that has not been fair to you," Dallas continued. "I am here to serve you. To follow your demands and make you guys happy."

He grinned like a cheshire cat. He took a pause, his haunting smile filling in the silence.

"Are you guys ready to watch another pathetic girl be humiliated? Are you guys ready to laugh because this one is good. We chose someone that's not only a virgin prude but someone who completely despises my boy, Austin."

Dallas threw an arm over my shoulder, pulling me to his side. He patted me on the back and laughed like we had an inside joke. I shrugged him off, still trying to figure out what his game was. The bet was off, wasn't it?

"We chose someone that was hard. Someone that didn't try to rip Austin's clothes off the minute he opened his mouth to speak. No offense to all of the whores in the audience right now and trust me, you know who you are."

I looked at some of the ladies I had previously gone out with. Some of their arms were crossed and murderous glares were aimed at Dallas. From behind me I heard the word jackass being muttered as more girls realized Dallas was talking about them.

"But this time, I have a very special treat for you guys." Dallas walked over, placing his hand on the TV. "Not only are you going to hear about it, but you guys are going to watch it too."

"Oh my god," Dez said hoarsely.

I faced him, watching as his jaw dropped open.

"I'm so sorry, Austin." He apologized, his eyes begging for forgivness.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Sorry?" I asked, my confusion growing by the second. "Sorry for what?"

"I really didn't mean to. I didn't know what he was going to do with them so when he asked I said it was okay. I swear I didn't know. I just thought it was Dallas being weird because, you know, he's a very weird person. I was obviously confused; I mean you would be too if someone asked you for two spy cameras out of the blue. But I still gave it to him. I'm sorry, Austin!" he rambled on, his sentences jumbling together until they become completely incoherent.

"Dez," I said, putting my hands over his mouth to stop him from speaking. "What are you talking about?"

"Austin," Dallas called. "I think you better pay attention here. 'Cause this is where it gets juicy."

He pressed a button on the TV, making a very familiar scene appear on the screen. My eyes grew wide as I took in the dark room. The same messed up sheets and the same used tissues scattered across the floor. The screen crackled and static erupted from the speakers.

Clearly, the person who filmed this wasn't an expert.

The scene is dark, the only light was cracking through the windows. I could barely just make out the room, but I knew that setting like the back of my hand. I knew the peeling wallpaper and the books stacked in piles on the desk. But more importantly, I knew the two dark figures huddled on the floor by the foot of the bed.

That's when it all clicked. I knew why everyone was here and why Dallas stood in the middle of it all. My brain blocked out all the noises around me and the only thing my mind was screaming was Ally.

I whirled around to face the crowd. I looked around, frantically look for the familiar face that had somehow disappeared in the midst of all of this.

Then I saw her. Her eyes locked onto mine and I knew that she saw the monitor. Her eyes called out to me, begging for an explanation. My mouth ran drown, all of my words dying in my throat.

"Are you guys ready to watch virgin queen, Allyson Dawson, little miss I'm took good for this school, fall for the oldest trick in the book?" Dallas asked the audience. He turned to Ally then. "I thought you were smarter then to fall for Austin's tricks." He smirked, so clearly taunting her.

"Dallas," I growled. "Shut up. You said it was over."

"It is over." He smirked.

"Then what is all of this?" I waved my arms around.

"I said the bet was over," he replied. "And it is. But that just means you won't be getting any money. I never said that I wouldn't reveal the truth. And you gotta admit, this is too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"I'm not going to let you do this."

He laughed, a full out, bellowing laugh. "You," he spat, pointing finger at me, "don't have a say in the matter. You're out remember."

Dallas pushed past me, sauntering over to Ally. She looked up at him, suddenly becoming a shell of her former self. She took a step backwards, her eyes becoming fear-stricken.

I ran up to them, shoving Dallas away from her. My arm went behind me to grab Ally's hand in mine. She squeezed tightly but I could still feel her trembling.

Dallas only laughed. "I just wanted to tell the truth. Don't you think Ally deserves to know, Austin?"

The hand the wasn't holding Ally's clenched into a tight fist.

"Leave it alone, Dallas," I spat.

"Austin was playing you," he said to Ally. "This entire week was fake. It was all some bet to get you to fall in love with him and you were the perfect victim. He used you and you fell for it perfectly."

"Austin?" Ally asked from behind me, her voice small and delicate.

"I mean," Dallas laughed, "did you honestly believe someone like Austin would actually like someone like you. You're delusional."

I felt Ally's hand slowly slip out of mine. I whirled around, watching her back away from me like I was the death plague.

"Ally, I-" I tried to explain.

"I think you should watch this," Dallas interrupted, pressing play on the monitor.

The screen came to life and the sound of Ally's voice filling the room.

"He called me Penny," her cracking voice boomed from the speakers.

I watched, completely powerless as the video played. I watched as Ally cried and I listened as everyone in the school heard her secrets. I listened to her shout and scream at me. My eyes stayed fixed at the screen. I wanted to look away but it had a hold on me. It was like watching a car wreck. I could practically feel Ally slipping away from me and any trust she had deteriorating. The video played and I forced myself to accept the inevitable end.

"I'm going to run to the store and grab some ice cream. What flavor are you in the mood for?" I heard myself say.

"I love you." I heard Ally say in the video.

The words rang in my ears; so honest and so meaningful. I cringed, the guilt washing over me in huge tidal waves. I waited for my next words. A part of me wanted everyone to hear, just so the truth could finally be out. But they never came. I stared at the frozen screen, stopping just before I said my next words.

The screen turned black again and a beat of silence passed before the room erupted in laughter. Everyone was pointing and laughing, singling Ally out from the crowd. I looked at her face. She ignored the shoves and the horrible names being thrown her way. She just stared at me, hurt etched deeply in all of her features. The students pushed her and poked her waiting for some sort of response.

She never moved. Instead she had her eyes locked on mine and I knew that it didn't matter what anyone else did to her at that point because nothing could compare to how much I had just hurt her.

I took a step towards her and just like that a switch in her head flipped. She turned and ran away but not before I caught the tears glistening in her eyes.

The worst part is, she didn't look angry. Not once did she scowl at me or glare at me. She wasn't angry; she was hurt and that feeling felt like a bullet to the heart.

I tried to run after her but a hand to my chest pushed me back. I looked down at the girl in front of me. Her eyes pierced mine and a scowl stretched across her face.

"Haven't you done enough?" Trish shouted. She shoved me again, pushing me backwards. "Just do everyone a favor and leave Ally alone."

I watched her turn around and chase after Ally before a mob of students surrounded me. They clapped their hands on my back, congratulating me on another success. They cheered and acted like I had just won an award. I pushed myself away from them, making a beeline to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Dallas asked, coming up beside me.

"I'm going to fix my mistake," I said, speeding down the hallway and pushing past the people in my way.

"If you walk away now, you'll never be a part of this again. You'll be done. You're reputation will be completely wasted. You'll be an outsider," he shouted desperately but I'm sure it was meant to be threatening.

I turned around, a grin on my face. "Good. I don't want to part of your pathetic games anymore. And I think you care more about my reputation then I do."

"What are you doing?!" he shouted. "You could've ruled this school. You're ruining yourself."

I shook my head. "That's where you're wrong. If I walk away, I have a chance of getting the only thing that makes me happy. But if I stay, I'll be completely consumed with popularity. I'll forget that high school only last for four years and I'll grow up with my golden years far behind me."

I chuckled. "I'll turn into you."

* * *

**Again. I am so incredibly sorry. Words cannot describe how horrible I feel. I feel even worse because I can't promise a quick update for the next chapter. I'll try my best but I can't promise anything. **

**I also apologize for all the grammar and spelling mistakes I most likely made. I was rushing to get this done for you. I know this chapter isn't that good, but hey, it's better then nothing right?**

**Thank you so much for putting up with me. I love you guys so much. :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
